<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions of a Teenage Superhero by Agiani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501602">Confessions of a Teenage Superhero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agiani/pseuds/Agiani'>Agiani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agiani/pseuds/Agiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have fought side by side for years. They are great partners and good friends. But what happens when they end up confessing their love? Akumas? Humor? Identity reveals? Yes to all of the above.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fanfiction and was started on fanfiction dot net. All constructive comments and suggestions are welcome.</p><p>I am trying to keep this rated strictly T at the highest.</p><p>Right now, I have no idea where this story is going or how it will end up. We'll see, shall we? ...</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our favorite oblivious Love Square pine after each other and unrequited love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was originally posted on Fanfiction dot Net. I am slowly getting those posted here.<br/>At the time of this posting, the story has 14 chapters (and counting).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>Another day, another Akuma. Once again the heroes of Paris had defeated Hawkmoth's latest attempt to gain their Miraculouses. The heroes stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower. "Pound it!" they said, doing their signature fist bump.</p><p>Chat Noir went over to the latest victim, calmly reassuring her that it was all over while Ladybug attended to the media that seemed to always follow them around these days. Always with the same questions.</p><p>"What was it like fighting this latest Akuma?"</p><p>"What do you do when you're not being a superhero?"</p><p>"Are you and Chat Noir dating?"</p><p>It was enough to drive anyone mad. Ladybug tried to be nice, though this media circus wasn't something she could really get used to - even after several years of being a famous superhero.</p><p>"Each akumatized victim is unique," Ladybug said. "Each victim has their own strengths and weaknesses. I'm just fortunate to have a partner like Chat Noir at my side for these battles. For safety's sake, we really can't talk much about our personal lives. And no, we're not a couple."</p><p>"Yet," said the low voice of her partner as he came up behind her. Chat turned to Ladybug and held her hand to kiss it in a gentlemanly fashion. "I still have hope." Chat gave a million Euro smile to Ladybug and the cameras.</p><p>The media gushed at this statement. Ladybug turned an annoyed glance at her partner, though she couldn't help but give a slight smirk. Then her earrings started to beep. "If you will excuse me, it's time to BUG OUT!" she said as she threw her yo-yo to the nearest lamp post and made her getaway.</p><p>Chat took a bow at the assembled reporters and said, "This Chat's gotta get going, too. Adieu!" Then he took off as well, the media filming his exit.</p><p>Both Chat Noir and Ladybug rushed to their homes, making sure nobody was following them. Marinette Dupain-Chang collapsed onto her bed, making sure that her Kwami had her favorite sweet treats, while Adrien Agreste detransformed and pointed his Kwami to the mini-fridge he kept in his bedroom, filled with cheese.</p><hr/><p>A few days later, Chat Noir sat on top of a rooftop, looking at the Eiffel Tower. He smiled as he heard his love land beside him after they finished checking out the city.</p><p>"Beautiful night for a paw-trol, isn't it Milady?"</p><p>"Again with the puns, Kitty," Ladybug sighed. "But you're right. It is a beautiful night. It seems slow. How did it go for you tonight?"</p><p>"Same." Chat looked at his Lady Love. He could never get enough of her beautiful face or those gorgeous bluebell eyes.<em> Now or never,</em> he thought. <em>Come on, Adrien. You have girls swooning for you all the time. How hard can it be to let your Lady know how you feel?</em> Apparently, pretty hard.</p><p>"Milady," he began a little shyly. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ladybug, you and I have been partners now for how long?"</p><p>"Two years. No, three."</p><p>"I trust you with my life. I trust you with my heart. I... " He needed some water for his suddenly dry throat. Better just to say this and get it out there. "I love you, Milady." He stood sheepishly, waiting for her reply.</p><p>"Chat," she began. She looked away from him for a minute. Adrien refused to rush her, always hoping for the answer he desired. "Kitty," she said looking back at him with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You are one of my best friends and the greatest partner I could ever hope for. I couldn't do what I do without you. But I just don't feel that way about you."</p><p>Adrien's heart broke. Again.</p><p>"Is this still about that boy you like?" Adrien relied on his model training and tried not to let the hurt show.</p><p>"Yes," she shyly turned away for a moment. "Don't get me wrong, there are times I wish I could return your feelings. But he had my heart first."</p><p>"You wouldn't want to tell me his name, would you?"</p><p>"Sorry, Chaton. Our secret identities need to be protected. If I give you too much information, you could figure out who I am. You know the risks."</p><p>"Is that such a bad thing? Maybe we know each other in our regular lives, and we can protect each other."</p><p>"And maybe we don't."</p><p>"Well whoever this boy of yours is, I hope he knows what a special and precious lady you are. And he'd damn well better take care of your heart since you won't let me do it."</p><p>"Thank you, Chat," Ladybug said with a tear in her eye. "That means a lot."</p><p>"You're welcome, Ladybug. Any time."</p><p>With that she left, leaving a large, Ladybug-sized hole in his heart. Adrien went home to his lonely room in the cold Agreste mansion. He tried settling in for the night, but his thoughts kept him awake.</p><hr/><p>Adrien sat on his bed, refusing to cry. Once again, the love of his life had rejected him. He hit his pillow and sniffled - just a little. And yet...</p><p>There was the photo of Ladybug kissing him during the Dark Cupid incident. And that photo from Oblivio sure looked passionate. If he could make her fall in love with him during Oblivio, then he could surely make Ladybug fall for him again. Right?</p><p>"It's not fair."</p><p>"Are you going all moony-eyed over Ladybug again, kid? Disgusting." teased the black cat Kwami of Destruction.</p><p>"I can't help it, Plagg. I love her." Adrien sighed, punching his pillow again. "The heart wants what the heart wants."</p><p>"Well, what is it you love about Ladybug?"</p><p>"She's brave and creative. Smart and beautiful, too, and those gorgeous blue eyes of hers..." he thought for a minute. "And she's kind. And not afraid to make up for her mistakes. And though I hate to admit it, she looked great wearing your power during that Reflekdoll thing. And I got a new respect for her abilities. Being Mister Bug wasn't exactly easy. I just... don't understand why she doesn't love me."</p><p>"Kid, maybe Ladybug doesn't know the real you. Stop hero-worshiping and move on to a new love. Like delicious, gooey Camembert. It's never done me wrong." advised Plagg as he stuffed another piece of said substance into his tiny mouth. "Try looking for someone like Ladybug a little closer to home."</p><p>"There's no one like Ladybug."</p><p>"Are you sure? Let's go over those traits you admire about Ladybug again. Who do you know who is brave, creative, smart, and has 'gorgeous blue eyes', and is beautiful if you'd only look at her?"</p><p>That brought Adrien up short. "Plagg, are you saying I know Ladybug in civilian form?"</p><p>"I'm not saying anything," said Plagg as he ate another piece of Camembert. How something that small could go through that much cheese is something Adrien had wondered ever since the Cat miraculous had mysteriously shown up in his room one day.</p><p>"Still... if I know her in her civilian form then I'd have to interact with her." Adrien thought about all the girls he knew. The most likely candidates were at his school.</p><p>He scratched three girls off his list immediately: Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina. The first two didn't have the temperament (plus Chloe was Queen Bee), and Sabrina was Chloe's sycophant. Juleka? No, wrong body type &amp; too timid. Rose? No. Her personality didn't fit. Alix was too much into rollerblading - and too short.</p><p>Alya? Hmmm. Alya was confident, but she was also a born journalist. She was constantly trying to figure out who Ladybug was. Unless that was an act.</p><p>"Marinette?" he mused. "Same hair color and general build. A great leader and class representative. She's definitely creative - that bowler had she designed looked awesome AND got the attention of my father. Brave? Well... I love how she stands up to Chloe and for the people in our class. But Ladybug? Probably not. I mean she seems so shy she can never say two words in front of me."</p><p>"Kitten, wearing the miraculous grants powers, but it also grants disguises. Are you the same when you're Chat Noir as you are when you're Adrien?"</p><p>"Well, no, but that's because the eyes change as does the hair. And I can be freer as Chat than I am as Adrien, with all of Father's rules and schedules."</p><p>"Then what makes you think that Ladybug is the same in civilian form? All I can say is, open your eyes."</p><p>"Yeah, but … Marinette?" </p><p><em>Humans are so dense sometimes,</em> thought Plagg as he took another bite of cheese. <em>Especially this one.</em></p><hr/><p>"Stupid alley cat," Marinette sighed as she punched her pillow. She didn't want to hurt him - after all, he was her partner. "Why does he do that, Tikki? How can he declare his love for me when he doesn't really know me?"</p><p>"Maybe he does know you," said the red, bug-like Kwami of Creation. "He knows the confident, talented Marinette I know hides in there somewhere."</p><p>"Hiding inside clumsy, plain old Marinette who can't even say two sentences to the boy she likes without tripping over words. Or onto my face." Marinette sighed.</p><p>"What is it about Chat Noir that you have a problem with? You are great as partners."</p><p>"I don't have a problem with him. I'm just not romantically attracted to him," she said as her heartbeat picked up a little. "Adrien on the other hand..."</p><p>"Marinette, you're never going to get anywhere with Adrien until you can channel a little of that inner Ladybug confidence and actually talk to him. You need to let him know how you feel, or you're going to keep having these same problems. Either that or stop with the hero worship and look for someone with similar qualities," Tikki said softly as she hugged the girl's cheek.</p><p>"I can't, Tikki".</p><p>"Yes, you can. I'll be right there with you."</p><p>Marinette teared up a little. "Thank you, Tikki. I'll try again tomorrow."</p><p>"That's my girl," the Kwami said fondly as she hugged her chosen.</p><hr/><p>Alya arrived at school and stood at the front steps, looking around for her friends. She saw Nino and waved him over.</p><p>"Hey, handsome!"</p><p>"Morning, yourself, beautiful," he replied. Alya never tired of the look in her boyfriend's eyes. "Seen Adrien yet?"</p><p>"Nope. No sign of Marinette either, though that doesn't surprise me. She'll probably rush in at the last minute, as per usual."</p><p>The two chatted about everything and nothing, waiting for the others to arrive. Pretty soon, they saw Adrien's car pull up as his bodyguard let him out. The couple waved him over.</p><p>"Hey, Adrien. What's up, bro?" asked Nino as he saw Adrien. "You look down, man."</p><p>"A bit," Adrien admitted. He looked at Alya, then back to Nino. "Can I talk to you about it later, Nino?"</p><p>"What, don't want to talk in front of the girl," Alya teased. "It's just me."</p><p>"Thanks, Alya, but in this case, it's a guy thing." Adrien paused. "Seen Marinette yet?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Wait a second." Alya looked across the street as the bluenette in question ran their way. "There she is." Alya thought she looked sad.</p><p>The three friends waived to Marinette to hurry, as the warning bell was about to ring. They made their way to their homeroom class, and Marinette was able to slide into her seat just as the late bell rang.</p><p>Alya looked over at Marinette. "What's with you today," she asked, concerned. "You look like something the cat dragged in."</p><p>Marinette gave a wry chuckle and put her head down on her desk. "That's one way to put it."</p><p>"Come on, spill."</p><p>"I..." Marinette didn't know where to begin. She really needed Alya's advice, but she didn't want to let it slip that she was Ladybug, Paris's #1 female superhero. And she wasn't sure if here &amp; now was the best time to have this conversation. Eventually, Alya's stare made her relent. "If you must know, there's this boy that confessed his love to me last night."</p><p>Alya tried not to squeal as she looked meaningfully at Adrien.</p><p>"No, not Adrien!" Marinette whispered frantically. "Someone else. And I had to turn him down. I could see he was heartbroken."</p><p>"So who is this other guy?" Alya was always looking for gossip.</p><p>"I can't tell you. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway." Marinette murmured. "He's a very nice guy. Just not..."</p><p>"Just not Adrien."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Nino and Adrien were having a similar conversation.</p><p>"Dude, you don't look so good today. What's up?" Nino asked.</p><p>"Didn't sleep much," grumped Adrien, a half-smile on his lips.</p><p>"No, dude. I know you too well. It seems like something more than that."</p><p><em>Why not?</em> thought Adrien. <em>I need some support. I just can't tell him everything.</em> "If you must know, I confessed my love to a girl I like."</p><p>"Woah. That took guts, dude. What did Marinette say?"</p><p>Adrien looked shocked. "It wasn't Marinette. She's just a friend."</p><p><em>Uh-huh, sure. "Just a friend" my butt</em>, thought Nino but out loud he said, "Oh. ... So what happened?"</p><p>"She turned me down," Adrien whispered. "She was polite about it. She said she liked someone else." He turned his emerald eyes toward his best friend. "But it hurts, you know?"</p><p>"That sucks, bro." Nino gave Adrien a friendly punch on the shoulder as he said "I'm here for ya' man."</p><p>"Thanks, Nino. That helps." Adrien wished he could share the rest, but the risk was too great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette tries (and fails) to confess to Adrien. Alya and Nino discover something ... surprising.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings, readers! Thank you for your patience as I try to overcome my writer's block. I promised that I have ideas waiting in the wings - I'm just trying to figure out how to get them down in story format.</p><p>As always, I appreciate your constructive reviews.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>Alya tried multiple times to console Marinette throughout the class, but Marinette was either gazing dreamily at the teen supermodel in front of her or seeming depressed. Probably over what she said happened last night. It couldn't go on. Alya decided to enlist some help.</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: Hey, Babe! Will you meet me after school? I need your help with something.</strong>
</p><p>It wasn't long before she got Nino's reply. <strong>No prob, Beautiful. I need your help with something, too.</strong></p><p><em>Well, that's interesting</em>, thought Alya. She looked up at her boyfriend, who seemed to be trying to console the boy next to him.</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: Something up with Adrien?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nino: I'll tell you later. Right now he needs his bro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: 4:00 at my place?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nino: See you then!</strong>
</p><p>Now that her plans were in place, Alya looked up … directly into the stern gaze of M. Bustier. "As important as I'm sure the latest Ladybug video is, Alya, we are in school. If I have to tell you one more time to put your phone away, I'll confiscate it until the end of class."</p><p>"Yes, M. Bustier," Alya grumbled as she placed her phone in her bag.</p><p>"Now, let's talk about your next assignment…"</p><hr/><p><em>This is it,</em> Marinette thought. <em>I've only been trying to do this for three years. Today is the day! Besides, I promised Tikki.</em></p><p>Marinette waited until morning classes had ended and they were headed for the lunch break. "Hey, A-Ad-Adrien!"</p><p>The handsome blond stopped and turned in her direction. "Hey, Marinette," he smiled - and Marinette nearly melted right there.</p><p>"I-I-I was wah-wondering. Ahem." <em>Come ON girl! Get a grip. It's only Adrien. The love of your life. And... SLOW DOWN…</em> "I.." she took a deep breath. "Would you like to …"</p><p>"Adrikins!" yelled Chloe from across the room. <em>Oh, great,</em> Marinette thought. <em>Once more, Chloe "the brat" Bourgeois interrupts my attempt at a heartfelt love confession</em>. Marinette rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Chloe," Adrien politely greeted his childhood friend.</p><p>"Adrikens," Chloe draped her arms around his neck. "I was wondering if you'd like to come and get ice cream with me after school."</p><p>"Oh. Thanks, Chloe. Maybe another time, though," Adrien said as he removed her arms. "I've got a Chinese language class right after school."</p><p>Chloe was obviously disappointed, though the look she directed at Marinette seemed to suggest that she had achieved her goal.</p><p><em>Oh, that's rich,</em> thought Marinette. <em>She definitely doesn't deserve to keep the Queen Bee miraculous.</em></p><p>"Ad-drien?" Marinette tried one more time.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>… and she just couldn't do it. "Have a good day. OK?"</p><p>Adrien smiled his million Euro smile. "Thanks, Marinette. You, too."</p><p>As he left, a brunette poked her head from behind the classroom door.</p><p>It was painful to watch, Alya decided. Marinette's experience with unrequited love was from both ends. But no matter how hard she tried, Alya couldn't get Marinette to divulge the name of the boy she rejected.</p><p><em>There's definitely something going on there,</em> Alya thought. <em>Something Marinette is keeping hidden from me. I've got to help her let it out before she gets hurt even more. </em><em>Thank God for Nino.</em></p><p>Alya couldn't wait until school let out today.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Babe!" Nino smiled as Alya opened her door. "Ready for our 'study date'?"</p><p>"Come on in, Nino." Alya chuckled as she led him to her computer, where she had been working on her next post.</p><p>"Anything new on the Ladybug front?"</p><p>"Not really. I'm just trying to figure out the best way to post the story after that latest Akuma attack. Ginger Snaps? Really? Sometimes I think Hawkmoth is trying to wear down Ladybug and Chat Noir's resistance just by the stupidity of the Akumas he sends."</p><p>"Lady WiFi," Nino reminded her. "And Bubbler." He started to laugh a little. "Come on, Beautiful, you asked for my help. What's up?"</p><p>"Did you see how distracted Marinette was today?"</p><p>"Yeah. Not her normal 'can't-say-two-words-in-front-of-Adrien' distracted, either. Something's going on with her."</p><p>"She told me a boy confessed his love to her yesterday, and she turned him down. You know how she feels about Adrien."</p><p>"Really? Did she say who?"</p><p>"No, and it's driving me crazy! I'll figure it out, though. She's my best friend, and she deserves happiness."</p><p>"So does Adrien. Did you know he was rejected yesterday?"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Yeah. He confessed his love to someone - he won't say who. She let him down easy."</p><p>"We've got to help them, Nino. You KNOW they're perfect for each other."</p><p>"My boy is blind, that's for sure. You and I both know he's crushing on Marinette. He just doesn't seem to believe it. I wonder who he confessed to yesterday? It's not Marinette, though."</p><p>"As if Marinette would reject a confession from Adrien." Alya put a photo of Marinette and Adrien on the right side of her computer screen, leaving the Ladyblog up on the left.</p><p>"I really think that if Marinette would let us know who confessed to her, if she could let it out, it would help her for sure. But since she's not telling us, we may need to figure it out on our own.</p><p>"Same with Adrien, Babe," said Nino. "You know, I once thought he had a thing for Ladybug. Wouldn't it be a trip if he'd tried to confess to her?"</p><p>"That would definitely be trippy," she agreed. Alya looked at her monitor, thinking. She happened to glance at the photo she was using for the Ladyblog. It showed Chat and Ladybug in what appeared to be an intense conversation. You could see the longing in Chat's eyes.</p><p>Then she looked at the photo of Adrien and Marinette. <em>No way! No freaking way!</em></p><p>"Nino! Check this out!" she whisper-yelled as she pointed to Marinette and Ladybug. She pulled up a photo editing program and played with the Marinette &amp; Adrien photo. She put masks on her two friends, plus black cat ears on Adrien. She compared the new photo with the one on the Ladyblog.</p><p>… the resemblance was uncanny.</p><p>"Nino? Um… what do you think?"</p><p>Nino just stared at the photos for a minute. "What if…" he stopped, then started again. "What if it was Chat Noir that confessed to Ladybug last night?" he mused. "But we can't jump to conclusions. We'd need proof."</p><p>"You're right. The last time I jumped to a conclusion like that it definitely wasn't a good experience. So… how do we get proof?"</p><p>"Hmm…" Nino thought for a minute. "Let's start by watching them when Akumas attack.</p><p>"There is that. I know Marinette always seems to disappear when an Akuma shows up. She says she hides in the bathroom."</p><p>"Adrien disappears, too, though he says it's because his father wants him safe. Safe! More like cocooned. That boy has very little freedom to be a teenager."</p><p>Alya thought for a minute. There was something else bugging her. "Nino, have you noticed how most of our class has been Akumatized?"</p><p>"Let's see. You were Lady WiFi and I was Bubbler. Plus together we were Oblivio. Ivan was Stoneheart. Alix was Timebreaker," said Nino.</p><p>"Nathan ended up being Evillustrator. Kim was Dark Cupid, and Mylène was Horrificator."</p><p>"Max was Gamer. Sabrina was Vanisher and Chloe was Antibug...and Queen Wasp. Juleka was Reflekta and Rose was Princess Fragrance.'</p><p>"Lila was Volpina… and Chameleon, Marc was Reverser. And even Ms. Bustier was Akumatized into Zombizou," said Alya.</p><p>"That's everyone in the class."</p><p>Alya thought for a minute. And another minute. Then her face lit up, "No, it isn't. It's ALMOST everyone in our class. You know who hasn't been Akumatized?"</p><p>Nino thought for a minute, then he an Alya spoke together. "Marinette and Adrien!"</p><p>Nino looked at Alya. "We need proof."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A challenge is issued...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge "Thank you" to all my readers for your patience and your encouragement. I prrrromise that I have some excellent scenes coming up - I'm just working out how to get there.</p><p>As always, I'd appreciate any constructive comments or suggestions, as that can only improve my writing.</p><p>Finally, I do not own anything to do with Miraculous Ladybug other than the plot of this story (more's the pity). This is done as an homage to the show and is written with love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>Paris's superheroes ran across the rooftops, enjoying the night's patrol. It was half-serious and half playful as they raced each other to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug won, as per usual. Panting, she sat down, waiting for her partner to arrive a few seconds later.</p><p>"Good one!" she panted. "You gave me a run for the money today, Chat".</p><p>"Happy to oblige, Milady," Chat replied with a Cheshire grin on his face. "I love spending time with you."</p><p>"Hmmm…" she looked over the city, just marveling at its beauty. "I love living in Paris."</p><p>"The City of Love for sure."</p><p>Ladybug punched Chat's shoulder, "You're just a huge romantic, aren't you, Kitty."</p><p>"Always and forever, Bugaboo."</p><p>"Don't call me Bugaboo." Ladybug sat lost in thought. Her mind drifted toward Adrien and today's failed attempt at confessing her love. She sighed.</p><p>"What's with the melancholy, Milady?"</p><p>Marinette thought about it for a moment or two. She loved her partner – he was her absolute best friend, and she loved working with him, but… this was different. "It's something to do with my civilian life. I … I'm not sure what I can say without revealing who I am. Plus… I don't want to hurt you, Kitty." She looked down.</p><p>Chat put his arm around her shoulder, put his claw under her chin, and brought her eyes up to his. "Whatever it is, you can trust me, Ladybug. I purromise."</p><p>"I know, it's just… um… you promise you won't be too hurt?" she pleaded.</p><p>"Bugaboo, Miladybug, I love you. I am here for you. Like I said, always and forever."</p><p>"That's just it." she tried again. "I know you have feelings for me, and I keep rejecting your advances because of the boy I love in my civilian life."</p><p>Chat's face fell. He knew this, but it still hurt. He put on a brave face and his model's smile. If he had to be relegated to the friend zone then so be it – at least he'd still be friends with his lady. "It's ok, Ladybug. I know you don't feel the same way about me. I'm still your partner and, more importantly, your friend. Please, talk to me."</p><p>"Ok," Marinette took a deep breath. "So… I tried to confess to Ad – the boy I like today. I was almost there when something … well, someone, interrupted us and I just couldn't get it out. I mean, I've had this crush for three years now and it KILLS me that he sees me as just a friend and is totally clueless that I'm in love with him." Ladybug started to tear up, so Chat just hugged her closer, putting all the love he felt into the contact.</p><p>"He's an idiot if he can't see how wonderful you are." He looked into those gorgeous bluebell eyes. "You're smart, creative, brave," he moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "beautiful, confident, and the best friend this black cat has ever known."</p><p>"Confident, ha." she laughed ironically. "Me? Confident?"</p><p>He looked at her seriously. "I can't imagine you not being confident. Able to speak your mind. I mean, look at your speech to the people of Paris back when we first started. You reassured all of Paris that we were here to stop Hawkmoth."</p><p>"That's just it, Chat. I can be confident with most people or in the mask, but around him? I become a madly clumsy, inarticulate fool bumbling my words. Especially in my civilian form. It's like I've got diarrhea of the mouth."</p><p>"Well, that doesn't sound too appetizing," Chat joked.</p><p>Ladybug playfully punched him on the shoulder again. "The thing is, if I can't tell him how I feel, then how can I know if he likes me that way, too? Or if it would go anywhere at all? And I need to know if it will go anywhere before…" She thought a minute. "You know, I sort of envy the way you're able to just tell me your feelings."</p><p>Chat got serious for a moment. "It wasn't that easy," he said. "I tend to hide it behind joking and flirting."</p><p>"What can I do, Kitty? I've tried and tried, but nothing works."</p><p>He thought for a moment. "Flirt."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Flirt with him."</p><p>"I'm not sure how."</p><p>"Wanna practice," Chat smirked. "Come on, Bugaboo. You won't know until you try."</p><p>Ladybug looked up at her partner, thought a moment or two, and then said, "Don't get too close to the railing. I don't want you falling hard for me a second time."</p><p>Chat smiled. "I'm sure you'd rescue this kitty cat's heart," he said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.</p><p>Ladybug looked up at his green eyes and moved her hand up along his arm until it brushed over his collar bone. Then she flicked his bell. "Listen, pussycat, I know you like me." She stood up. "But you'll have to catch me!" She ran to the other side of the platform.</p><p>"What do I get when I win?" he smirked.</p><p>"Hmmm," Ladybug put a finger to her lower lip as she pretended to think. "Let me see… What would you want as your reward, my knight in shining leather?"</p><p>Chat leaped forward, Ladybug just skirting out of his grasp. "What I've wanted for three years. A kiss from Milady."</p><p>"You had one of those with Dark Cupid."</p><p>"Let me be more specific. A kiss to remember." He leaned in close, and Ladybug pushed him back by his nose, as she usually did, laughing. Chat quickly grabbed her by the waist. "Gotcha!" he shouted in triumph.</p><p>"That you did, Kitty," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"See? You can flirt, too," he said. "I enjoyed that, you know."</p><p>"But with you, I'm a little more confident. No pressure."</p><p>"Bugaboo, you are Ladybug both in and out of the mask. Just summon up some of your Ladybug courage and flirt with your idiot of a crush."</p><p>"I can't do it," she sighed.</p><p>"Oh yes you can. Because if you don't, I'm going to pun<em>-</em>ish you." he tickled her.</p><p>"Stop, Chat. Oh, this is a cat-astrophe!"</p><p>"I think it's purrfect." Chat said in a low voice. Ladybug bopped him on the nose. <em>Ladybug needs to get this idiot out of her system if I am going to have any chance at all</em>, Adrien thought. He thought about it a moment or two when an idea began to form.</p><p>Ladybug looked at Chat as he suddenly smirked and got a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, no. I know that look," she said.</p><p>"Ladybug, I'm issuing you a challenge," Chat said. "A bet, if you will."</p><p>"What's the bet?"</p><p>"I challenge you to flirt with your crush, so you will know once and for all where this blind idiot of yours stands."</p><p>"What are the stakes?"</p><p>"Well, if you complete the challenge and he likes you, then you have your reward. I'll leave you alone. If you complete the challenge and he doesn't feel the same way, then I get to continue purrsuing you. But if you chicken out, you go on a date with me. One date."</p><p>Marinette thought about it. She could find herself falling for her kitty. Would have most likely already have fallen for him if it wasn't for Adrien.</p><p>"Challenge accepted," she said. "I'll report how it goes on our next patrol."</p><hr/><p>Alya and Nino arrived in class early enough that most of the rest of the students were still settling in. Alya was sitting on Nino's desk before going to her spot.</p><p>"You know, Babe," Alya whispered, "I hate to say this, but I'm almost hoping for an Akuma today."</p><p>"I know what you mean. But if it doesn't happen, do you want to come by my place this afternoon and hang out? We could play some Super Penguino," Nino smirked.</p><p>Alya leaned in and kissed Nino on the cheek, "I think that can be arranged."</p><p>"Hey, Alya! Hi, Nino" The pair were startled at Marinette's greeting.</p><p>"You're here early," said Alya.</p><p>"Yeah. I had something I wanted to take care of," she said as she sat down, summoning up some of her Ladybug confidence. Alya and Nino just looked at her. Not only was she sitting on Adrien's desk, but she had ditched her normal outfit for a more form-fitting blouse and a flowing skirt. They didn't see a certain blond model sneak in the door.</p><p>"New outfit, Marinette," asked Adrien.</p><p>Marinette jumped, just a little. Then she took a steadying breath as she summoned up some of the courage she had as Ladybug, just as she'd promised Chat she would. "Yup. This is something I've been working on for a while. I finished it last night and wanted to show it off today." she said, gesturing over the ensemble, pointing out the ladybugs and black cats sewn into the skirt. "What do you think?"</p><p>"I think it's beautiful, Marinette," Adrien said with a smile.</p><p>Taking every ounce of confidence she'd been able to summon, Marinette swallowed hard. Then said, "Not as beautiful as you, Sunshine." She then bopped him on the nose and hopped off his desk. "I've got tons of ideas in my sketchbook based on Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is just the first one I've completed. Would you like to see more?" Marinette winked, then bounced to her seat, noticing Adrien's blush.</p><p>Nino and Alya just stared.</p><p>"Girl, what has gotten into you," Alya whispered to Marinette as she slid into her seat, trying not to tremble. "You've been trying to do something like that for as long as I've known you."</p><p>"Let's just say I've accepted the challenge of getting Adrien to notice me as more than just a friend."</p><p>"That must have been some challenge," Alya quipped.</p><p>"That it certainly was. But I'm not about to lose this bet." Marinette silently thanked Chat for issuing the challenge, as she's not sure she'd have been able to overcome her shy stuttering otherwise. But like she told Alya, this was one bet she didn't plan to lose.</p><p>Adrien just sat silently, blushing from head to toe. <em>What is up with my Everyday Ladybug today? </em>He thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flirting, Frog Noir, and Finding Out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to DragonRose0 for the idea for this Akuma and for the Lucky Charm that goes with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>It was hard for any of the four friends to concentrate in class all day.</p><p>Adrien kept blushing every time he thought of Marinette's … flirting? Yep, that's what she did. She was definitely FLIRTING with him. <em>Oh, boy, </em>Adrien thought. <em>That was unexpected.</em> He snuck a peek over his shoulder at the bluenette, trying not to go even redder. That skirt really showed off her legs. <em>Stop it, Adrien. Just stop. She's a good friend. I can't think of her like that! … Can I? Boy, is it hot in here, or what?</em></p><p>Marinette was flush with the success of her flirting.<em> Well, that seems to have worked. I can't believe I did it!</em> She took a deep breath as she looked at the boy in front of her.<em> I wonder if I should try some puns next? Or is that too much. I can't believe I was able to do it. HA! I beat your challenge, Chat!</em></p><p>Alya and Nino kept wondering what, exactly, had got into Marinette. The thought of looking for evidence of secret identities completely forgotten.</p><p>"Psst, Marinette," whispered Alya. "What's got into you today?" Marinette went as red as Ladybug's spotted attire. "Come on, girl, spill!"</p><p>Instead of answering, Marinette pulled out her phone and replied by text.</p><p>
  <strong>Mari: I met up with a friend last night. We got talking about our love lives, and he challenged me to make passes at Adrien.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: He? Is this the same guy that confessed to you the other day?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mari: Yes, actually.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: He challenged you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mari: Actually, it's more like a bet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: A bet? Come on, girl. SPILL! What were the terms?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mari: That if I couldn't flirt with Adrien, I had to go on a date with him. And I am NOT going to lose this bet!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: I see.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: Was the outfit part of the bet?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mari: No. I figured that if I was going to win this bet, I was going to give it my all. What do you think?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: You have half the boys drooling over you today, M. Including Adrien and Nino. Thanks for that, by the way.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mari: Then it's working?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: I'll have to check with Nino to be sure. But I think so.</strong>
</p><p>"… and that's why we always use personal protective gear in the lab." Mrs. Mendeleiev was saying.</p><p>Suddenly, everybody's phones started going off. <em><strong>AKUMA ALERT!</strong></em></p><p>Marinette breathed a heavy sigh. <em>I was just getting started</em>, she thought. <em>At least I can tell Chat that I've met his challenge.</em></p><p>"Ok, class, you know the drill. Everyone to safety in the gym or the library," Mrs. Mendeleiev's tone didn't allow for any arguments.</p><p>Alya headed for the entrance, reporter's instincts in full force. Nino grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a column. "Be careful, babe. OK?" He kissed her long and hard. "I don't want you getting hurt."</p><p>"I promise, Nino. I'll be careful."</p><p>"See that you are." He looked up from her eyes as she ran out the door, and noticed a certain blond model, looking furtive and heading downstairs. <em>He says his father wants him home. Why is he going into the basement now?</em> Nino quietly followed Adrien, keeping out of sight.</p><p>As the halls got darker and darker, Nino eventually realized where they were headed. <em>Why would Adrien want to go to the boiler room during the Akuma attack? It's not a designated safe area.</em> Nino tried to go a little faster, though he also made sure he wasn't spotted or made any noises loud enough to be heard.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a green light in the boiler room. Nino quickly hid behind the nearest door, and watched as Chat Noir came running past him. <em>What the…?!</em> As soon as Chat passed him, Nino went into the boiler room to search for Adrien. The blonde model was nowhere to be seen.</p><p><em>Well isn't that interesting,</em> thought the DJ. <em>Looks like one of Alya's theories is right after all.</em></p><hr/><p>Ladybug was first on the scene (other than the media), and was already dancing around, trying to locate the akumatized object. All around her were frightened people – and frogs.</p><p>This new supervillain was decked out in hip waders, a mosquito net hat, and a t-shirt that said "Frogs are people, too" with an image of none other than Kermit The Frog on it. In his hands, he held what looked like an expensive camera and a protest sign that proclaimed "SAVE THE WETLANDS".</p><p>"I am the Frog-tographer" he shouted as he looked around City Hall. "Mayor Bourgeois will pay for neglecting our natural resources. Protect the wetlands! Save the frogs! Down with City Hall! Oh, and Give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses!"</p><p>Chat landed next to Ladybug just as the Frog-tographer finished his latest tirade. "He looks hopping mad," Chat deadpanned.</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun. "Care to help me get a jump on this little problem?"</p><p>Chat laughed. "Puns from you, Milady? I must be rubbing off on you."</p><p>"That is just… wrong on so many levels," she said. "Let's do this fast. I was in the middle of something I need to get back to."</p><p>"Oh?" Chat grinned his Cheshire Cat grin. "Do tell."</p><p>"After the Akuma, Chat. Focus!" Ladybug thought for a minute or two. "So what do you think," she said, dodging another blast from Frog-tographer's camera. "The protest sign or the camera?"</p><p>"Hmmm…" Chat looked. "The protest sign. There's just something <em>wrong</em> about it."</p><p>"I agree, Kitty. You go high, I'll go low." … and off they went, as always Chat provided the distraction.</p><p>"Hey, Mr. Toad! Know where I can get enough butter &amp; garlic for some good frogs legs?"</p><p>Frog-tographer went wild and swung his protest sign toward Chat, who lazily rolled out of the way.</p><p>"I haven't caught any mice lately, so I'm really hungry. Maybe I can make do with a frog or two?" Chat was in his element. Unfortunately, Frog-tographer caught Ladybug in his peripheral vision, and swung towards her, pointing his camera.</p><p>"You are bugging me! Maybe this will put you out of my misery." He pressed the camera's shutter button.</p><p>"NO!" Chat yelled as he pushed Ladybug out of the way. The next thing you know, Ladybug was looking at a very dark-colored frog with a bell around its neck. Ladybug gently picked up Frog Noir. "What am I going to do with you, Kitty?" she said with a heavy sigh.</p><p>Jumping to a high rooftop, she stared at the Akuma. "This is a tough one, and I don't think I'll be able to do this without you," she said to the frog beside her.</p><p>"Ribbit."</p><p>"Thanks for your opinion, Chat. Unfortunately, I can't understand you."</p><p>Frog Noir stared at his Lady, an idea forming in his amphibian brain. He jumped out of her hands and toward her face.</p><p>"Gah! What are you doing, Chat?"</p><p>Frog Noir tried to bow as if he were a prince. Then he tried pursing his amphibian lips.</p><p>"You've GOT to be kidding me." Ladybug thought about it. And thought some more. She looked over at Frog-tographer, then at Frog Noir. She thought about all those fairy tales where the handsome prince needed his princess to kiss him to break the spell. She recalled how Chat called her "Princess" in her civilian form.</p><p>She thought of Adrien, and she thought of Chat. If she were honest with herself, there were feelings there for Chat that she buried because of her crush on Adrien. How had this stay found his way into her heart? Stealthily, that's how.</p><p>"Fine. Just don't make anything of this," she said as she picked up Frog Noir and proceeded to kiss him on his amphibian lips. A swirling of magic surrounded him, and there she stood – kissing Chat Noir. She broke the kiss.</p><p>"Wow, Milady. That kiss was… ribbiting."</p><p>"Don't look smug," she said. "Let's try this again. LUCKY CHARM!" A giant red &amp; black polka-dotted fly swatter dropped into her hands. <em>Strangely, this is appropriately themed. But what to do with it?</em></p><p>Ladybug looked around at her surroundings, her Ladybug vision pinging on the flyswatter, Frog-tographer's camera hand, and Chat Noir. Throwing the flyswatter at Chat she said, "Aim for the camera hand!", then proceeded with the plan.</p><p>This time, Ladybug was the distraction. "Hey, Swampy! What's got your mosquito netting in a bunch?"</p><p>"For me to protect our wetlands, I need your miraculous. Come here, little bug!"</p><p>"Uh uh! You have to catch me first, and this bug is fast!" Ladybug exclaimed while skipping just out of Frog-tographer's reach. At this point, Chat was able to pounce from behind, slapping Frog-tographer's camera hand with the flyswatter as he yelled "Cataclysm!"</p><p>Frog-tographer was not able to use his camera effectively and ended up dropping it by its lanyard around his neck. Chat was able to destroy the protest sign, and a black &amp; purple butterfly flew out of it.</p><p>"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" she said as she caught it. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," she said as the pure white butterfly flew away.</p><p>Ladybug picked up the giant flyswatter and threw it up in the air, shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!" Thousands of tiny ladybugs flew throughout the city, fixing what was broken and returning the frogs back to Parisian citizens.</p><p>"Pound it!" the two heroes fist-bumped as their miraculouses started beeping.</p><hr/><p>With two miraculouses beeping, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on a nearby rooftop.</p><p>"We don't have much time before we transform back," Ladybug said, exasperated.</p><p>"I know, but I have a quick question for you." Ladybug just glared at him. "How's that date looking in my future?"</p><p>"Chat, you lost. I actually got up enough courage to flirt with him."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Yup" Ladybug popped the 'p' sound in the word. "It was going well, too. At least before the Akuma. You know, I need to thank you. I'm not sure I could have done this without your challenge."</p><p>"You <em>bet,</em> Milady," Chat said, trying to hide his heartache with a pun. "Any time… except now. This cat's going to turn civilian if he doesn't leave soon." And with that, he bounded away to another alleyway, thinking as he did so of the odd coincidence at school today.</p><p>Ladybug smirked as she dropped into an alley in a different direction and transformed. <em>I told you I could do it, you silly kitty. But I still need to see if Adrien feels the same way. </em>What she didn't notice was a certain brunette blogger nearby, filming the conversation on the roof, hiding in that same alley.</p><p>Alya was happily looking at the footage she got of Ladybug kissing the frog when saw Ladybug drop into the alley and decided to hide as quickly as possible. There was a red glow… and the last person she thought would be in that alley. Marinette!. <em>Ha! I was right!</em> Alya thought. <em>But what do I do with this information? Hmmm… I wonder if Nino discovered anything.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More flirting lets the cat out of the bag...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience as I write these chapters. I honestly don't know the contents of a chapter until I'm writing it, but as I've said before, I've got certain scenes in mind for the future.</p><p>Thank you to FossilRuins and eowyn-of-arizona for your helpful reviews. I'll try to keep your suggestions in mind as I write.</p><p>And as always, thank you to DragonRose0. Without you, I don't think I'd have ever started this story. You are the Chat to my Ladybug (flirt), and I'll always love you, you dork.</p><p>Oh, and I don't own any rights to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir at all (more's the pity). Just the plot to this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>By the time the fight with Frog-tographer was over, it was too late for school to reconvene, so the students had the rest of the day off. Marinette decided to work on another piece to her outfit. The jacket was nearly done anyway, but the real show stopper tomorrow was going to be the shirt.</p><p>Like the skirt, the jacket was light tan - about the shade of chocolate chip cookie dough. While the skirt had the ladybug and black cat motif all over, that accent was restricted to the jacket's pockets. The tailored jacket used ladybug buttons and had paw prints decorating the jacket's collar points. Marinette only had a little stitching to finish.</p><p>The shirt on the other hand… well, let's just say it was a blatant representation of the superhero duo. She was just about to try it on when her mother called up.</p><p>"Marinette, honey? You have a visitor."</p><p>"One moment, Maman." Marinette hurriedly pinned the shirt on the dressmaker's dummy and was about to head downstairs when she heard a knocking on her bedroom's trap door.</p><p>"Marinette? It's Alya. I want to show you the latest Ladyblog video! Can I come in?"</p><p>"Sure, Alya. Come on up. I'm just working on something for tomorrow."</p><p>Alya opened the door and looked over at Marinette. "Nice jacket!"</p><p>"I'd have worn it today, but it wasn't quite ready," said Marinette sheepishly. "But I'm going to wear it tomorrow. Along with that," she said as she pointed toward the shirt on the stand. "I don't have too much to go on it, either. I'm sure I'll get it done before tomorrow.</p><p>"Marinette, it's beautiful." Alya took a closer look. "Can I order one?"</p><p>"Be serious."</p><p>"I am being serious. Do you know how many LadyNoir shippers there are out there? I'm sure they'd love something like this." Marinette blushed. "Anyway, the reason I came over is I wanted you to see the latest video I caught of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Kissing!"</p><p>Marinette spluttered. "What?"</p><p>"Here, see for yourself." Alya handed her the phone and the video. It showed the whole thing, from Ladybug picking up the dark-colored frog with a bell around its neck to the obvious conversation she was having with it, to Ladybug kissing the frog and finally pulling away from Chat's lips.</p><p>"It's like the Princess and the Frog, but in real life! Though we are dealing with evil magic butterflies, so I guess anything can happen. But this goes to prove my point. Ladybug must have some feelings for Chat Noir for this to have worked. Right?"</p><p>Marinette just stayed silent as she went beet red. "With as often as Ladybug pushes Chat away, are you sure it wasn't just trying to break the spell so she could have her partner back," Marinette sheepishly asked, her blush getting deeper.</p><p>"Mmm, maybe. Though in all the stories I've read there has to be some feeling already there for the kiss to work." Alya looked directly into Marinette's eyes. "I wonder if they know each other in real life?"</p><p>"It's probably best not to ask, Alya. I mean what about their safety? And the safety of their friends and family?"</p><p>"Well, whoever Ladybug is, I hope she has a best friend as good as I am," Alya deadpanned. Then broke out into a hearty laugh. "You know I've got your back, right girl?"</p><p>Marinette gave Alya a huge hug. "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me."</p><p><em>Bet I do, Ladybug,</em> thought Alya. <em>Thank you for protecting us, and all of Paris. And thank you for trusting me with Trixx. I'll make sure to keep you and your identity safe.</em></p><p>"So, you and Adrien?" Alya leaned in conspiratorially. "I'm guessing tomorrow will be more of the same?"</p><p>"Yes, actually. I'm still working on that bet. Though I was able to tell my friend that he lost the chance to date me for the foreseeable future."</p><p>"Really? You <em>are</em> competitive, aren't you." <em>I'm betting the "friend" is Chat Noir. It sounds like something he would do. </em>"So, what's tomorrow's plan of attack. And do you need any help?"</p>
<hr/><p>Adrien sighed heavily as he flopped onto his bed. He'd had a weird day. Between Marinette flirting with him and Ladybug kissing his frog self so he could be Chat Noir again, his heart and emotions were all over the place. He sighed again.</p><p>"Thinking about your Lady Love? Or is it Pigtails this time?" Plagg snarked.</p><p>"Plagg, shut up. I'm thinking."</p><p>"Who are you thinking about," the Kwami asked.</p><p>"Plagg!" Adrien was quiet for a minute or two, then decided he needed to talk to somebody – even if it was Plagg. "Did Marinette seem… odd to you today?"</p><p>"She's a teenage girl. She seems odd every day."</p><p>"Get serious," Adrien said to the floating cat. "Normally she can't string two words together around me, and suddenly… I don't know. It's like someone flipped a switch and now there's a different person in Marinette's body."</p><p>"Why do you think that is," asked the Kwami.</p><p>Adrien thought about it a minute. "I wish I knew, Plagg." The Kwami just rolled his eyes. "I mean she's confident around everyone else. Just not me. At least, not until today when she started <em>flirting</em> at me. And did you see that outfit she made?" He didn't realize it, but his face started turning red at the thought of seeing Marinette in something like that again.</p><p>He sighed heavily. "What am I going to do, Plagg? I pledged my heart to Ladybug, and now here comes Marinette. I like her, she's a great friend. And I don't want to ruin that. Besides, I feel like I'd be betraying Milady if I start to have feelings for a … friend." He looked off into the distance, thinking about two girls and trying to sort out his feelings.</p><p>Plagg patted Adrien's shoulder. "Kid, like I've said before. You need to open your eyes."</p><p>"Huh?" Adrien said as he looked toward the magical creature.</p><p>"You'll figure it out. Eventually." <em>Tikki, I swear to all of creation that next time YOU'RE getting the mopey one.</em></p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Marinette made sure she was on time for school. She wanted to arrive just a little early, so she had time to flirt with Adrien again.</p><p>Alya was waiting for her on the school steps. "Dang, girl. I thought it looked good on the mannequin, but this? All the guys are going to go crazy! And I really do want one of those t-shirts."</p><p>"Maybe I can make one for you," the designer said.</p><p>"With as much as you do for the class and everything, you really ought to start charging for your commissions. You are <em>talented</em>!"</p><p>"I like making gifts for friends," she said.</p><p>Alya caught movement in the corner of her eye as a certain DJ came up to them.</p><p>"Morning, Babe," Alya said.</p><p>"Hey, my foxy lady," Nino grinned. Then he looked at Marinette. "Woah, Dudette! That's some outfit today." He swallowed a little. "If I weren't already taken by the world's best blogger, my old crush might just come back."</p><p>The designer blushed a little. "Is it really that good?"</p><p>"Girl, if Adrien is blind to you in that outfit, I'd say he needs an optometrist. Or a shrink," said Alya. The three friends laughed at that.</p><p>Just then, they heard a car door shut and looked over as said model was getting out of the car. Adrien waved toward the threesome, not noticing Marinette's full ensemble as she was somewhat hidden behind Nino &amp; Alya.</p><p>"Morning, guys," he said as he approached his friends.</p><p>"Morning, Adrien."</p><p>"Yo, Dude."</p><p>"Morning, Sunshine," said Marinette, stepping out from behind her best friend. Adrien's jaw dropped seeing her outfit. Summoning some of her Ladybug courage and flashing a bright smile she said, "What's the matter, Hot Stuff? Cat got your tongue?"</p><p>Adrien nearly choked. <em>Does she know? No… she can't know. </em>He didn't notice, but Nino nearly choked as well. Alya stared at her boyfriend.</p><p>Marinette lifted Adrien's chin with her finger so she could look into his eyes. "Come on, Adrien. We'll be late." Then she simply walked away.</p><p>Adrien, Nino, and Alya followed Marinette to class, where she placed her things at her seat. "I think it's a little warm in here," she said as she took off her jacket to place on her chair.</p><p>"Yeah, warm," Adrien said as he stared at what the jacket revealed.</p><p>The shirt's coloring was split in two, right down the middle. Across the chest was a domino mask, split in half. The half on the left was red with black polka dots and showed up nicely against the black background. The right half was black against the red background. The neckline was a soft curve, and it had standard, t-shirt length sleeves. The stitching was also themed. On the black half, the decorative stitching was Chat Noir's signature neon green, while on the red half the decorative stitching was black. The material was stretchy and soft, similar to spandex, and very comfortable. On the back of the t-shirt, you could see Lady Noir plainly, but if you looked closer you could see it said Ladybug and Chat Noir (with the word "bug" and "Chat" in a smaller font), showing the full names and yet bringing to mind the pairing that most of Paris wanted to see happen. Or at least a certain feline partner did.</p><p>Adrien's jaw dropped. "Wow," he said. "M-Mm-Marinette?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"H…" (he cleared his throat). "How many L-Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired items are in that p-portfolio of yours?" <em>Why am I stuttering? It's just Marinette! Beautiful, kind, extremely talented Marinette. And that shirt shows off her curves nicely. Wait… what?</em></p><p>"Um… quite a lot. I mean, they're out there every day, risking their lives to keep Paris safe. They're quite an inspiration."</p><p>"So are you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The model thought fast. "So are you, um, going to enter the <em>Gabriel Fashions</em> design contest?"</p><p>"I hadn't thought about it. I mean, designers will be entering from all over France, and probably from around the world." She looked downcast, losing a bit of her confidence. "I'm not sure I could compete at that level."</p><p>This time, it was Adrien's turn to put a finger under Marinette's chin and make her look into his eyes. "It's worth a try, though. Right? I mean, look at what you've accomplished already!"</p><p>Marinette's heart was beating about a million kilometers a minute. "If, um, if you say so," she blushed, looking down for a minute. Then she cleared her throat and looked right into Adrien's gorgeous green eyes. "You know, I was thinking of adding more heroes to the mix. You know, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and so on."</p><p>"Girl, that would be awesome!" squeaked Alya, bringing the two out of their reverie. "Maybe do a Rena Rouge and Carapace shirt similar to the Lady Noir one you're wearing?" the reporter asked hopefully.</p><p>"Hmm.," said Marinette. "You may be on to something." She picked up the edge of her skirt. "I was thinking of adding more of the heroes on the skirt here," she said pointing to empty spaces in the skirt's design. "That's something to think about. Or should I do designs based strictly on a particular hero?"</p><p>Adrien cleared his throat as he tried to clear his mind. "Marinette, whatever you decide to do with your portfolio, I know you can hold your own in the contest," he said.</p><p>"Do you think so?"</p><p>"Yes. I bet you'll place very highly, if not an outright win."</p><p>"Adrien, you are one of my best friends in the entire world," Marinette said. "But <em>if</em> I decide to enter this contest, I want it to be on my own merits. No helping with the judges. Okay?"</p><p>Adrien grasped his chest in mock pain. "I would never use my influence at <em>Gabriel </em>to influence a contest," he said. "That's just wrong."</p><p>"And that's just one of the reasons I love you," said Marinette. Then she turned about as red as her superheroine uniform. <em>Did I really just say that out loud? Oh, crap!</em></p><p>Adrien just looked at her, stunned, his face also turning a beautiful shade of red. After about a minute of complete silence, Adrien plucked up some of his inner Chat Noir, took Marinette's hand in his, and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, Marinette."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is there someone out there who is willing to make me a Lady Noir shirt as described above? Or an artist who is willing to draw it for me? :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bets, confessions, and consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>"And that's just one of the reasons I love you," said Marinette.</p><p>Adrien was shocked. His sweet, kind, beautiful friend was turning beet red after that statement. She looked just as shocked as he felt. <em>Oh, wow,</em> Adrien thought. <em>And all this time I thought she was just nervous around me because of who my father is. All those years of trying to get to know her better, and … she had a crush on me? Plagg was right. I am blind.</em> He felt his face turning red also. He needed to respond. But how?</p><p>Adrien plucked up some of his inner Chat Noir, took Marinette's hand in his, and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, Marinette," he said simply.</p><p>"Pay up," The two teens, not really having paid attention to anything else, looked toward their best friends as Nino put a Euro into his girlfriend's hand. "I TOLD you she'd confess first."</p><p>"Wait," said Adrien. "You bet on our love life?"</p><p>Before they could answer, Marinette started to laugh, a somewhat hollow sound. "Oh, this is a cat-astrophe," she said, thinking about her feline-themed partner and the results of their bet. "Flirt, he said. You'll never know until you try, he said. When I see him again, I may just skin that leather hide of his. Just purrfect. Aargh!" She buried her face in her hands.</p><p>"Marinette?" Adrien was stunned a second time. "Was that... cat puns?"</p><p>"Um, yeah," she looked up. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."</p><p>"I think I do," said Alya, now 100% confident that the "friend" who challenged Marinette was none other than Chat Noir.</p><p>Adrien looked closer at Marinette. Really looked. Over the past day or so, she had shown a confidence he rarely saw in her. And yet… it seemed familiar. He started to picture a red and black mask over her eyes.</p><p>"Marinette, I need to ask you something," Adrien said, swallowing hard. "Why," he cleared his throat again. "Um, why have you been so... flirty with me lately?"</p><p>"You want the truth?" she asked, burying her face in her arms as she lay her head on her desk.</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>Marinette sighed. Well, the cat was truly out of the bag anyway, so she may as well go for it. "Adrien, the truth is...," she swallowed hard and looked up. "The truth is I've had a huge crush on you ever since you gave me your umbrella on your first day of school three years ago. But I've been tongue-tied every time I try to let you know how I feel."</p><p>"What changed?"</p><p>"A friend issued me a challenge."</p><p>"A challenge?"</p><p>"More of a bet, actually. You see, he's had a crush on me for a long time, but I can't return those feelings because of…" she gestured to Adrien. "He's a really nice guy and a great friend, but," she looked up. "Until I know where I stand with you, I can't move forward. He challenged me to flirt with you."</p><p>Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. This seemed<em> very</em> familiar. He swallowed hard. "Let me guess. If you weren't able to flirt with me, if you lost that bet, you'd have to go on a date with him?" he asked, hoping it was true.</p><p>Marinette looked up and stared into Adrien's eyes. "That's exactly it. And I didn't have a clue how to flirt, so we practiced. I think he liked it a little too much."</p><p><em>Oh, God. I HAVE been an idiot. </em>"I think your practice made purrfect," Adrien punned. Marinette looked up at him sharply and saw what she could swear was a patented Chat Noir smirk on Adrien's face. "Marinette, my ma-madly clumsy Everyday Ladybug, I think we need to talk."</p><p>Marinette took a closer look at Adrien, trying to picture a black mask and mussed up hair. As soon as she saw it, the took a sharp breath and replied, "Agreed. I think I've stung this confession out long enough. No use letting it tangle us up any further." When she saw the huge smile on his face she knew he understood the reference. There was no denying it. Her long-time crush was her superhero partner.</p><p>"If you two are quite finished, I think it's time for class to begin," said Ms. Bustier.</p><p>"Talk to you at lunch," Adrien asked.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><hr/><p>Nino and Alya sat down in their respective seats and stared at their best friends. That was… unexpected. But it also meant she won the bet.</p><p>Alya snuck her phone out of her bag and texted Nino.</p><p>
  <strong>A: Hey, Babe! Wanna meet 4 lunch?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>N: Sure! These two won't be available and I have something to tell you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A: Oh? Spill.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>N: Not over text. Let's just say that you were right.</strong>
</p><p>Alya thought for a minute or two. Hmm.</p><p>
  <b>A: Shall we hit that café around the corner?</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>N: Looking forward to it, Sweet Cheeks.</strong>
</p><p>Alya blushed, then tried really, really hard to concentrate and take notes on the lesson because she knew that Marinette would be useless until she talked it out with Adrien.</p><p>As the lunch bell rang, Adrien took Marinette's hand and headed toward a nearby park saying they'd be back after the lunch break. Nino grabbed Alya and walked with her to the nearby café. They sat down at a table, making sure there was nobody that could hear them.</p><p>"So, spill. What was I right about."</p><p>"You remember when we were looking at those photos and you used that editing program on them?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well, the next day there was that Akuma attack. I followed our golden boy to a place he wasn't supposed to be. Let's just say he walked in, and someone else walked out. When I checked the area, our golden boy was nowhere to be found."</p><p>"Oh, this is too perfect! Both of my ships are about to set sail." Alya was very, very excited. She leaned in towards Nino and whispered. "I followed Ladybug after that Frog-tographer incident. I accidentally saw her de-transform. And I was right on that score, too. She doesn't know that I know."</p><p>"Wow, Alya." Nino thought a minute. "We need to keep this between us, you know. We need to protect them."</p><p>"Just what I would expect from you, turtle," she whispered.</p><p>Nino leaned back. "So, do you have any idea what Marinette's deal is with the flirting?"</p><p>Alya laughed. "Yes, actually. She told me that a friend challenged her to flirt with her crush. It was a bet, and if she couldn't do it she had to agree to go on a date with him."</p><p>"Him?"</p><p>"Yup. She described him as one of her best friends. Someone who had a crush on her." She leaned in toward Nino again. "I'm pretty sure she meant that Chat Noir issued the challenge to Ladybug."</p><p>Nino roared. "You've GOT to be kidding me. Oh, this is too much." He chucked again. "That boy did it to himself."</p><p>Alya was laughing just as hard. "Yup." She grinned just about as wide as the Cheshire Cat. "Hopefully this means that both Adrienette and LadyNoir ships are sailing."</p><p>Nino picked up his glass. "Here's to the two of them. They really are made for each other."</p><hr/><p>Neither Adrien nor Marinette could concentrate much on the lesson as they were both trying to sort out how they felt about what they just discovered about each other.</p><p><em>Marinette is Milady. My "everyday Ladybug" is the actual Ladybug. Marinette is my superhero partner and my best friend. How could I not have noticed before? She sits behind me in class… </em>and so on was going through Adrien's head.</p><p>Marinette's thoughts were more along the lines of <em>Oh my God! I've rejected Chat in favor of Adrien. But Adrien IS Chat. My crush is my superhero partner. I've been rejecting Adrien for Adrien. OMG! I've kissed Adrien at least three times now! Of course, one of those times he was a frog, but…</em></p><p>In short, the lunch period couldn't get there fast enough.</p><p>As the lunch bell rang, Nino grabbed Alya's hand saying they had things of their own to discuss, while Adrien took Marinette's hand and they went to the nearby park. They sat down on a bench, making sure there was nobody else around.</p><p>They looked at each other, quietly trying to figure out what to say. Adrien broke the silence first.</p><p>"Milady? It is you, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, Kitty, it's me." Marinette looked into Adrien's green eyes. "I don't know whether to thank you or skin you for issuing me that challenge." She sighed heavily. "I'm an idiot," she said.</p><p>"No more than me. I told you that crush of yours was a blind idiot. And I was right," Adrien blushed. "I can't believe that I didn't see it before."</p><p>"What gets me is that I was rejecting you because of my crush on … well, you."</p><p>"Now that you know the boy behind the mask, are you… okay?"</p><p>"Oh, Adrien, I'm more than OK. To think that my crush and my superhero partner are one and the same. I told you the night you issued that challenge that if it hadn't been for my crush I would probably have developed feelings for Chat."</p><p>"And I was being torn in two realizing I had feelings for both Ladybug, who I had dedicated my heart to, and the fantastic girl in my class that I was finally starting to see when she started flirting with me."</p><p>"So," Marinette looked shyly up at Adrien. "What do we do now that we know?"</p><p>"Just kiss her already, you idiot!" said a small voice. "Enough with all this sweetness, I need cheese!"</p><p>"Plagg!" said another small voice. "Let it be. They need to figure this out themselves."</p><p>The teens looked up to see the bug and black cat kwamis hovering nearby.</p><p>"Nice to see you again, Tikki," said the teenage supermodel.</p><p>"Good to see you too, Adrien," the creature of creation replied.</p><p>"Hey, Plagg," said Marinette.</p><p>"Hello, Pigtails," said the creature of destruction. "You really need to kiss this idiot kid. He's been pining for you something awful."</p><p>"Plagg!" both Tikki and Adrien yelled at the same time. Plagg just grinned. </p><p>"Come on, Stinky Sock. Let's leave them be for a while," Tikki said as she grabbed the black kwami's hand.</p><p>"Anything for you, Sugarcube," he responded fondly as they disappeared into a nearby tree.</p><p>"So…" said Adrien shyly.</p><p>"So…" said Marinette. Then she did something she never thought she'd do in a million years. She reached toward Adrien and kissed him, full on the lips. He was surprised at first, but then naturally just leaned into the kiss, deepening it, reaching for her waist and supporting her back. It was sweet, tender, and held all of the pent up feelings that they hadn't been able to express for over three years. They only broke apart once they needed some air.</p><p>"Wow," said Adrien. "That was…," he thought for a moment, "… definitely a kiss to remember."</p><p>"Unlike the other times?"</p><p>"It's not fair that you remember that kiss during Dark Cupid and I don't," Adrien pouted.</p><p>"Truth be told, I only did that to get my partner back." Marinette bopped Adrien on the nose. "I had no idea I was kissing the love of my life at the time," she grinned.</p><p>"When I saw the photo Alya took of us kissing after the Oblivio incident, I knew that I could get you to fall in love with me again," said Adrien, smiling.</p><p>Marinette laughed. "You know, I've been wondering a long time about that. I mean, what could have made us fall in love when we didn't have our memories?"</p><p>"Well, we know that we were hit just before we de-transformed, so we would most likely have seen the superhero form as well as each other's civilian identity. Just with no memory."</p><p>"I know that I called my Mom. We must have found out our identities – probably because of our wallets, so I must have called her because she had the same last name."</p><p>"Well, if we used our phones…" Adrien thought, then blushed a little bit. "I, um, had a ton of Ladybug photos on my phone back then. Still do, actually."</p><p>Marinette chucked. "My phone's background was photos of you, Hot Stuff," she said as she ruffled Adrien's hair. "It's weird to think that we figured out our love life when we had forgotten everything else."</p><p>"You know something else weird," Adrien asked. "We're going to need to go over just about every conversation we've ever had."</p><p>"Yeah," sighed Marinette. "You know something? Alya was right about that Frog Prince kiss the other day. There definitely had to be some feelings there for the kiss to break the Akuma's spell."</p><p>"I'm glad there was."</p><p>The alarm on the phone started to beep. "I think we ought to grab something before we go in, don't you?" Adrien asked. "My treat. Consider this a first date."</p><p>Marinette blushed, but accepted Adrien's arm as they called for their kwamis and headed out of the park, bought some food from a cart, then walked toward the school.</p><p>"Adrien, are we ... official?"</p><p>Adrien stopped for a brief moment, then turned to the petite girl beside him. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"</p><p>"Yes, Adrien."</p><p>"It's about time!" yelled a hidden black cat creature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe finally realizes where she stands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I try to publish when I can. Sometimes I get writer's block, and sometimes I'm inspired. I may be unavailable for a while due to some personal stress. (See my note at the bottom, if you want more details.)</p><p>As always, I don't own Miraculous: Ladybug (though I wish I did). I am simply a fan expressing her appreciation for these wonderful characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>Marinette was happily blushing as she held her boyfriend's hand (<em>Eek! Boyfriend!</em>) while walking back from the lunch break. Then she got a little more serious as she thought of something.</p><p>"Adrien?"</p><p>"Yes, Milady?"</p><p>Marinette stopped dead in her tracks. "We're going to need to watch the "Milady" stuff if we don't want Hawkmoth to figure out who we are. We ought to come up with other nicknames."</p><p>"As long as it's not 'Adrikins'," he said. "That drives me crazy!"</p><p>"That's another point." Marinette looked up at Adrien. "How soon should we 'come out' as boyfriend/girlfriend? I mean, you and I know that we know each other well. You're my kitty, after all." She smiled and her eyes shone. "But to the rest of the world we're just Adrien and Marinette, who just now talked about their feelings." She looked up at him.</p><p>"I think…" he said, looking around the park as they were leaving, half-eaten pastries in hand. "I think that we should tell people we're going to start dating." He looked at her softly, then kissed her. This time it was a chaste kiss. "We'll break the whole boyfriend/girlfriend part in a month or so."</p><p>"That sounds like a good plan." She stopped again. "That actually brings me to another point."</p><p>"Yes, Princess?"</p><p>"Oooh, 'Princess'. I think I like that," she smiled brightly. Then she cleared her throat. "As far as our alter-egos go… you know that we won't be able to hide our relationship from the media for long," she looked into his beautiful green eyes again, "but I think we have to try. If Ladybug and Chat Noir start dating as soon as we do, it may lead to some awkward conclusions and eventually out our secret identities."</p><p>"You have a point there. I promise, fair Princess, I will try to keep our relationship on the DL while we're transformed. At least until you say so."</p><p>"You know," she said, "once Ladybug and Chat Noir become official, Paris will have a field day. Especially Alya."</p><p>"Can you handle the media?"</p><p>"I'm sure I can if you are there to support me."</p><p>Adrien thought a moment. "Oh, crap. What are we going to tell the parents?"</p>
<hr/><p>Alya and Nino had just settled into their seats in the classroom when Adrien and Marinette walked in, hand-in-hand. Alya and Nino's eyes were like hawks, zeroing in on their best friends. Adrien, ever the gentleman, walked the designer to her seat, nodded to her, and sat in his own seat. Unfortunately, Alya and Nino weren't the only ones that noticed.</p><p>"Adrikins!" shouted Chloe as she made a beeline toward the new couple. She gave Marinette the stink eye as she smothered Adrien in a huge hug. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Hey, Chloe." Adrien gently tried removing Chloe's arms from around his neck. It was finally time to nip this obsession of hers in the bud. "I've asked you before to please stop calling me 'Adrikins'. I really don't like it. Plus," he gently pushed her arms back toward her, "you're invading my personal space."</p><p>Chloe looked at her childhood friend, dumbfounded. "But I thought you and I …" she said, almost meekly. Then she turned to Marinette and shouted, "What did you do to him, Dupain-Cheng? I know my Adrikins, and he wouldn't stoop to <em>your </em>level."</p><p>"Chloe, all I did was tell Adrien how I felt about him. We talked it out over lunch, and we've decided to date," Marinette looked at her boyfriend fondly.</p><p>"What?! Tell me it's not true, Adrikins!"</p><p>"Chloe, it's true. Marinette and I are dating. Speaking of which… Princess, shall we meet up for Ultimate Mecha Strike after school tomorrow?"</p><p>"Grounds sate! I mean, sounds great!" she replied.</p><p>Chloe stepped closer to Adrien once more, grabbing the model by the wrist. "You can't <em>do </em>this to me Adrikins!"</p><p>Marinette had nearly reached the breaking point. She stepped in between Adrien and Chloe and looked the blonde girl right in the eyes. "Chloe, he has asked you several times to stop invading his personal space and to stop calling him 'Adrikins'. I <em>suggest</em> that you respect his wishes."</p><p>Adrien tried one more time. "Chlo, you are one of my oldest friends. You are like a sister to me, and I'd like to keep it that way." He took a deep breath. "Please, do as I ask. And try to be happy for me. Okay?"</p><p>Chloe looked between the two teens, finally understanding where she stood in Adrien's life. Then she ran out of the classroom, crying.</p><p>Once she was gone, Alya leaned over to her best friend and whispered, "Well, I was going to ask you to spill, but I think you just did." She laughed softly as she punched Marinette in the arm. "Congratulations, girl!"</p><p>Marinette simply smiled as she stared at the boy in front of her. Then she tried really, really hard to concentrate on the lesson. This wasn't going to be easy...</p>
<hr/><p>Chloe ran out of the classroom and toward the locker room. How dare he reject her! After all she'd done for her Adrikins! She sat down on the nearest bench, held her head in her hands, and cried, not caring for her reputation or who might see her.</p><p>=^.^=  =^.^=  =^.^=</p><p>Back in his lair, Hawkmoth opened the rounded, butterfly window. "Ah, heartbreak. The one you thought would be with you forever doesn't see you in that way. A perfect choice for my Akuma."</p><p>Hawkmoth calls a pure white butterfly toward him, it gently lands in his hand and he carefully covers it with his other hand, and infuses the butterfly with dark energy. "Fly, my little Akuma, and evilize her!"</p><p>The black and purple butterfly made its way toward Francois Dupont High School, seeking its victim.</p><p>=^.^=  =^.^=  =^.^=</p><p>Sabrina left the classroom, searching for Chloe. She knew how much Adrien Agreste meant to her best friend, and she didn't want her to be hurt. As awful as Chloe could be sometimes, she had reasons. She just chose to express herself… poorly. But right now, her best friend needed her.</p><p>It wasn't too long before she found the blonde girl, sitting on a nearby bench, crying. Knowing how Chloe guarded her reputation on most days, Sabrina thought she should take her best friend somewhere a little more private. She went over to the blonde girl and was just about to touch her shoulder and suggest they go somewhere else when she saw the danger - the unmistakable form of a black &amp; purple butterfly heading toward the girl. Sabrina didn't know how she found the strength, but she knew she was going to protect her best friend.</p><p>"Chloe, watch out!" she screamed as she pushed the taller girl off the bench. Her arm got in the way of the Akuma, and it entered the redhead's watch.</p><p>"Heartbreaker, I am Hawkmoth. Someone broke your heart."</p><p>Sabrina took one deep breath, looked at Chloe and mouthed <em>"Help me!"</em></p><p>"I give you the power to turn any love against itself. I only ask that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses."</p><p>"No…" Sabrina said quietly. The glowing purple mask around Sabrina's eyes grew brighter.</p><p>"Are you sure? You can avenge any lost love you wish. Protect the hearts of those you care for."</p><p>"No… problem, Hawkmoth," Sabrina said as black and purple bubbled all over her.</p><p>As soon as Chloe saw the outline of the purple butterfly mask, she picked herself and ran back into the classroom. As she ran in, she yelled, "Akuma!" and slid down to the floor, crying. "Sabrina, she… " her voice hitched. "She took it for me." Then, in a rare emotional display, she truly cried for someone other than herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First... Marinette's stuttering when she said yes to Adrien's date request. Honestly, that started out as a typo. It's almost as if Marinette herself was saying that she'd stutter there, though I have a feeling she'll be doing a lot less stuttering around Adrien from now on.</p><p>This chapter was a little hard for me to write. I originally had Chloe be the Akumitized victim, but then I thought about it (and had a discussion with DragonRose0), and it just seemed that Sabrina taking the Akuma was a better choice.</p><p>On another note, I've got some things going on in my personal life which will mean that my updates may be a little more sporadic for a while. I promise, dear readers, I will NOT leave you in the lurch for long. I really, really hate it when I get invested in a story only to realize the author has stopped posting. It's a pet peeve of mine. This story WILL come to a conclusion... eventually.</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe, an Akuma, and telling the parents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>Chloe ran into the classroom yelling, "Akuma!" and slid down to the floor, crying. "Sabrina, she…," her voice hitched. "She took it for me." Then, in a rare emotional display, she cried. The entire class stared. Nobody had ever seen Chloe this way, except perhaps Adrien in their younger days.</p><p>"All right, class," Madame Mendeleiev said. "You know the drill. To the safe zones. Quickly, now!"</p><p>Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, grabbed each other's hands, and walked out the door with the rest of the class, making sure to stay near the back.</p><p>Nino and Alya looked at each other, and also stayed near the back. "Hey," Alya whispered to Marinette. "If you two need… some alone time, we'll cover for you."</p><p>Marinette looked at Adrien as he looked back. "That sounds great," said Adrien, looking toward their best friends. "Thank you." With that, he and Marinette took off to find the nearest secluded spot so they could transform.</p><p>"Well, that will improve their reputation," said Alya as she sniggered. "Care to help me catch some video for the Ladyblog?"</p><p>"After we're sure they're gone," whispered Nino.</p><p>"Always protective, aren't you my little turtle," Alya nuzzled Nino's ear.</p><p>"You bet, Foxy."</p><hr/><p>"Where do you normally transform," Marinette whispered to her boyfriend. "I usually use the girls' bathroom, but that won't work for both of us."</p><p>"Come with me," Adrien said as he led her down to the boiler room, carefully looking for anyone that might be following.</p><p>As they entered the dark, dusty room, Marinette said, "Remember, as superheroes we can't let on that we're dating."</p><p>"Then may I have a kiss before we transform, Princess? You know, to sustain me through the battle?"</p><p>Marinette happily obliged, then stepped away.</p><p>"Tikki..." "Plagg..."</p><p>"Spots on!" "Claws out!"</p><p>Flashes of pink &amp; green flowed over the two teens, who stared at each other as they transformed.</p><p>"Oh, wow."</p><p>"What, Kitty?"</p><p>"Knowing your identity is one thing, but seeing it...."</p><p>"... is something else entirely?"</p><p>"Exactly, Milady."</p><p>"I feel the same way, Kitty." She smiled softly. "Come on. We have an Akuma to save."</p><p>Chat Noir obediently followed his Lady out of the room, searching the school for the Akumatized Sabrina. It didn't take long to find her.</p><p>"Oh, Adrien," she sing-songed. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I'm going to make you pay for betraying my best friend's feelings."</p><p>"Great, another love Akuma," said Ladybug. "Please try not to get hit, Kitty."</p><p>"Back atcha, Milady," said Chat. "Maybe we can make this quick?"</p><p>They found themselves on the first-floor landing, looking toward Sabrina. She looked like a cross between the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland and an executioner, with a huge black &amp; red ax decorated with a harlequin pattern and hearts.</p><p>"Let's figure out where that Akuma is," said Ladybug, rushing around the right side while Chat took the left. She could see her classmates watching the fight scene. Everyone was there… except Chloe.</p><p>"So, what do they call you? Grim Princess?" teased Chat Noir, doing his best to act as the distraction.</p><p>"I am Heartbreaker! I am here to avenge those with broken hearts."</p><p>"Sounds like a tough job. There are lots of broken hearts. Especially in a high school," Chat deadpanned. "I've had my heart broken tons of times when Ladybug rejected me. Don't try to avenge me, though. I've worked through that particular heartache," Chat smirked as Ladybug rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I think I'll take your Miraculous instead," said Heartbreaker, lifting the ax high into the air. Just as she was trying to swing it, her ax arm was caught by Ladybug's yo-yo. Looking closer, Ladybug noticed a purple watch band near the yo-yo's string.</p><p>"Chat, the watch!" Ladybug yelled as he nearly escaped the executioner's ax in Heartbreaker's hands. He was hit by the flat of the ax and landed in the basketball hoop, tail in the air. If it wasn't an intense situation, Ladybug would have laughed. She hoped Alya was recording, if only for nostalgia. <em>Poor Kitty!</em> she thought.</p><p>Right at that moment, Heartbreaker decided to point her ax at Ladybug. "Let's see how you react to losing <em>your</em> love, you annoying bug!" she exclaimed as she fired at the superheroine.</p><p>Ladybug knew she was going to get hit. Chat was too far away and stuck to boot. She closed her eyes. She'd just have to keep it together to cleanse the Akuma anyway. But the beam never hit her. Looking up, she saw something she never thought she'd ever see. Chloe, standing in front of her, taking the hit from the Akuma. She must have exited the classroom and run toward the battle.</p><p>Chloe stood up and stared at Heartbreaker. "You bitch!" she screamed. "See if I ever invite you over for a girls' night again! You don't deserve my friendship!"</p><p>Heartbreaker was stunned. So was the rest of the class. The spoiled brat defending Ladybug as a civilian?</p><p>She ran toward Heartbreaker's ax hand, reaching for the purple watch band. "Chloe?" Heartbreaker said in a soft voice, a little bit of Sabrina's true personality leaking through. During the pause, Chloe was able to rip the watch band off of Heartbreaker's wrist and throw it down where it broke, releasing the Akuma.</p><p>Ladybug was quick to capture and purify the Akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," she said as Chat was able to extricate himself from the basketball hoop and join the party again.</p><p>She hadn't had to use her Lucky Charm, so she didn't know if the cleanse would work, but she had to try. She threw her yo-yo up in the air and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" The swarm of ladybugs swept throughout the area, fixing all the damage.</p><p>It also cleansed the hate pouring from Chloe. She stared at her best friend. Then she gave her a huge, bone-crushing hug. "Sabrina," her voice cracked a little. "Thank you for taking that Akuma. Nobody has done anything like that for me before. You really are a great friend."</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir came to the girls. "Are you two going to be okay," Chat asked.</p><p>"Yes, I think so," replied Chloe, sniffing. "I'm so sorry," she cried.</p><p>"Chloe," said Ladybug to the blonde girl. "That was one of the bravest things I've ever seen in my life." She touched the girl on her shoulder. "Thank you." Chloe looked up into her hero's eyes. "I mean it," said Ladybug. "Thank you for that. I don't know how it would have affected me, and I don't want to find out." She startled the girl by giving her a huge hug.</p><p>"Milady, we should go," said Chat.</p><p>"Right you are, Kitty. Bug out!" Ladybug said as she took off.</p><p>Chat gave his signature two-finger salute. "See 'ya!" he said as he took off in another direction.</p><p>In the corner, Alya and Nino just smiled. "This will be a great one to show their kids," whispered Alya. Nino just punched her on the arm and grinned.</p><hr/><p>The defeat of Heartbreaker was quick enough that classes were able to resume. As usual, Marinette and Adrien were the last to enter. Chloe was waiting for them, and approached them slowly.</p><p>"Adrien. Marinette. I'm…," she took a breath to steady herself. "I'm sorry for my reaction earlier." She looked directly into Adrien's eyes. "I love you, you dork. You're one of my oldest friends, and I'd be proud to think of you as a brother." She gave him a quick hug, then turned to the half-Asian girl. Staring directly into Marinette's eyes she said, "Hurt him, and I'll make your life miserable." Then she walked back to her seat. Marinette just stared after her.</p><p>"Well, now that that's over," Madame Mendeleiev said, "let's get back to chemistry, shall we? Now, as you can see, when we combine a Carbon atom with …"</p><p>Class proceeded normally until the end of the school day, though Adrien grabbed his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I need to text Nathalie. I'll need her to set up a time with Father so I can let him know we're dating.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: That sounds so formal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: It's just the way he works. :-(</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Well, do you have time right after school to come to the bakery?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I'm sure I can spare a few minutes, Princess. =^.^=</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess</strong>
  <strong>: I think we should take the opportunity to tell my parents first since they're closer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Do you think they'll like me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess</strong>
  <strong>: We'll see…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: …</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess</strong>
  <strong>: I'm kidding! You've met my parents. They tend to go overboard. Especially Dad.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: That's kind of what I'm worried about. I remember your Weredad.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess</strong>
  <strong>: This time, I'm bringing home Adrien, who I am hopelessly in love with. Not Chat, who I wasn't in love with at the time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Yes you were. :D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess</strong>
  <strong>: I didn't know it though. Same difference. Trust me, we'll be OK.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I hope so.</strong>
</p><p>They tried to pay attention to the rest of the Chemistry lesson, though Marinette saw Adrien text another message – presumably to Nathalie. As for the lesson, she would have to get notes from Alya later.</p><hr/><p>After school, Marinette and Adrien walked hand-in-hand to the Bakery, just a block or two away. They walked into the main store where they saw her parents tending to the last customers in the shop.</p><p>"Maman. Papa" greeted Marinette.</p><p>"Welcome home, Marinette," Tom said. Then he looked up and saw who else had come in. "Adrien, my boy. How are you?" He looked pointedly at the teens' intertwined hands and smiled.</p><p>"I'm good," replied Adrien shyly.</p><p>"Sabine," he said, and nodded toward the teens. As his diminutive wife looked at their daughter, her eyes lit up.</p><p>"So, how was school," Sabine asked with a knowing look on her face.</p><p>"Well, um…" Marinette started.</p><p>"We have something to tell you," Adrien continued. "You see, um…" he caught a look at Tom and froze.</p><p>"We'vestarteddating," Marinette got out in a rush, blushing madly.</p><p>"What was that sweetheart," Sabine asked. "I didn't quite understand you.</p><p>Adrien tried again. "Um, well…" he looked again into his girlfriend's eyes, some of his Chat Noir determination coming back. "We've started dating," he said simply.</p><p>Marinette's parents gathered them both up in a hug. Adrien thought it was a miracle that Mr. Dupain didn't crush every bone in his body.</p><p>Mrs. Cheng just smiled and said, "Well, it's about time! I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever get together." Marinette looked at her mother, flabbergasted. "Well, you've had his photos on your wall for how long?" asked Sabine. Adrien just flushed even more.</p><p>"Moooomm!"</p><p>Tom took Adrien aside and looked at him seriously. "Do you love my little girl?"</p><p>"With all my heart, and more."</p><p>"If that's as true as I think it is from the look on your face," Tom said, looking toward his wife, "then that's good enough for me." He looked the blond model directly in the eyes. "I know she's loved you for a long time."</p><p>"Daaaaadd!"</p><p>"Just don't break her heart on purpose. And if it ever ends, try to end it amicably."</p><p>"I don't plan on it ever ending," said Adrien seriously, looking toward Marinette who flushed about as red as her alter-ego's suit. He walked back to his girlfriend, took her hand in his, and placed a kiss on her cheek. She hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Can you stay for dinner," Sabine asked.</p><p>Adrien looked at his phone. "Unfortunately, no. I have fencing soon. In fact, I need to meet up with Gorilla now."</p><p>"See you soon," Marinette said wistfully.</p><p>"See you soon, Princess," Adrien said as he left.</p><p>"That one's a keeper, Marinette," Sabine said to her daughter.</p><p>"I know," she sighed, then headed toward her bedroom.</p><p>As soon as they heard her go up the stairs, Sabine turned to her husband. "I said so, didn't I."</p><p>"That you did," Tom said, hugging his wife and kissing her.</p><p>"So… how do you want to pay up," Sabine smirked. Tom sighed. He had well and truly lost the bet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our favorite super-teens, the Bourgeois women, and Akumas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I do not own anything to do with Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (though I wish I did). The characters belong to the creators. This plot, however, is all mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <strong>Adrien's POV</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It had been a long, weird day. Flirting, confessions, becoming an official couple, fighting Akumas, plus his normal fencing and other extracurricular activities. Now he had to schedule time with his father to let him know he was dating.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A: Nathalie, I need to set up an appointment with Father. I have something important to discuss.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>N: I'll add it to his schedule. Do you know how long you will need for the appointment?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A: At least 15 - 30 min. Part of that will depend on his reaction to what I have to say.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>N: Can you tell me what it's about.</strong>
</p>
<p>Adrien thought a moment or two. Did he really want to let Nathalie know he had a girlfriend before he met with his father? It might make things go easier. Then again, if he said anything now, his father was sure to hear about it before the scheduled appointment.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A: I'd like to keep it private for now. I'll fill you in after I meet with Father. I would like an appointment as soon as possible, though.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>N: Is it serious?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A: It is to me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>N: I'll make sure I pencil you in.</strong>
</p>
<p>Now that that was done, Adrien thought more about the wonderful woman he called his girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Ugh. Just go see her, or call her or something. I'm not sure I can handle any more of your sighing."</p>
<p>Adrien had to laugh a little at Plagg's reaction, though the Kwami had a valid point. He picked up his phone and dialed.</p>
<p>"Hello?" She sounded a little breathless.</p>
<p>"Hello, Princess," Adrien smiled as he listened to her voice. "I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Kitty. I understand."</p>
<p>"You know," he smirked, "if I can't call you Milady while out of uniform, you shouldn't call me Kitty."</p>
<p>"True. But I haven't come up with a good nickname yet." There was silence while she thought about it. "How about 'Hot Stuff'?"</p>
<p>Adrien snickered.</p>
<p>"Then what about 'Sunshine'? I mean I could say that you're my golden boy with that gorgeous hair of yours."</p>
<p>"Let's see what comes naturally, though I kinda like 'Sunshine'," he said. "You called me that several times during your flirting challenge."</p>
<p>Marinette laughed. "You did that to yourself, you know."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I did. God, I was blind."</p>
<p>"We both were."</p>
<p>Adrien thought a minute. "Speaking of what happened during the flirting challenge… do you remember what I said about the <span><em>Gabriel Fashions</em></span> design contest?"</p>
<p>"About entering it, you mean?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I was serious, you know. I think you have a good shot at winning the competition."</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure about that," Marinette said worriedly. "Not with so much international competition."</p>
<p>"Ah, but I know you, Princess. You don't back down from a challenge."</p>
<p>Marinette had to laugh at that. "Good thing, too."</p>
<p>"Yeah," he sighed wistfully. Then he turned more serious. "Just think about it. In the meantime, I've asked Nathalie to put us on Father's schedule. I'm waiting to hear back about the details."</p>
<p>"It's weird that you have to be so formal just to tell your dad you're dating."</p>
<p>"I guess. Like I said, it's just the way he is. He's always so busy, it's hard to find time to talk to him."</p>
<p>The phone was silent for a few minutes. "Marinette? What are you thinking."</p>
<p>"Well, what if he doesn't like me? For you, I mean."</p>
<p>"I don't care."</p>
<p>"You don't?"</p>
<p>"Well, I do and I don't. Do I want him to like you? Absolutely! Besides, how could he not see how wonderful you are. Will he try to put a barrier between you and me? I don't know. I mean, he's put barriers up between me and just about everything else, but he seems to have eased up a little lately. We'll have to see. Just one thing…"</p>
<p>"What's that."</p>
<p>"When we see him, just … be yourself. Be honest, and say how you truly feel." Adrien paused a moment. "I mean I know you don't like me for my money, my name, or my face…"</p>
<p>"I love your face!" she protested. "You're adorable. But you're right… that stuff is not why I fell in love with you."</p>
<p>"Right. Just… make sure he knows the real reasons." He stopped for a minute. "You know what I mean… without revealing too much info."</p>
<p>"Adrien," she paused, not knowing exactly what to say. "Your dad… he scares me a little."</p>
<p>"He scares me a little too, actually," he replied. "But I know that once he gets to know you he'll love you as much as I do."</p>
<p>Marinette's sigh could be heard through the phone. "I hope so." She paused again. "Adrien, do you really, truly, think I have a chance at winning this contest?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely. And not in the cliched boyfriend-is-supporting-his-girlfriend sort of way, but having been around fashion and design all my life I know you're talented. And that outfit you wore today… Wow!"</p>
<p>Marinette chuckled at that. "Alya said that if you didn't notice me in that shirt you needed an optometrist or a shrink."</p>
<p>Adrien let out a huge guffaw at that statement. "Well, it certainly did its job. Half the guys in school were ogling you. Including me. If the rest of your superhero-inspired portfolio is half as good as that shirt, I'd say you've got a decent chance. So… are you going to enter?"</p>
<p>"Let me sleep on it, Sunshine."</p>
<p>Adrien looked at the time. "Wow, I didn't realize it was that late. This cat's gotta curl up for 40 winks. Busy schedule tomorrow."</p>
<p>"When isn't it," Marinette sighed. "Well, good night, Sunshine."</p>
<p>"Good night, Princess."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Marinette decided that she would enter the <span><em>Gabriel Fashions</em></span> design contest after all. Firstly, she had a LOT of ideas based on the Miraculous team, and secondly Adrien, her Kitty, her <em>boyfriend</em>, said he thought she could do it. She was sure she could get him to model for her, and probably Juleka and some of the others as well. Besides, even if she didn't win against all the other designers who had waaaaaay more experience than she did, it would be a good experience for her.</p>
<p>That's how Marinette found herself shopping that Friday after school while Adrien was busy preparing for a photoshoot. She was looking for just the right material for her next piece. What she didn't expect was to run into Chloe… and her mother. It had been a long time since she'd seen Audrey Bourgeois.</p>
<p>"Mother, what about this one?" Chloe asked. "I think it would look great for that new evening gown design."</p>
<p>"Ugh, this fabric is too plain for such an excellent gown. It's ridiculous… utterly ridiculous!" Audrey said as she tossed the bolt aside with no thought as to where it would land. "There's no way that will work. Come, Camille... uh, Chloe."</p>
<p>In a way, Marinette felt bad for the teenage blonde socialite. After seeing Audrey Bourgeois up close after so many years, Marinette decided that it was no wonder Chloe acted the way she did growing up. Maybe she should take a page from Adrien's book and try to get along with the younger Bourgeois. After all, she had been Adrien's only friend for a very long time. And it looked like she may just need a friend herself.</p>
<p>"This gown has to look perfect if you are going to attract the eye of someone of the appropriate social standing," Audrey said.</p>
<p>There was also Chloe's reaction after Sabrina took the Akuma butterfly meant for her. Plus she took a hit from that Akuma meant for her – Ladybug her – which in the end helped defeat the Akuma.</p>
<p>"Speaking of which, how are you coming along with your plans for Gabriel's son?"</p>
<p>Marinette tried not to listen too hard, she really did. But she needed to go in the same direction for fabric anyway. <em>Uh-huh… sure.</em></p>
<p>"Mom, that's not going to happen," Chloe said with a dejected look and a determined sigh.</p>
<p>"Sure it will. You're just not trying hard enough, Caroline... uh, Chloe." Audrey Bourgeois stopped for a beat or two. "Ugh, why can I not get any decent help in this place," she complained. "You!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Madame," came the voice of a young man who was handling the fabrics with the reverence of a designer.</p>
<p>"I need to find the perfect fabric for an evening gown. Show me what you have."</p>
<p>"What is the occasion?</p>
<p>"My daughter's 18th birthday where she'll be presented to the highest levels of society. Preferably in a yellow, that will show off her coloring."</p>
<p>The attendant looked Chloe over. "What types of fabric are you thinking, my dear," he asked the pony-tailed teen.</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could go loose and flowing, and actually a little more simple on the fabric. But I'd love a bee motif."</p>
<p>"Bees? Honestly, Camilla... uh, Chloe, I thought you were done with that." Audrey sniffed, her nose in the air. "No, no. We want sparkles!"</p>
<p>As they went on shopping, Marinette got an idea. She quickly grabbed her notebook and wrote down the idea so she could sketch it later. Maybe this was something she could do for Chloe. With the idea in her head, she started looking for other fabric as well – this time for a dress with a Queen Bee theme.</p>
<p>After an hour or so, Marinette was able to find the perfect fabric for her two designs. As she was checking out with her fabric purchase, she suddenly heard a crashing noise from the back of the store. <em>Oh, no</em>, she thought. <em>Akuma!</em></p>
<p>Purchases forgotten, Marinette made her way to the back of the store. Sure enough, the attendant who had been waiting on Audrey and Chloe had been akumatized. Chloe looked crestfallen.</p>
<p>"Mother, you didn't need to be so harsh," Chloe chided.</p>
<p>"Yes, I did. He deserved to be fired!"</p>
<p>The Akuma came straight for the two blondes. Without thinking about it, Marinette rushed toward the pair and pushed them out of the way. "Quickly!" she shouted. "Let's get you to safety." She grabbed their hands and dragged them toward the emergency exit, crouching to see if the Akuma was anywhere nearby.</p>
<p>"Marinette?" squeaked Chloe.</p>
<p>"Shhh! We don't want him to hear us." They made it out to an alleyway behind the posh fabric store. Marinette spied a dumpster and dragged her two companions towards it.</p>
<p>"You've <em>got</em> to be kidding me," the older Bourgeois nearly yelled. "I am not going to crouch behind a <em><span>dumpster</span></em>. It's undignified!"</p>
<p>"Quiet!" Marinette whisper-yelled. "And stay put until the Akuma passes by." Marinette looked directly at Chloe. "It's hunting you two, isn't it."</p>
<p>"Well, it's hunting her," Chloe admitted. "And I don't plan to leave her."</p>
<p>"Then stay hidden. I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be along soon to deal with it."</p>
<p>"Wait a second. Where are you going," Chloe demanded.</p>
<p>"To get more help. Besides, this hiding place isn't big enough to hide me, too. I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"You'd better be fine," Chloe said, "for Adrien's sake." She gave a wan smile at that which the superhero in disguise returned.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Chloe. I can take care of myself. I just don't want him to have to worry about his best, childhood friend as well."</p>
<p>Chloe had the decency to blush while Marinette ran down the alley, looking for a place to transform.</p>
<p>Audrey looked at her daughter. "Is she why you and Adrien won't happen, Chloe?" Chloe was surprised that her mother actually got her name right the first time, but nodded after the initial shock wore off.</p>
<p>"Nothing you can do about it?"</p>
<p>"No, mother. Adrien just doesn't see me as a romantic interest. And I don't think he ever will." She looked up at her mother. "He said he sees me as a sister."</p>
<p>"I hope you played the big sister card, then, my dear."</p>
<p>"I looked right in her eyes and said that if she hurt my Adrikins I'd be coming after her personally."</p>
<p>"Good girl," said Audrey. She paused for a moment in thought. "You know, nobody has ever risked their lives to save me like that before."</p>
<p>Chloe looked at her mother. "I understand completely, Mom. Did you know that Sabrina took an Akuma butterfly that was meant for me?"</p>
<p>"No, I didn't. What happened?"</p>
<p>"I was upset after Adrien told me that he preferred Du… Marinette. I ran into the hall and cried. The next thing I knew, Sabrina was pushing me out of the way and the evil butterfly possessed her. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do, so I ran back to class to warn them. After I gathered myself together, I came out and saw Heartbreaker (that's what she called herself) aiming at Ladybug. Chat Noir was stuck in a basketball hoop," Chloe actually chuckled at that image. "I ended up taking a hit from the Akuma to save Ladybug. Because of that spell, I got really mad at Sabrina's Akumatized form and ripped her watch off. Apparently, that freed the butterfly, and Ladybug was able to purify it and set things back to normal. It was… weird."</p>
<p>"Being Akumatized is definitely not something to aspire to." Audrey looked lost in thought when Chloe spoke up.</p>
<p>"Mom, I'd like to do something nice for Marinette and Sabrina. To say 'thank you'." She thought for a minute. "What do you say to a spa day for the four of us?"</p>
<p>"I love spa days," said the older Bourgeois. Then she looked at her daughter. "I'll make the arrangements. You tell your friends."</p>
<p>At that, Chloe smiled a genuine smile that lit up her eyes like a bright summer's day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The latest Akuma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p>
<p>Marinette hurried to the nearest secluded spot to transform, then rushed as fast as she could toward the Akuma. She didn't see Chat on the scene, so she called him. There was no response on his Chat phone, so she texted Adrien from her bug phone/yo-yo instead.</p>
<p>Now that she knew her Kitty was warned, she headed for the center of the disturbance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>This was one of the stranger things about the fashion business, thought Adrien as he was being fitted for a suit at Ralph Lauren. For some reason his father wanted him to be fitted for suits from several high-end designers for what he called a comparison shoot. Something about having the same model showcase various features of the suits so that his father could create his design just how he wanted. It was always about what Gabriel wanted, not his son. What Adrien wanted was to see his beautiful girlfriend, and go on dates, and kiss her senseless, and...</p>
<p>Lost in his thoughts, he started a little when he heard his phone buzz. He wanted to rush over to his phone, as he was expecting a text from Nathalie at any time regarding his request for an appointment with his father.</p>
<p>"That should be good, Adrien," the tailor, said. "I have what I need for the required adjustments."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Jacques. Let me just change out of this suit. I won't be long." Adrien replied as he closed the dressing room door. He made a beeline for his phone. The text wasn't what he was expecting.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown sender: Heard about an Akuma at that posh fabric store near the Champs-Elysées. Thought you ought to know. And be careful Sunshine!</strong>
</p>
<p>Adrien looked at the text one more time. Unknown sender? That had to be from the bug-phone!</p>
<p>He changed as quickly as he could into his regular clothes, left the suit with the tailor, and rushed out to the bathroom as quickly as he could to transform into Chat Noir. It's a good thing he was close!</p>
<p>As he left Ralph Lauren, he listened for the tell-tale sounds of an Akuma, then pole-vaulted his way to the disturbance. When he was close enough, he saw Ladybug in the thick of things. He landed as close to her as he could get without distracting her concentration.</p>
<p>"Where is that blonde menace!" yelled the Akuma.</p>
<p>"What do we have here, Milady?"</p>
<p>"Glad you're here, Kitty," said Ladybug. "The victim calls himself The Tailor. He works at that posh fabric store nearby. Apparently Audrey Bourgeois thought he did a poor job finding the fabric she wanted and tried to fire him."</p>
<p>Chat rolled his eyes, thinking of the number of times that family had been the cause of an akumatization. "So, where do you think the Akuma is hiding?"</p>
<p>"If I had to guess, I'd say his name badge. No, wait.. the scissors."</p>
<p>"Makes sense to me. What's the plan?"</p>
<p>"Same as always. Lucky Charm!"</p>
<p>"Trying to tell me something, huh?" she asked as she caught hold of ladybug-spotted silk fabric. She took a closer look at it and realized that it wasn't actually silk - it was more like the fabric her costume was made of. She looked around for more clues and then started formulating a plan.</p>
<p>"Chat, grab the end of this!" she yelled. "See if we can tie him to that pole over there."</p>
<p>"As you wish, Milady!" With that, Chat gave her the two-finger salute and started his making his way around The Tailor.</p>
<p>"Give me your miraculouses!"</p>
<p>"Enough of those cutting remarks," said Chat. "You've got to get a handle on yourself." Ladybug snickered a little as she went around the other way.</p>
<p>"You won't trap me with that… what kind of fabric is that?"</p>
<p>"Take a closer look, Tailor. This fabric is unique! See?" Ladybug pointed out her super-suit as she closed the distance.</p>
<p>Soon they saw the tell-tale outline that meant Hawkmoth was communicating with his victim. The Tailor's face seemed conflicted. This gave the heroes enough time to circle around the temporary villain and trap him. The Tailor got a close view of the magical ladybug fabric but then shook himself as Hawkmoth's communication ended. Realizing he was trapped, The Tailor tried to cut through the magical fabric - with no results.</p>
<p>Chat was able to sneak up to The Tailor and cataclysm the scissors, which released the evil butterfly. Ladybug purified the butterfly in short order, changing The Tailor back to his original self. Ladybug was about to throw her lucky charm into the air when she heard something.</p>
<p>"Ladybug, before you throw that fabric, may I look at it?" the young, hopeful designer asked shyly.</p>
<p>"Sure," she said as she brought it over. Her earrings still had 3 minutes or so left before she had to leave.</p>
<p>"I've never seen its like," said the man.</p>
<p>"I've only ever seen it with my costume. And Chat Noir's, of course," replied Ladybug.</p>
<p>"May I?" The young man took the fabric between his hands, running them over the feel of it. It stretched with no visible changes to the design. "And this is comfortable to wear?" he asked.</p>
<p>"We spend hours and hours in it," said Chat. "It has faced fires, floods, frozen temperatures, and all sorts of different environments."</p>
<p>"It's… well, it seems magical." The young man looked up. "Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Not only for saving me from that madman but for allowing me to see this magical cloth."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. But I do need to use it now." Ladybug took the fabric back, threw it into the air, and yelled her "Miraculous Ladybug!" to restore Paris to its prior glory. Ladybug's earrings started beeping furiously. "Chat, I've got to bug out. Can you help him back to his store?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing, Bugaboo." Ladybug rolled her eyes, though secretly she thought she might be starting to like that nickname. "See you later, Kitty!"</p>
<p>"Good-bye, Milady." Chat sighed.</p>
<p>Chat went back over to the fabric sales clerk/budding fashion designer as he watched his girlfriend leave the area. He couldn't help but sigh.</p>
<p>"Still have a thing for her, huh?" asked the clerk.</p>
<p>"I can't help it," said Chat, blushing.</p>
<p>"You and half of Paris," he said, sighing himself as he gazed toward where Ladybug had gone. Then he looked at the feline-themed superhero. "Once again, thank you for saving me from that wretched Hawkmoth."</p>
<p>"All in a day's work," Chat said as he patted the man's shoulder, grinning like an idiot. "I've gotta take off myself. Late for the groomers!" And with that, Chat Noir gave a saucy wink and pole-vaulted out of the area to head back to Ralph Lauren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe is being... nice??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me. I hope to post more frequently now that I'm a little more settled.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm just a fan, and the only thing I own is this plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11</strong>
</p><p>Marinette was tired. No, she was exhausted. What a strange two weeks! First Chat Noir encouraged her to flirt with her crush. Then her crush turned out to <em>be</em> her Kitty! And they talked in the park, laughing at the mess their love life had been. Then talking with her parents about dating Adrien and waiting to be penciled into Gabriel Agreste's schedule for the same thing. And Akumas! And Chloe being… nice?</p><p>That's what really startled her and made her think she might be finally losing it - the text message. An invitation for her to attend a spa day with Chloe and Sabrina <em>and</em> Audrey Bourgeois. She wasn't sure what scared her more – a spa day with Audrey or talking to Gabriel about dating his son. Still, Chloe seemed to be trying to actually be nice for once.</p><p>"What do you think, Tikki?" Marinette asked her Kwami.</p><p>"I think that Chloe is making an effort. She did say that she wants to see Adrien happy, and you definitely make him happy."</p><p>Marinette sighed and smiled. "He makes me happy, too," she said. "Still, I'm a bit nervous about this. After all, Chloe has been a bully to me for years. It's kind of hard to get over that."</p><p>"Maybe she's starting to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her. You saw how she reacted when Sabrina took that Akuma for her."</p><p>"Yeah, and that's why I decided to try being nicer to her and make that honeybee dress. Which reminds me, I still need to work on that design."</p><p>Still staring at her phone, she decided to send a message.</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette: I got the invite. Are you serious?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee: Absolutely. It's a one-time thing, though.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee: Mom and I wanted to thank you for saving us from that tailor Akuma the other day. I've invited Sabrina as well – to thank her for taking that Akuma butterfly that almost got me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette: Wow. I don't know what to say.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee: Say you'll come.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette: I'll let you know soon. I've gotta check something first.</strong>
</p><p>That was… interesting. Marinette opened up another text.</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Hey, Sunshine! You'll never guess what happened.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: What's up?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: The Queen Bee invited me to a spa day with her. And her mother.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I knew Chloe could be nice if she let her real self shine through that mask of hers. Her mom, though? That's surprising.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: It's apparently meant as a "thank you" for shoving them out of the way of that Tailor Akuma. It's for tomorrow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Will you go?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: That's why I was texting you. I sort of want to because it means Chloe is making an effort. But I'm not sure about her mom.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Go. You deserve a day of pampering. If you're worried, then I can come. I'll get a manicure at the same time. :-D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Isn't that too "girly" for a guy?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Not this one. Model.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: LOL. I appreciate the offer, but no. I'll be fine. Maybe we could go on a date to the nail salon though? ;-)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Why not! I love any time I can spend with you, Princess.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Thanks, Sunshine. I needed that. 3 you!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: &lt;3 you, too!</strong>
</p><p>Marinette felt much better and replied back to Chloe.</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette: Count me in!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee: I'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow at 1:00. See you at the salon!</strong>
</p><p>Next, she texted her BFF.</p><p>
  <strong>Mari: U free to talk?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alya: Sure, what's up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mari: 2 much 2 xplain by text. U won't believe it.</strong>
</p><p>About 2 seconds later, Marinette's phone rang.</p><p>"What's up girl? Sounds important."</p><p>"Either I'm going crazy, the world is ending, or Chloe has started being nice. I'm not sure which scares me the most."</p><p>"Chloe? Nice? As in Chloe Bourgeois, the Queen Bee and most stuck up girl in class?"</p><p>"That's the one."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"She invited me to a spa day," said the bluenette. "I mean, she did say that she wants Adrien to be happy, so maybe she's trying to … I dunno, be a friend? Adrien did say that her bitchy attitude was a mask."</p><p>"Sunshine boy said that?"</p><p>"Not in so many words, but that was the idea."</p><p>"So, is it just the two of you or what?"</p><p>"Actually, both Sabrina and Chloe's mom will be there."</p><p>"Chloe's mom as in Audrey Bourgeois?" Alya was stunned.</p><p>"Yeah. Apparently it's a sort of thank you for shoving them out of the way of an Akuma the other day."</p><p>"You did what?!"</p><p>"I was in the same fabric shop they were in when the Akuma calling himself The Tailor showed up. He was after Audrey."</p><p>"Why does <em>that</em> not surprise me."</p><p>"Anyway, we escaped into the alley together, and I told them to hide by the dumpster. That hiding spot wasn't big enough for all of us though, so I found somewhere else to hide. Ladybug &amp; Chat Noir showed up soon afterward and sorted The Tailor out.</p><p>"And now Audrey and Chloe apparently want to say 'thank you' by treating you to a spa day?"</p><p>"That's what Chloe said. She's sending someone to pick me up at 1:00 tomorrow."</p><p>"Girl, the things you do for Adrien. Plus it's a spa. Go for it."</p><p>"Any idea what one wears to a spa?"</p><p>Alya quickly looked up spa attire. "According to the information on a spa Website I found, spa attire depends entirely on the spa you're going to. Any idea where that is?"</p><p>"No clue."</p><p>"Then I'd stick with the basics. It says here that most spas supply robes, slippers, and flip flops, so there's no problem there. The site says something about loose-fitting gym attire. It also says that people will wear swimming attire – depending on if they're going to take advantage of wet settings. I assume that means something like a hot tub."</p><p>"I can do that," said Marinette, already rummaging through her closet.</p><p>"Most important, you don't have to expose any part of your body that you're uncomfortable with, and the attendants will tell you what is expected. This is YOU time. The whole point is to relax."</p><p>"Thanks, Alya. That's actually a load off my mind. You know, I'm actually starting to look forward to this."</p><p>"If you were that nervous, I'm surprised that Adrien didn't offer to go with you."</p><p>"He did, actually."</p><p>"No, really? To the massages and everything?"</p><p>"No, but he did say he'd be willing to go and get a manicure with us."</p><p>The fiery brunette let out a huge belly laugh at that. "I hope you teased him about the manicure."</p><p>"I did ask him if it seemed a bit girly for a guy."</p><p>"How did he respond to that?"</p><p>"He said, and I quote, 'Not this one. Model.'," Marinette laughed.</p><p>"I guess he does need his hands to look nice for his work, huh?"</p><p>"Probably his feet, too. I think maybe we'll do mani-pedis on a date one of these days. Perhaps a double-date?"</p><p>"Oh, I'd LOVE to see Nino's reaction to that." The two BFFs laughed for about five minutes straight at that thought. "Perhaps you and Adrien could help me convince him?"</p><p>"Or blindfold him and not say where we're going," suggested Marinette.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. We've got to do that!"</p><p>The two friends continued talking about other things until late into the night...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for this update. Next chapter... what happens in the day spa stays in the day spa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The spa day starts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The spa idea is based on a request by JBlaser (on Fanfiction dot Net). I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted, but this works. Now, enjoy!</p><p>P.S. As a reminder - I do not own anything to do with Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir... just this plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
</p><p>Between shock at receiving the spa day invitation from Chloe and designing for the upcoming <em>Gabriel Fashions</em> contest, Marinette had a hard time sleeping. To calm her mind, she started work on the dress she was designing for Chloe, taking what she had heard her blonde classmate tell her mother and what she already knew about Chloe's style to come up with something she thought would suit the girl. Of course, that meant she slept in. It wasn't until Tikki patted her face that she realized her alarm had been going off for the last 20 minutes.</p><p>"Marinette, if you don't get up you'll miss your ride!" Tikki urged her holder.</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"It's 12:30."</p><p>"What! I have half an hour!" Marinette jolted awake and raced to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She quickly showered and dressed. Soon, she heard a knock on her trap door.</p><p>"Marinette, are you awake?"</p><p>"Yes, Mama. Just getting dressed."</p><p>"Your ride is supposed to be here in about 10 minutes."</p><p>"Thanks, Mama. I'll be down shortly."</p><p>Marinette looked at her phone and noticed a couple of texts.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Have a good day. You deserve it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BFF: You'll have to tell me how it goes. It's hard to believe the Queen Bee is being sincere.</strong>
</p><p>Marinette shot off a couple of replies, then received an incoming message.</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Bee: The driver is on his way and we will be there shortly.</strong>
</p><p>Marinette typed off a quick <strong>"Thanks"</strong> to Chloe, then rushed downstairs to wait for her ride. While pacing off some of her nervous energy, her father handed her a small box of leftover pastries.</p><p>"Thanks, Papa," Marinette said with a quick kiss to her father.</p><p>"Have a good day, Sweetheart."</p><p>Before Marinette knew it, a limousine had pulled up in front of the bakery. As she walked out of the bakery door, the driver held the limousine door open for her. She climbed into the car, sliding onto the seat.</p><p>"Hi, Chloe. Sabrina." Marinette greeted the other occupants of the vehicle a little nervously.</p><p>"Hi," they both said. The resulting silence was thick. Eventually, Sabrina made a comment.</p><p>"You seem a little nervous, Marinette."</p><p>"Do I? It's just that…," Marinette tried to put her feelings into words without accidentally insulting anyone. "I've never been to a spa before. I don't know what to expect."</p><p>"I was the same way. I'm still not sure what to expect for some of this as it's only my second time in a spa," the redhead replied.</p><p>Chloe decided that now was the time to speak up. "It'll be fine, don't worry," she said while examining her nails. "If you have questions, feel free to ask the staff. Or me," she added as an afterthought.</p><p>"I heard that you have to be naked when you get a massage," whispered Marinette, the volume barely audible.</p><p>"Well, it makes more sense that way," replied Chloe. Looking up into the bluenette's face she saw how nervous that part made her. As much as she would like to tease her, she thought of Adrien's advice regarding his girlfriend. "Don't worry, Marinette. They have coverings. Plus you can leave your underwear on if you're not comfortable going completely in the buff."</p><p>"That's good to know," the girl sighed in relief. She brightened up a little. "So, what's on the agenda?"</p><p>"Massages, body wraps, hair, nails - the whole package."</p><p>"You know, I'm actually starting to look forward to this," Marinette said.</p><p>"It'll be fun!" exclaimed Sabrina.</p><p><em>Honestly,</em> thought Marinette, <em>I'm just looking forward to being able to relax for a while. Goodness knows I need it!</em></p><p>"Oh, that reminds me," Marinette said as she brought the box of bakery goodies out. "Here are some treats for today."</p><p>"Wow! You really didn't need to do that, Marinette," said Sabrina.</p><p>"Maybe not - but it's the least I can do as a thank you for today."</p><p>"But… this is supposed to be a thank you to you and to Sabrina." Chloe actually seemed flustered. "I'm … not…" She started again. She looked directly at Sabrina. "I've never had anyone do anything like take an Akuma butterfly for me before. And I've struggled with that feeling for a while. And then you," she turned to Marinette, "had to go and save my mom &amp; I from that Akumatized clerk in the fabric store." She took a deep breath. "I may not like it that I lost Adrien to you, but I'm coming to terms with it. I'm trying to act like he would want me to … like his sister. And I've started to realize how horrible I've been to you both… and…" she took another breath. "Okay, that's just way too serious," she sniffed. "Let's just have a nice, relaxing day. Okay?"</p><p>Both Marinette and Sabrina stared at the blonde for a moment. Then they started to snicker. "Sounds good to me!" smiled Marinette. Maybe this day will be a good one after all.</p>
<hr/><p>As much as she tried to hide it, Marinette was still nervous as they pulled up to the spa. She had never seen anything so magnificent.</p><p>"Here?!" Marinette was stunned.</p><p>"Like we'd go anywhere unworthy of a Bourgeois," said Chloe with her signature snooty expression. She looked directly at Marinette. "Trust me."</p><p>Marinette took a closer look at the Asian-inspired architecture as the driver opened the door for them to climb out of the car. It was absolutely gorgeous!</p><p>"Celeste, … uh, Chloe," greeted Audrey Bourgeois. "You're right on time." She turned on her heel and went toward the receptionist. The teenagers followed.</p><p>"Welcome to <em>Spa de Canton</em>," greeted the receptionist as she handed each woman a pair of fluffy slippers. "We are honored to serve you. Please change into the slippers, leave the outside world behind, and follow me." She led them to a small room off of the main lobby. "You will find changing rooms and secure storage cubicles here for your personal belongings while you await your personal consultant."</p><p>"We each get a consultant?" whispered Marinette to Chloe.</p><p>"Of course. Skincare needs are different, so each of us will have a personalized consultation. In general, we're going to get scrubs, body wraps, facials, and a massage. It's their signature treatment. Then we'll get mani-pedis and, of course, hair. Trust me, Dup… Marinette - you'll love it." The blonde teen looked at the superhero in disguise. "And forgive me, but it looks like you need it."</p><p>At that moment, the consultants came in, speaking to each woman one-on-one. A middle-aged, brown-haired woman with striking features came toward Marinette. "Welcome to <em>Spa de Canton</em>, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. My name is Angelique, and I am your consultant. I see that you are booked for our full signature treatment today. Do you know what type of scrub and wrap you want today?"</p><p>The woman seemed calm and professional, and that helped put Marinette at ease. She looked over at Sabrina and the Bourgeois women briefly before answering.</p><p>"I have no idea. I've never been to a spa before and I'm a bit nervous, to tell you the truth."</p><p>Angelique smiled before replying. "I understand, Mademoiselle. Let me tell you what to expect. Our signature treatment will include a body scrub to exfoliate the skin on your body and a wrap to help moisturize. Then the massage."</p><p>She looked at Angelique a bit nervously. "I've heard that for the massages you have to go completely nude, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."</p><p>Angelique looked at Marinette kindly. "I can understand why you would feel nervous, especially since it's your first time. Many of our clients have felt the same way. I've found that knowing what to expect has helped our clients relax, so let me explain how the massage works.</p><p>During a massage, you are covered by a sheet. The massage therapist will only uncover the part of you he or she is currently working on. If you are uncomfortable in any way, whether that be where you are being touched or how hard, the music, temperature, or anything else, please let us know. Also, if you are extremely nervous about it, you can keep your underthings on, though during a facial we ask that you at least put bra straps down so the esthetician can reach all of your face and neck. Do you know if you would prefer a male or female massage therapist?"</p><p>"I'm not comfortable with any male touching my body except my boyfriend," Marinette blushed.</p><p>"Female it is then." Angelique smiled. "What about the esthetician?"</p><p>"What does an esthetician do?"</p><p>"They are licensed to work on the surface layers of skin and can do facials. They are not licensed to work on the deeper tissues like massage therapists are."</p><p>"Oh. Thank you for explaining. I don't mind either one working on the face, though if they also have to work on my bare shoulders I'd still prefer a female."</p><p>"I'll mark that down as female, too. Now let's talk skin. Do you have a normal skin routine?"</p><p>Marinette and Angelique talked for about 15 minutes, getting into particulars about her daily skincare routine, general lifestyle, diet, and so on, after which Angelique provided a robe and a pair of flip flops while leading her to a changing room.</p><p>"Feel free to use the sauna while waiting for your massage therapist," suggested Angelique. "That will help to relax your muscles in preparation for the massage itself. You may want to use the flip flops while in the sauna instead of the slippers."</p><p>Marinette thanked Angelique and went to the dressing room. Once in private, she had a whispered conversation with Tikki.</p><p>"Tikki, this robe is a little thin. I don't think I'll be able to hide you."</p><p>"That's OK, Marinette. I can figure out how to remain hidden."</p><p>"I know. I'm just a little worried is all."</p><p>"Isn't the whole point of this to relax?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then relax! Try not to overthink things." Marinette giggled at that. "If it helps, you can always text Adrien."</p><p>Marinette nearly did a facepalm as she dug out her phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Hey, Sunshine! I'm at the spa. I may not be available for a while.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I totally understand. Which spa?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Spa de Canton. Looks like we'll be a while, as Chloe booked the signature package for us plus mani-pedi and hair.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Looks like I won't be seeing you until later tonight.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: One other thing… remember to relax. Try not to let your thoughts get in a whirl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Me? Letting my thoughts spiral out of control? As if.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Yes, you. I know you too well, Bugaboo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: That you do, Sunshine. OK, I'll try to totally relax. But if you need me, let me know!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I will, Princess. Now go relax already! Love you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Love you, too.</strong>
</p><p>With that, Marinette finally changed into her robe, opting to leave the underwear (and the Ladybug Miraculous) on as she was still not quite comfortable going completely nude in such a public setting, even under the robe. Tikki opted to stay in the locker. The locker's key was pinned to her robe.</p><p>She made her way out of the changing rooms and saw the others. "What's next, Chloe? My consultant suggested the sauna while waiting for my esthetician and massage therapist."</p><p>Audrey took the group in hand. "Exactly right! The sauna will help us prepare for our pampering." She looked for the nearest spa employee. "Which way to the sauna," she demanded.</p><p>"This way, Madame," smiled the 20-something as she led the party to the sauna. "Please leave the slippers out here and change into the flip flops as you go into the sauna, otherwise the slippers won't feel as nice when you are finished."</p><p>Marinette smiled at the woman as she followed her advice. "Thank you,"</p><p>The four women sat along the benches in the sauna, Marinette squirming a little in her robe.</p><p>"Marinette, relax. That's the point of today."</p><p>"I know, Chloe. And thank you for doing this for me and Sabrina. I'm just nervous because I've never done this before. And I'm not used to wearing just a robe in a public setting like this."</p><p>"Oh, relax, Marguerite, … uh, Marinette. Just let the steam flow over you. Feel the heat of the room penetrate your muscles. And stop thinking so much! Overthinking prevents you from relaxing." Audrey looked at Marinette and got a serious look on her face. "There is a reason we do a full spa treatment at least once a season. The pressure running <em>Style Queen Magazine</em> can be unbearable. All that stress and self-neglect can add up to health issues, not to mention dull skin." She closed her eyes and relaxed against the wall again. "As a fashion icon, I will <strong>not</strong> allow myself to be dull."</p><p>Marinette didn't know whether to thank her or chuckle. "Mme Bourgeois, you are anything but dull." She smiled and finally started to relax. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome. Besides, it looks like you need it."</p><p><em>You have NO idea,</em> thought Marinette.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The spa in this story is loosely based on the Mandarin Oriental spa/hotel in Paris, France (at least their website), and some descriptions I've been able to find on facials and body wraps. I've actually had mani-pedis and a massage, so I know what those are like and will be able to describe them better. As for the rest? No clue! Especially at a posh spa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien talks with Plagg about Yin/Yang and the meaning of an eternal relationship.<br/>The spa day continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13</strong>
</p><p>Soft strains of piano music could be heard in the Agreste mansion, though it wasn't a tune you could recognize. Adrien was supposed to be practicing his next piece, but all he could think about was Marinette. As he thought about what she meant to him, he found his fingers wandering the keys. He was startled out of his reverie by his phone's text message tone.</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Hey, Sunshine! I'm at the spa. I may not be available for a while.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I totally understand. Which spa?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: The Spa de Canton. Looks like we'll be a while, as Chloe booked the signature package for us plus mani-pedi and hair.</strong>
</p><p>Wow, Chloe really was going all out.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Looks like I won't be seeing you until later tonight.</strong>
</p><p>Adrien thought about it a minute. If he knew Marinette, she wouldn't be able to fully relax because she'd end up with her mind wandering all over the place. He sent another text.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: One other thing… remember to relax. Try not to let your thoughts get in a whirl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Me? Letting my thoughts spiral out of control? As if.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Yes, you. I know you too well, Bugaboo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: That you do, Sunshine. OK, I'll try to totally relax. But if you need me, let me know!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I will, Princess. Now go relax already! Love you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Love you, too.</strong>
</p><p>Adrien went back to the piano, once again letting his mind wander as he tickled the ivories. He restarted the phone's recording program, figuring it would help him if he ever worked on composing the piece for real. His Princess deserved the best he could give.</p><p>Plagg floated over to the blond. "Whatcha doing, kid?"</p><p>"Thinking."</p><p>"About your girlfriend?" Adrien looked up at the Kwami. "Of course you are."</p><p>"How could I not think about her, Plagg? She's the love of my life. I just didn't know how much I loved her until I knew both sides of her as one person." He sighed dreamily. "I really need to let my father know about us, and it irks me that he 'hasn't been available' to see me for two weeks." Adrien looked down at his feet. "I suppose I should be used to it by now." He found his fingers playing a harsh tune. Time to get his mind off of that.</p><p>"Plagg, would you tell me more about your relationship with Tikki?"</p><p>Plagg looked at his smitten kitten – truly one of the best Cat Noirs he's ever worked with. Even Plagg had a hard time resisting his kitten eyes.</p><p>Plagg thought for a minute or two as he tried to think of a good story. "Well, Sugarcube and I have pretty much always been around. As the embodiment of the concepts of creation and destruction, we were born about the same time as the universe. It wasn't until much later that we ended up in our current forms as Kwami."</p><p>Adrien tried to wrap his head around that. "Wow, I knew you were ancient, but that is something else."</p><p>"It's kind of hard to describe how it was back then to a mortal, so I don't bother to try. I only bring it up now because it will help you understand what I mean when I say our relationship is eternal." Adrien nodded, encouraging Plagg to continue. Especially since he wasn't serious that often. "We tease each other, and we annoy each other, and sometimes one of us will hold a grudge for a century or so, but eventually we forgive each other because we know that we belong together. We compliment each other. We truly are Yin and Yang, though that concept wasn't really applied until recently."</p><p>"How recently?"</p><p>"The 20th Century B.C.E. or so." *</p><p>"That's recent?!"</p><p>"To most Kwamis it is, depending on how old they are. Let me tell you, the Kwami of telecommunications is very young."</p><p>"So how do you deal with being away from her?"</p><p>"Like I said, kiddo, we've been around forever. Separation for a few decades isn't that long for a Kwami. Plus when we're not in use we see each other in the Miracle Box." Plagg looked up. "Ok, I'm about mushed out. I deserve a wheel of Camembert after this."</p><p>Adrien gave Plagg an affectionate scratch between his ears, smiling as he thought of Marinette enjoying her spa day, and could almost swear he heard the tiny god purr.</p>
<hr/><p>"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?" A young woman with cropped blonde hair entered the sauna.</p><p>Marinette was relaxing against the wall and sharing light conversation with her classmates when the young woman entered. She was finally starting to relax a little.</p><p>"I am Yvette, your esthetician today. Shall we?" The young woman led Marinette out of the sauna area and toward a private room. The décor included light-colored draperies with an airy feel in golds and reds as well as aromatherapy diffusers. Marinette wasn't quite sure what she was expecting, but she was glad the room was private. Soft, classical music was playing.</p><p>"The questionnaire you filled out says you have combination skin with both oily and dry areas. Correct?" Marinette nodded. "We will be using products specifically designed for your skin type and age."</p><p>Yvette talked with Marinette as she was applying the exfoliants and facial mask, explaining both what she was doing and the types of products she was using as well as why she was using the strokes on her face that she was. Marinette relaxed into the feel of the facial - this was nothing like the masks she does at home (when she has time)!</p><p>Soon, Yvette left and another woman came in. She introduced herself as Genevieve, the massage therapist, and led her to another room with a strange table with holes in it and what looked like several showerheads hanging above it. This is what Marinette had been most nervous about. As Genevieve was explaining the products that would be included in the salt scrub and the hydrating body wrap, Marinette explained her concern. Genevieve explained everything that would be going on from the towel-like &amp; sheet-like coverings for the wraps &amp; massage, to the strange table (apparently called a Vichy shower) and the disposable underwear that was available as well as other privacy measures.</p><p>"Please let me know if you become uncomfortable in any way whatsoever, from the music or scent to the covering or how hard I'm pressing during the treatment. The whole point is to relax."</p><p>Marinette considered for a moment, thinking about what Adrien texted. "I have this tendency to … let my thoughts spiral out of control." Genevieve chucked at that a little bit. "I can see myself starting to do that as I start to relax. I mean, I often find my mind overthinking as I'm trying to sleep. What would you recommend to counter that?"</p><p>"There are several techniques that people have tried. One of the most successful is to try concentrating on the feel of your skin as the scrub or wrap is being applied, or the smell of the aromatherapy vapor, the sound of the music, etc."</p><p>Marinette smiled. "Thanks, Genevieve. I'll try that."</p><p>"Do you have a preference for aromatherapy?"</p><p>"I find cinnamon and vanilla remind me of home," she said, thinking of the bread and pastries made by her parents. "And I've always been partial to strawberry, though I've recently begun to favor passion fruit," she giggled thinking of Adrien.</p><p>"I'll leave you to get ready, then," the woman said as she left Marinette in privacy. Marinette disrobed and decided she'd rather use the disposable underwear rather than her own, then lay face down on the table with the towels over her.</p><p>Genevieve strategically adjusted the towels on Marinette as she moved the ones off of her back to begin the scrub. "This will help exfoliate the skin on your body, much the same way we did for the facial," she explained. Marinette sighed, enjoying the feel of the gritty paste being rubbed into her back… arms… legs… then it was time to roll over. Genevieve was very professional, almost clinical, in the application of the scrub to Marinette's front.</p><p>"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, do you mind if I ask you a question?"</p><p>"Sure," Marinette said, wondering what information the massage therapist needed.</p><p>"I see evidence of scars all over, especially your arms and your front. Yet your skin seems so smooth. Yet your questionnaire says you don't have much in the way of a skincare routine. How in the world have you been able to reduce the appearance of these scars?"</p><p>"Oh, uh…" Marinette thought for a minute. She must be talking about scars from Akuma battles. "Accidental application of flour and honey?"</p><p>"Accidental?"</p><p>"I live above a bakery, and I'm a little clumsy. I can't tell you how many times I've spilled flour and honey on me," she gave a self-deprecating grin.</p><p>"That can't explain all of this, though," said Genevieve.</p><p>"Well, I also got caught in an Akuma battle or two. I had one that wanted to go on a date with me, actually. Ladybug's Miraculous Cure healed me, but I guess it still left the scars."</p><p>"Wow. That must have been scary."</p><p>"You have <em>NO</em> idea."</p><p>"So tell me about this Akuma that wanted to go on a date with you."</p><p>"Oh, um… he was a boy in my class at school. He had drawn a cartoon of himself as a superhero rescuing me. He had a crush on me." She blushed, thinking about how shy Nathaniel was back then. "Anyway, someone teased him about it and Hawkmoth took advantage. He actually destroyed my bedroom wall to get to me so he could ask me out."</p><p>"Wait, was this that artist one? Evillustrator, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, actually."</p><p>"I remember working on someone after that Akuma. She talked about being chased by a giant shoe. She was very stressed."</p><p>"I can see why." <em>She actually looked pretty funny being chased by the hairdryer as well,</em> thought Marinette. "Anyway, Ladybug had been looking for him &amp; saw the damage to the bakery. I was asked to go on a pretend date with him, and have Chat Noir following as a backup. It all worked out in the end."</p><p>Genevieve paused for a moment. "It's very few people that can say they've met Ladybug and Chat Noir personally. Now, let's rinse you off and prepare for the wrap."</p><p>Marinette sighed as the warm water rinsed the scrub off, thinking how nice the water felt. Then it was time to apply the hydrating body wrap.</p><p>The massage therapist gently spread the hydrating cream on Marinette, then covered her in plastic wrap to keep the moisture in. Marinette found her thoughts going over different Akumas she'd fought, then tried to stop those spiraling thoughts by listening to the music and breathing in the aroma of the "sugar cookie" aromatherapy scent. It helped her to let go. Problems she could face later - right now was <em>Marinette </em>time.</p><p>"Genevieve, if the current scent is nearly done can we do Strawberry next?"</p><p>"I could add Strawberry to one of the other diffusers and add it to the current mix if you like. Or I could switch the scents out completely."</p><p>"Let's try mellowing down the sugar cookie a little and adding the strawberry. Is that OK?"</p><p>"Absolutely. I'll take care of that after I'm done with this leg."</p><p>Once the wrap was complete, Genevieve covered her in warm blankets and offered a sleep mask, then left Marinette alone to let the cream soak into the skin properly. Marinette found herself listening to the music and just absorbing the calm atmosphere of the room. Before she knew it, Genevieve was shaking her shoulder.</p><p>"Has it been 20 minutes already?"</p><p>"Yes. You fell asleep."</p><p>"I guess this relaxing thing really works, huh?"</p><p>"Looks like you needed it. Now, though, it's time to rinse and prepare for the massage." She was rinsed with that special shower table. "I'm going outside while you put your robe back on. While you're getting dressed, think about any areas that may need specific massage work."</p><p>"Honestly, I feel as if I have knots all over. Especially in the neck and shoulders."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do about that. Come out when you are ready, and I'll lead you to the massage room."</p><p>When she closed the door, Marinette threw the disposable underwear away and put on the spa robe and slippers. The massage room was practically next door.</p><p>"Just like before, Mademoiselle. Lay on your stomach first and put the sheet over you. I'll leave you to disrobe and position yourself." Then Genevieve left for a few minutes.</p><p>Marinette breathed in the strawberry- and passion fruit-scented air as she once again disrobed. She was impressed with Genevieve's professionalism and this time, simply lay down on the massage table, covering herself with the sheet as best she could. Before long, Genevieve came back in.</p><p>"As I understand it, we're doing a Swedish massage today and not any deep tissue work."</p><p>"What's the difference between the two?"</p><p>"Deep tissue massage is best for small muscle injuries and chronic muscle problems. Are you suffering anything like that?"</p><p>"Anything is possible with the past few years I've had, but I don't think so. Let's just go with the standard Swedish massage for today."</p><p>"Ok, Mademoiselle, put your face here." Genevieve indicated a u-shaped pillow thing that cradled Marinette's head. "This keeps the neck aligned and allows me to reach the head &amp; neck properly." She started working on Marinette's head &amp; shoulders. "You weren't kidding about the tension in your neck and shoulders, were you."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Let's see if we can't release that tension. What do you do? It's almost like your body thinks it's carrying the weight of the world."</p><p>Marinette laughed at that. "Sometimes it feels like it," she muttered. "On top of my regular homework and such, I do a lot of sewing."</p><p>"What kind of things do you sew?"</p><p>"I actually design and make clothes. I hope to be a fashion designer one day."</p><p>"That's an ambitious goal," Genevieve said.</p><p>"I know. It's been my dream for as long as I can remember. My friends believe in me, and I get encouragement from them and my family. And I have the best boyfriend ever."</p><p>"Tell me about him."</p><p>"He's a dork." Marinette giggled. "Sweet, kind, funny, a total romantic, and handsome as hell."</p><p>"Sounds dreamy."</p><p>Marinette couldn't help but laugh. "Radiant and carefree, too."</p><p>"Wait, that sounds like that old cologne commercial."</p><p>"Sure does." Marinette was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll never forget the day that commercial came out."</p><p>"Wait… didn't I see you in a fountain?"</p><p>"Yeah. In my pajamas. That was a little embarrassing, but I didn't care because I was running around town with Adrien-freaking-Agreste. All of his fans thinking we were dating - not that I minded."</p><p>"Were you?"</p><p>"Not at the time. It's a recent development."</p><p>Genevieve grinned, then asked, "Can I tell my little sister I met you?"</p><p>"Who is your little sister?"</p><p>"Just one of his 'most devoted fans'. I don't think I'll actually introduce you, though - she wants to strangle you."</p><p>"So does half of his fan base - including some of the guys."</p><p>Genevieve laughed at that. "Well he is cute, but he's a little young for me. So, how did you meet Adrien?"</p><p>"Actually, we went to school together, along with Alya Cesaire the Ladyblogger."</p><p>"When you two get really serious, bring him in. We'll do a couples massage." Marinette blushed all the way to her toes. She was speechless during the rest of the massage, sighing and thinking of her silly kitty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* A/N: according to Google search, the Yin-Yang symbol has been found on artifacts from as early as 14th-century B.C.E.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spa day continues, unexpected visitors, and a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14</strong>
</p><p>Marinette was startled at the touch to her shoulder.</p><p>"Mademoiselle? Our time is up. There is a shower over there, and when you're ready, someone can show you back to the changing rooms."</p><p>"Thank you, Genevieve." Marinette was a little embarrassed. "I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time. Guess I fell asleep."</p><p>"Don't worry, it happens all the time. Now... go enjoy some time with that dreamy boyfriend of yours!"</p><p>Marinette giggled and blushed. "You bet I will."</p><p>The massage therapist left and Marinette showered, letting the steam relax her muscles even more. She then made her way back to the changing room and was overjoyed to see Tikki again. The tiny sprite nuzzled her chosen's cheek.</p><p>"Feeling better?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm much more relaxed. I haven't felt this good for a long time."</p><p>"I'm so glad, Marinette. You have been working so hard lately. You deserve a little time to relax. What's next?"</p><p>"Hair and nails. I think I'll have the nail lady do something special..." Marinette stopped as she had a sudden thought.</p><p>"Tikki, you know how my hair doesn't change when transformed? Can we actually change that?"</p><p>"Your superhero appearance is usually based on your subconscious view of yourself as a superhero. Why?"</p><p>"I'm thinking it would be a strange coincidence if Ladybug and Marinette have the same hairstyle change on the same day."</p><p>"Good point." Tikki thought a minute. "We should be OK, but you'll also need to concentrate on keeping the Ladybug hairstyle when transforming."</p><p>"Thanks, Tikki! I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>"You done in there, Marinette? We're waiting on you, and Antoni won't keep holding the appointment forever."</p><p>"I'll be right out, Chloe."</p><hr/><p>The knock at the door startled him a little.</p><p>"Adrien, your father needs you downstairs for a moment."</p><p>"Thank you, Nathalie. Is this about the appointment I requested?"</p><p>"No. We have an... unexpected visitor."</p><p>Adrien sighed. "Any word on my appointment?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"This is extremely important, Nathalie." Adrien pleaded, almost begging. He hated begging. "It's about my future."</p><p>"You didn't tell me it was <em>that</em> important." She looked almost stern. "Will you give me an idea of what it's about so I can prepare your father?"</p><p>"This is something I want to keep between Father and me for now."</p><p>Nathalie thought for a moment. "I'll see if I can't expedite something. In the meantime, get downstairs. Your father is expecting you."</p><p>"Yes, Nathalie."</p><hr/><p>Now dressed, Marinette met up with the others in the dressing room. Chloe looked over at her and Sabrina. "Feeling better?"</p><p>"I feel great!" smiled the orange-haired teen.</p><p>"Thank you, Chloe. I haven't felt this relaxed in ... ever. I really needed this."</p><p>"Come along, Melisande ... uh, Marinette. We've been waiting for you. It's time for the finishing touches." With that, Audrey Bourgeois lifted her nose in the air and led the way to the nail salon part of <em>Spa de Canton</em>. This, Marinette had done before, though she hadn't had a professional manicure in a long time.</p><p>As they walked in, they saw a very familiar blond sitting in a chair getting his fingernails worked on. Marinette beamed for a minute, thinking he'd come to surprise her, and then he looked up. He looked at her like a stranger for a moment, then recognition seemed to kick in. He looked a little uncomfortable and turned his gaze elsewhere - and saw Chloe. Now he looked really uncomfortable.</p><p>"Hi, Adrien. Couldn't leave your girlfriend alone?" teased the blond socialite.</p><p>"Hello, Chloe," he said stiffly.</p><p>"Felix?" Marinette asked. "Is that you?" She wasn't sure how she felt, seeing her boyfriend's cousin in the salon.</p><p>"Hello. Mademoiselle..."</p><p>"Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The last time I saw you was what, three years ago? You played that awful trick on Adrien."</p><p>"You're right. It was truly an awful thing I did to my favorite cousin." He looked up at Marinette and Chloe a little sheepishly. "I know it's no excuse, but I was hurt that Adrien and Uncle Gabriel never bothered to show up to my father's funeral." He looked away, "I never wanted to be back in Paris."</p><p>"And yet you are," sniffed Chloe. "What brings you back here."</p><p>"My mother."</p><hr/><p>Adrien made his way to the foyer only to see his father at the top of the stairs, staring at the unexpected guest. The tall, blonde woman looked regal standing in the light coming from the entryway, her bright, green eyes nearly the same shade as Adrien's. She could be his mother.</p><p>Adrien smiled a little, torn between seeing his aunt looking like her twin and memories of what happened the last time she and Felix paid a visit. "Hello, Aunt Amelie. What brings you to Paris?"</p><p>"My current project is filming in the City of Love soon, and I thought I'd say hello. Plus I have business with your father." She looked up at Gabriel. "I'm still waiting for the Twin Rings."</p><p>"I've told you before, they are a symbol of my love for Emilie. I will not give them up, though somehow I suspect you already have one in your possession." Adrien startled at this.</p><p>"Those rings belong in the Graham de Vanily family. Not the Agrestes."</p><p>Gabriel's eyes twitched slightly, displaying a rare emotion. "You know as well as I that Emilie was to inherit the rings, not you." Amilie's face was stoic. "Though he may not have approved of me at first, your father gave the rings to Emilie and me as a wedding present." Gabriel twisted the ring on his finger, then looked up at Amilie. "Aside from Adrien, this ring is all I have left of her. I can't give that up."</p><p>The tension could be cut with a knife. Adrien had heard of the rings, of course, but didn't know much about them. Nor did he know how his father could suspect that one was in the possession of his Aunt Amelie, unless it disappeared during their last visit. Speaking of which...</p><p>"No Felix this time, Aunt Amelie?"</p><p>Amelie smiled at that. "Felix is at a spa appointment right now. Preparation for his film debut..."</p><hr/><p>"She's here to film for her next movie role. She also has business with Uncle Gabriel."</p><p>"So why are you here? As in here at the Canton?" asked Chloe curiously.</p><p>"Preparing for my own minor role. I have to look good for the camera. I wonder how Adrien manages it," he mused.</p><p>"While this is interesting, we don't have time to chit chat." Audrey Bourgeois said as she quickly turned away. "Come along, girls. We need to get the nails done so we don't keep Antoni waiting too long." She turned around with her nose in the air and walked away, Chloe close on her heels. Marinette and Sabrina had no choice but to follow.</p><p>Marinette took a quick look back at Felix, wondering how his visit would affect Adrien. She took out her phone. While the spa's privacy policy meant that she couldn't snap a photo of Felix, that didn't mean she couldn't text.</p><p>
  <strong>Mari: Hey, Hot Stuff. I just ran into you at the nail salon!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Adrien's phone pinged with the text message alert. He ignored it for the moment.</p><p>"Felix being here or not has no bearing on our discussion. The rings are not yours, Amelie." said the fashion mogul.</p><p>"I don't want them for me, Gabriel. With Emilie gone, that ring has no business being on your finger. Those rings belong to a Graham de Vanily!"</p><p>Gabriel stood still, twisting his ring. Eventually, he pulled it off. Amelie nearly gloated... until Gabriel spoke. He turned to his son. "Adrien, this belongs to you. You are as much a Graham de Vanily as you are an Agreste. Keep it safe."</p><p>To say Amelie was shocked was an understatement. Adrien just stared at the ring in his hand, one of the last connections to his mother. His hand closed around the ring. His voice was quiet as he said "Yes, Father. I'll keep it very safe." He turned and left the foyer, returning to his room. Once there, he looked at the ring in his hand.</p><p>"Plagg..."</p><p>"Yeah, kid?"</p><p>"There's only one place I can think of to truly keep this safe. I've seen Ladybug's yo-yo open up so she can store things. Can my baton do the same thing? Also, would it stay in there if I detransform and then transform back?"</p><p>"It's magic, kid. The baton can do just about anything you imagine."</p><p>"Then I want to store this as soon as possible. I want to put it in a container or something before storing it, though."</p><p>As Adrien looked around for a box or envelope, he saw his phone and remembered the message from Marinette.</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Hey, Hot Stuff. I just ran into you at the nail salon!</strong>
</p><p>He took his time to reply.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Sorry it took so long to respond. Father called me down while he was talking with Aunt Amelie. I take it to mean you saw my identical cousin?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Exactly! He said his mom had business with your dad. Any idea what that's about?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: ...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Yes, actually. I'd love to tell you about it in person.</strong>
</p><p>While waiting for his girlfriend's response, Adrien continued looking for something he could put the ring on or in so he could store it properly.</p><hr/><p>Marinette pulled her phone out as she heard the text notification, and read the message from Adrien. <em>Now I'm curious,</em> she thought. <em>I wonder what's up?</em></p><p>She followed the other ladies to their seats and thoroughly enjoyed the foot bath and other attention her feet were getting. She chatted with the other teenagers about schoolwork and boys (in general), and all-in-all had a great time.</p><p>"Boring," Chloe commented when she chose her color. "Really, that's it? Nothing more exciting?"</p><p>"Actually, with everything I do with my hands creating my fashion designs, I don't want anything too distracting. I thought this would be good. That doesn't mean I'm not going to dress it up a little."</p><p>"Oh?" Sabrina was curious. "What are you going to do other than the French Tip?"</p><p>"Well… I really like our superheroes, so I thought I'd get ladybugs and paw prints on a few of my nails."</p><p>"That sounds… adorable, actually." Chloe conceded. "And totally you."</p><p>Once the nails were done, they finally met with Antoni. Although Chloe tried to convince Marinette to go blonde (mostly as a joke), instead she chose to have a shorter style that framed her face and get some highlights. It looked very, very good on her.</p><p>"Adrikins isn't going to know what hit him, Dup… Marinette. You look fabulous!"</p><p>"Thank you, Chloe. And thank you for this. I really needed it."</p><p>Chloe simply nodded, though it seemed that she had the hint of a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... what's going to happen now that Felix is in the mix? Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. Leave me a comment and I may end up incorporating your idea into the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spa day is over. Marinette suggests a date to celebrate. Adrien finally gets his meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 15</strong>
</p><p>Alya wondered how Marinette was doing. While she wasn't so sure of Chloe's intentions, she knew that her best friend needed a spa day like nobody's business - especially after all the Akumas she'd been fighting with Adrien.</p><p>She still couldn't believe it. No wonder Marinette was so sure Lila was lying about being Ladybug's best friend! It was ironic, really, how ready she had been to believe Lila's story about Ladybug when Ladybug was her best friend all along.</p><p>"Babe?"</p><p>"Yeah, Nino?"</p><p>"You zoned out there for a minute. You OK?"</p><p>"Yeah. I think so, anyway. I was just thinking."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Ladybug and Lila."</p><p>Nino snickered. "Oh, those guys. What are you thinking, exactly?"</p><p>"I was thinking about how Marinette knew Lila was lying about being best friends with Ladybug. And why she knew so early." She laughed a little. "I'm just glad we figured out she was a liar before it went too far."</p><p>"Yeah." Nino sighed. "That was a very stressful few months."</p><p>"I'm just glad Marinette forgave me." She thought again. "And now this with Chloe. You know, I'm still a bit worried about her, but Mari really needs a spa day. You've seen how hard she's been working for the city lately."</p><p>"Still hard for me to believe my bro is saving the city while keeping up his impossible schedule. I'll have to ask him how he does it."</p><p>"You'd have to tell him you know first." She thought a minute. "Should we do that? Tell them we know? Or just keep supporting them quietly?"</p><p>Nino thought about it for a while as he cuddled with his girlfriend. "We probably ought to keep it on the down low until they decide to trust us with that secret."</p><p>"Then tease them mercilessly?"</p><p>"Absolutely!"</p><p>"Doesn't mean we can't tease them now. About their relationship, I mean." Alya thought a moment, then sniggered. "I think we ought to tease them about LadyNoir. There's no way they can keep their relationship a secret forever. Right?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Alya was quiet again as she thought about Marinette's spa day. She sighed. "You know, I think that Chloe may really be improving after Sabrina got Akumatized for her."</p><p>"You may be right, Alya. She looked stunned when she came flying into the classroom. It's amazing that Miss Queen Bee let us see her cry."</p><p>"Marinette did say this spa day was as a thank you." She looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "Apparently our Everyday Ladybug saved Chloe and her mother from another Akuma the other day."</p><p>"She can't help it, can she."</p><p>"No, she can't. I'm still worried about her though. At least a little." Alya made a decision and dug out her phone.</p><hr/><p>"I still think you'd look better as a blonde," sniffed Chloe.</p><p>"No she wouldn't, Clarise... uh, Chloe. It just seems wrong for Melisande's ... uh, Marinette's style."</p><p>"I know, Mom. I was just teasing."</p><p>"Well, come along then. No time to dawdle! We still need to get your dress done."</p><p>"I'll be home in a few minutes. I need to drop our guests off home first."</p><p>"Of course," Audrey Bourgeois sniffed. "I've got to get your dress ready for the party anyway. You will look stunning, Clara, ... uh, Chloe."</p><p>Marinette heard her phone ping for a message as she, Chloe, and Sabrina climbed back into the limo.</p><p>
  <strong>Ladyblogger: Pampering nearly done? I'm missing my bestie!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DesignerGrl: On the way home now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ladyblogger: Awesome! C U soon.</strong>
</p><p>Marinette couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Adrien," asked Chloe.</p><p>"Alya, actually." She looked at the blond teen. "Apparently, she's having Marinette withdrawals."</p><p>Chloe and Sabrina laughed out loud at that. It was nice to see a genuine smile on the girls' faces.</p><p>It wasn't long before the limo pulled up to the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie.</p><p>"Hey, Chloe? Thank you for today." Marinette smiled. "I was really nervous at first, but I definitely needed the massage. I'm going to have to do it again someday."</p><p>"I'm glad, Marinette." Chloe looked seriously at Marinette as she reached for the door handle. "Promise me you'll take good care of Adrikins. He deserves to know he's loved."</p><p>"Chloe, that is one thing you and I agree on 100%." Marinette smiled at the socialite. "Thank you." With that, she opened the door to the bakery.</p><p>"I'll be with you in a moment," called Sabine Cheng.</p><p>"It's just me, Mom. I'll meet you upstairs."</p><p>"Sweetheart! How did it go?" the small, Asian woman asked as she came out from behind the counter and looked her daughter over. "You look beautiful, honey. I like the new hairdo."</p><p>"It was fantastic! I've never felt so relaxed in. my. Life."</p><p>"So, how soon are you going to show off the new you?"</p><p>"I thought I'd see if Adrien could go out and celebrate with me. In fact..." She paused while digging her phone out of her purse to text her dreamy boyfriend.</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Hey, Sunshine! I'm all done. Why don't we go out to celebrate? U can tell me what's on ur mind then as well.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Sounds good! Gotta check my schedule, though.</strong>
</p><p>Marinette thought quickly. "Mom? Would you take a quick photo of me? I want to send it to Adrien."</p><p>"Sure, Sweetie. Hang on." Sabine wiped off her hands and took Marinette's phone to snap the photos (she took way more than one). Marinette picked out the best of them, then texted again.</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: I'll wait. In the meantime, here's something to tide you over.</strong>
</p><p>There was no response for a long time. Marinette was starting to get slightly worried because of that. It took nearly 10 minutes for a response as Marinette looked through her closet for something to wear tonight. She pulled out the LadyNoir t-shirt she'd worn during the flirting challenge. <em>Yes! This will do,</em> she thought. <em>But not the skirt. Hmmm…</em></p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Sorry. Dropped the phone. No words good enuf to say how I feel, Princess. I'm so glad ur my gorgeous gf.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: I'm blushing, Hot Stuff.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I'm thinking about you, so I'm blushing, too.</strong>
</p><p>Marinette's heart fluttered at that.</p><hr/><p>Adrien furiously searched for a good container for the Twin Ring his father handed him when he caught a glimpse of his miraculous. <em>Of course! Now, where did I put that?… </em>While Adrien searched his hiding spots for a particular box, he heard his phone's message tone. Had Marinette responded?</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Hey, Sunshine! I'm all done. Why don't we go out to celebrate? U can tell me what's on ur mind then as well.</strong>
</p><p>Adrien's smile could light up the room as he texted back.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Sounds good! Gotta check my schedule, though.</strong>
</p><p>He ran up to his upper level and to a drawer in a small, dark corner by his games. <em>Got it!</em> The box was hexagonal, wooden, and painted black with an undertone of red and had an interesting design on the lid reminiscent of a Chinese pictogram - the symbol of the Order of the Guardians. <em>Purrfect!</em> He placed the inherited ring in the box his miraculous had arrived in just as another message came in.</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: I'll wait. In the meantime, here's something to tide you over. [multimedia message]</strong>
</p><p>Adrien opened the photo… and stopped breathing. Her makeup was minimal - a natural look that showed off her beautiful face and gorgeous bluebell eyes. Her hair was now short, curving at her jaw. She had added slightly red highlights here and there. The stylist had parted the hairdo just so, and it looked a little windswept. God! She was beautiful. He dropped his phone. When he could breathe again he messaged her back.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Sorry. Dropped the phone. No words good enuf to say how I feel, Princess. I'm so glad ur my gorgeous gf.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: I'm blushing, Hot Stuff.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: I'm thinking about you, so I'm blushing, too.</strong>
</p><p>It took a full 5 minutes of Plagg's nagging for Adrien to come back to Earth. "Oh, right! Let's do this real quick." He transformed just long enough to put the small miraculous box into the baton's storage area, then transformed back. "There, that should do it."</p><p>He was just in time as he got a text from Nathalie.</p><p>
  <strong>Nathalie: Your father will have time for your appointment tonight at 7:00 pm.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien: Thank you.</strong>
</p><p>This is what he'd been waiting for. Then he realized that he really should have Marinette with him. He shot her a quick text.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Princess, can you come over here by about 6:30 pm tonight? I finally have my appointment with Father, and I want you with me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: I'll be there.</strong>
</p><p>Once that was set up, he texted Nathalie.</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien: Nathalie, I'll be having a guest over at 6:30 tonight in preparation for my meeting with Father.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nathalie: Who?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien: Marinette.</strong>
</p><p>The phone was silent for a few minutes as Adrien presumed Nathalie was processing the information.</p><p>
  <strong>Nathalie: I'll make the arrangements.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, boy... time to face Gabriel. How do you think that's going to go?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien and Marinette are finally able to tell Gabriel Agreste that they're dating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 16</strong>
</p><p>Marinette quickly looked through the rest of her closet. She had to come up with something that looked good tonight for her date with Adrien and their meeting with his father. She thought for a fleeting moment about wearing the superhero skirt &amp; jacket after all but discarded that idea. What to wear... what to wear...</p><p>The problem was that she wanted to not only look good for Adrien, but she wanted to leave Gabriel no doubts as to where her heart lay. That meant looking good, but not super sexy. Not that she really felt sexy in the first place.</p><p>Definitely the LadyNoir t-shirt, then. but not a skirt. Marinette spotted the shopping bag at the bottom of her closet. <em>Yes! That will be perfect.</em> she thought. She'd forgotten about that shopping trip with Alya the other day. She grabbed the red flats and reached for a pair of black skinny jeans. <em>Now for accessories.</em></p><p>She smiled as she pulled out the necklace she made from the kwagatama (Kwami charm) Tikki gave her for her birthday. While it still seemed a little odd to think that the pendant was actually made of a magic resin covering the hairs of prior Ladybugs, Marinette truly appreciated the effort Tikki had gone to create it for her. That would be a perfect addition to tonight's outfit.</p><p>She thought about a bracelet and pulled out the lucky charm Adrien had made for her three years ago. The colors didn't really work with her current outfit, so instead of wearing it, she put it in her pocket. After all, she could use all the luck she could get.</p><p>Marinette thought a minute, then remembered the delicate silver bracelet she had started. It had an intricate, spiral design made of wire and an empty spot in the middle. She searched her crafting supplies for the perfect bead, finally selecting a large black one. She fixed the bead to the bracelet and found her tiniest paintbrushes and some neon green jewelry paint. Soon the bead had a green paw print on it. She set that to dry as she changed into her outfit.</p><p>Soon, it was time to go. Marinette nervously climbed into her mom's car. Her parents offered to drive her over when she had shown her current outfit off and let them know why Adrien had asked her over. She was definitely nervous about discussing her and Adrien's relationship with Gabriel. But it was important. And nothing could stand in the way of her supporting Adrien, her best friend, and crush. Her Kitty.</p>
<hr/><p>Adrien waited in the entryway, trying to act casual. Or at least normal. At about 6:27 pm he got up to pace. At 6:32 the bell rang, and Nathalie let Marinette in. Adrien could only stare.</p><p>"I love the outfit, Princess." He smiled his megawatt smile and lit up the entire house. "Nathalie, we'll be in my room until Father is ready to see us."</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>Adrien led Marinette to his bedroom. "Nervous?"</p><p>"If I said no, would you believe me?" Marinette's voice squeaked in a pitch so high, she nearly sounded like Tikki.</p><p>"Me, too," he confessed. Then he looked in her eyes. "I know one thing. I can handle anything as long as you are with me."</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath and reached out to touch his face. "Me too, Sunshine."</p><p>"Just be yourself and answer any questions as honestly as possible." He looked at his ring &amp; her earrings significantly.</p><p>"Right." She looked at her boyfriend. "What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Adrien grabbed her hand and brought her over to his computer. He pulled up an image of the Twin Rings and an old photo of his parents. "These are my parents' wedding rings. It turns out that Aunt Amelie wants them, but Father says that my mom was supposed to inherit them and not my aunt. He actually took his ring off and handed it to me, telling me to keep it safe." He looked up at Marinette. "It's one of the last things I have from my mother. I put it in the box I received this ring in," he wiggled the finger with his miraculous on it, "and stored it in my baton. I just wanted to let you know."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what all that is about, but I don't want to take any chances."</p><p>There was a knock at Adrien's door as Nathalie came in. "It's time for your appointment with your father."</p><p>"We're coming."</p><p>Nathalie looked sideways at Adrien as he placed his arm around Marinette's waist and led her to his father's atelier.</p>
<hr/><p>Gabriel looked up at his guests as they walked in. He was expecting to see Adrien, but the young woman by his side was a surprise.</p><p>"I understand you've been trying to set up an appointment to meet with me. Nathalie said it was something important about your future?" He schooled his face into the neutral expression he used in business dealings as he looked the pair over.</p><p>"Yes, Father. You see…" the young man paused for a moment as he looked at the girl beside him. "Marinette and I have started dating. I wanted to make sure you knew as soon as possible."</p><p>"How long has this been going on?"</p><p>"Two weeks. It's taken that long for Nathalie to pencil me into your schedule."</p><p>"I see." Gabriel turned his attention to the dark-haired young woman standing beside his son. It didn't escape his notice that Adrien squeezed her hand as Gabriel scrutinized her.</p><p>"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," she politely replied.</p><p>"So," he turned back to Adrien. "How did this come about?"</p><p>Both teens turned a bright red. "She sort of … um, well…"</p><p>Marinette bit the proverbial bullet. "M. Agreste, I've had a crush on Adrien for a long time. It was so bad that I had a hard time even speaking to him in complete sentences."</p><p>"He is handsome, isn't he. It's one of the reasons I've had him model for me."</p><p>"Yes, he is handsome. But that's a bonus. His inner beauty is what made me fall in love with him in the first place. His kindness to a girl he'd just met, who'd misunderstood his intentions and judged him as a snooty, rich, jerk without ever knowing him and then realized she'd been unfair when he apologized for the misunderstanding and explaining what really happened." Marinette gazed into Adrien's eyes. "The realization that I was so wrong about you when you admitted you didn't know much about social cues or making friends. That you were willing to show vulnerability in front of a stranger while offering your umbrella just so I wouldn't have to walk home in the rain. Then your laughter and genuine smile as it closed on me. I knew there was more to you than just a handsome face in a magazine. It started then. I just couldn't <em>say</em> anything, at least not anything coherent, no matter how hard I tried."</p><p>"What changed?" Gabriel's words snapped Marinette's attention back to her boyfriend's father.</p><p>"A bet."</p><p>"What kind of bet?"</p><p>"A bet that I couldn't flirt with my crush. You see, at the time, I had someone crushing on me. He had confessed his feelings to me time and time again. I had even thought about giving him a chance, but my feelings toward Adrien were so strong that I couldn't bring myself to do that. Eventually, he challenged me to flirt with Adrien. If I lost, I would go out with him once – just to see where it went. So I gathered up all my courage and tried."</p><p>"And this led to your dating?"</p><p>"Well, in the middle of the flirting I ended up confessing the whole thing to Adrien, including the magnitude of my crush." Marinette's cheeks burned even brighter.</p><p>"It was definitely a shock, that's for sure. Until two weeks ago I had no idea she had a crush on me at all," Adrien clarified. "So we decided to talk it out over the lunch break. I'll admit, I always thought she was cute but more than that Marinette is smart, and creative, and generous, and has the most beautiful bluebell eyes, and…" Adrien realized he was rambling as Marinette softly squeezed his hand. "... and we decided to give it a try."</p><p>"Hmmm…" Gabriel thought a moment. "You've won a few of my design contests, haven't you."</p><p>"Yes. The first one I ever won was the bowler hat contest at Francois Dupont. I made that bird designed hat Adrien wore in a later fashion show."</p><p>"Ah, yes. The contest where you proved your original design by showing your signature."</p><p>Marinette smiled at the memory.</p><p>"Are you continuing to design?"</p><p>"Yes. My friends keep telling me that I should start charging a commission."</p><p>"She has had several requests for the t-shirt she's wearing," chimed in Adrien.</p><p>"You designed your shirt?"</p><p>"Yes, sir, along with the bracelet I'm wearing."</p><p>Gabriel moved in closer to the couple so he could inspect the shirt and bracelet. "Why 'LadyNoir'?"</p><p>"The superheroes are a great source of inspiration."</p><p>"Yes, yes, but why pair them in the way you did?"</p><p>"It's a 'ship name."</p><p>"A ship name? I've not heard of a ship being named after any superheroes."</p><p>"Not a ship like a boat. More like a relationship. You see, a lot of people keep hoping that romance will blossom between the superheroes. The public has even given that possible relationship a name… LadyNoir. This shirt is a nod to that. They're separate people, but they are paired in a very intimate way. The idea is that they belong together, support each other, and even if romance never blossoms between the two they are paired in a way the rest of us will never dream of because of their fight against Hawkmoth."</p><p>"I see." Gabriel thought for a moment. "There is another contest coming up. Are you planning to enter?"</p><p>"I wasn't going to originally, but then Adrien and some other friends suggested I should. So now I'm working on some projects I hope will be good enough." She shied away for a moment. "I'm just not sure that my designs can compete with all of those international designers."</p><p>"I told you before that I believe you could win the whole thing," Adrien reminded her.</p><p>Gabriel pounced on that. "Are you expecting to win?"</p><p>"Hoping a little. Dreaming of a win, yeah. Expecting it? Of course not. I mean how could I expect anything when the contest hasn't even been held? It's not like I'm going to know the judges, and even if I do know Adrien I know he has no influence on the contest. As I said to him when he brought this up, I'm not sure I have the talent to compete in an international design contest, at least not right now. Most of the designers will have a lot more experience than I do. With that, I doubt I'd place very highly." She paused for a moment. "What eventually changed my mind is everyone's faith in me. So I'll enter the contest. At the very least I'll get some good experience out of it."</p><p>"And if a win could be… arranged?" Gabriel watched her body language closely.</p><p>Marinette was shocked. Was Gabriel Agreste, the internationally famous fashion designer actually suggesting that he rig the contest?</p><p>"M. Agreste, that would be cheating. Please don't do that," she begged.</p><p>"Even if it could guarantee you recognition as an up and coming designer and launch your career in fashion?"</p><p>"The victory, if it could even be called that, would be bittersweet. I'd feel like a fraud. It's not worth it. I'd much rather fail honestly than be guaranteed a win I didn't earn."</p><p>"I see." This girl was impressing him. He tried another tack.</p><p>"As I am sure you are aware, Adrien is the face of <em>Gabriel Fashions</em>. Because of that, he is under scrutiny – as am I. That is why I hold him to such high standards. What makes you think that you can disrupt that."</p><p>Marinette looked shocked for a split second, then answered the fashion mogul. "With all due respect, M. Agreste, you sound like Adrien is simply a living mannequin. He is not. He is a wonderfully thoughtful, caring, sometimes silly person with thoughts and feelings. He is your <em>son</em>, and has done nothing but try to please you ever since I've known him." She took a breath. "I don't want to 'disrupt' anything. I only want to see Adrien happy."</p><p>"Even if that is not with you?"</p><p>"If Adrien ever rejected me, I'd be heartbroken."</p><p>"Never!" interjected Adrien and Marinette gave a wry smile.</p><p>"But I also know in my heart that if he truly wanted someone else, I'd let him go. I'd probably cry for months, though."</p><p>"Only months?" teased Adrien. She hit him on his arm.</p><p>"Full of yourself, are you?" she teased right back.</p><p>"Weeeell, like Father said, I <em>do</em> have an awful lot of girls throwing themselves at me."</p><p>"They don't know you, though. All they see is your admittedly handsome face."</p><p>"Don't forget his trust fund and access to me," Gabriel cut through the teasing.</p><p>"M. Agreste, I know you love Adrien as much as I do. I know you try to shelter him from the world because you want to protect him. I want to protect him, too. I could care less about his trust fund. I didn't even realize he had one, though now that I think about it that makes sense. Money is never something I've needed much of. In fact, I think too much money can be a burden. I'm much happier creating my designs and spending time with Adrien."</p><p>"So you're saying that if Adrien were cut off financially you wouldn't care?"</p><p>Marinette was blunt. "Better cut off financially than isolated from his only remaining family." Adrien was shocked. Gabriel was even more shocked.</p><p>"Did you really just call my parenting style into question?"</p><p>Marinette was a little shocked in her boldness herself but decided she needed to continue forward. "I think maybe I am, but only because I know Adrien craves any little show of affection he can get from you. I've seen it tear him up inside when you brush off family dinner or other activity together. For God's sake, he had to <em>make an appointment </em>with you just to tell you he was dating me. And even that took two weeks!"</p><p>She was shaking. So was Gabriel, and Adrien was turning white as a sheet. The three were interrupted by a discrete cough.</p><p>"I couldn't help but hearing, sir," said Nathalie as she looked between Marinette and her boss. Once she had his attention, she said, "The girl reminds me of someone."</p><p>Gabriel blinked once, twice, and then a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, nobody has called me on the carpet like that since Adrien's mother left us. Most people are too afraid of me." Adrien's green eyes stared at his father as the color slowly returned to his features.</p><p>Gabriel then addressed his assistant. "Nathalie, please make sure Adrien's schedule has room in it for some proper dates. Anyone who can see past Adrien's public image into the truth <em>and</em> stand up to me for him has more than earned my respect."</p><p>The two teens breathed a huge sigh of relief.</p><p>"That doesn't mean you can slack on your photoshoots, Chinese lessons, or other activities, Adrien."</p><p>"Thank you, Father!"</p><p>"Thank you so much, M. Agreste! Um… can I collapse now?" The three others in the room laughed – or at least chuckled.</p><p>"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng… may I call you Marinette?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Marinette. I can see how smitten my son is with you. Try not to break his heart."</p><p>"Chloe pretty much said the same thing."</p><p>"Huh. Perhaps that girl is growing up after all," Gabriel mused as he turned back to his work. The meeting was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now you are all caught up with what I've posted on Fanfiction dot Net.<br/>From here on, I'll post to both sites at the same time. The next chapter is in the works!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first "official" date. Gabriel needs time to think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 17</strong>
</p><p>Gabriel sat alone in his atelier after his… interesting meeting with Adrien and Marinette, thinking. He remembered his old deal with Lila Rossi and how she said Mlle. Dupain-Cheng was a bad influence on Adrien. Then again, her repeated attempts at manipulating the girl so she could be Akumatized constantly failed. Someone like that had to possess a strong will, and Adrien was obviously smitten with the girl.</p><p>Unlike Ms. Rossi, Gabriel's records on the girl and her family showed an honest, hard-working, creative girl whose worst fault seemed to be a little jealousy and a tendency to be late. She had a natural talent for design, that's for sure, though any designer is only remembered for their latest works. He'd need to pay special attention to her entry in the upcoming contest.</p><p>Speaking of which, it was high time he got working on his own designs again. Unfortunately, ever since Emilie's… accident… most of his passion for design had gone into creating Akumas. Being Hawkmoth sure did eat into his business. Gabriel absentmindedly tried to twist his wedding ring, feeling bare skin before he remembered that he'd passed it on to Adrien for safekeeping. Damn his sister-in-law! Didn't she realize what the rings meant to his family?</p><p>Family. That's what this whole thing has been about. Gabriel had always seen himself as the lead in his own romantic story. He was the protagonist who would do anything to rescue his true love, cut down in her prime. But in the process, his business had suffered. Nathalie had warned him that he was also neglecting Adrien. And now Marinette stood up to him for Adrien's sake. He'd never been very good at expressing his feelings, but did he really push his son away?</p><p><em>I want to protect Adrien,</em> he thought. <em>I've always wanted to protect him. And now it seems that young woman is protecting him from </em><em>me</em><em>. I want only what's best for Adrien, and he seems to excel at most things I ask him to do. He seems to like them for the most part, but is he hiding his true feelings from me? He has disobeyed me a few times, after all – like when he started public school.</em></p><p>Thinking about this stuff had always been very hard, but Gabriel decided it was long overdue. He found himself sketching an image of Adrien from memory. It seemed a little off, so he compared it to a recent photoshoot. The image he drew was of a much younger Adrien. <em>I thought I was drawing him as he is now. Is this really how I see him? Am I really that clueless when it comes to my son's welfare?</em></p><p>He had to face the fact that Adrien seemed to be growing up without him noticing. Adrien was no longer his little boy. <em>I thought I'd been doing the right thing, but is the time I spend being Hawkmoth hurting him as well as hurting my business?</em></p><p>Ugh. Gabriel sighed, then buzzed for his assistant.</p><p>"Nathalie, clear my schedule. You and I are going out for some inspiration."</p><p>"Yes, sir. Any particular place, or should I just have the car brought around?"</p><p>"We'll go to dinner first. Find a discrete restaurant near the Eiffel Tower or Arc de Triomphe. I'd like to minimize paparazzi."</p><p>"Yes, sir." The request was definitely unusual, though the woman was schooled enough that she didn't let it affect her efficiency.</p><p><em>Paparazzi. Oh, yeah.</em> "Nathalie, add a second table for Adrien while you're at it. When arrangements are made, come find me. I'll be speaking with Adrien.</p><hr/><p>Adrien and Marinette calmly walked back to his room, or at least that's how it appeared. Once the door was closed, Marinette leaned against it and started quaking. "I can't believe I did that." Her voice was barely a whisper as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Did I really just… stand up to your father for isolating you?"</p><p>Adrien hugged Marinette, supporting her as he led her to the couch. Once settled, he kissed her on her forehead. "Yes, Princess, you certainly did. I'm quaking in my boots a little."</p><p>"Me too, actually." Marinette cuddled into Adrien's embrace. "I thought for sure you'd be banned from school and I'd end up blacklisted, my career over before it started." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.</p><p>"You look gorgeous, by the way. How do you feel?"</p><p>"Well before we met with your father, I was feeling fantastic! I haven't felt that relaxed in a long time. I got a bit tense at the end there."</p><p>"Me, too." Adrien gave a wry chuckle and Marinette relaxed into his embrace. Marinette was curled up so that her arm was resting on her knee, at exactly the right height for Adrien to see the bracelet.</p><p>"I like the bead," he pointed out. "Did it come that way?"</p><p>"No. It was originally a plain black bead, and I painted the paw print on it. I need to be careful with it actually, as I just added the paint tonight."</p><p>They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Adrien?"</p><p>The two teens looked at each other. Gabriel coming to speak with them twice in just a few minutes? Talk about unheard of!</p><p>"Come in, Father."</p><p>Gabriel noticed the young couple on the couch. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"</p><p>"No, Father."</p><p>"Just relaxing after a bit of a panic attack is all, M. Agreste," joked Marinette. "It's not every day I tell off a famous fashion designer."</p><p>"Yes, about that. Or at least about why you came to see me. We have some ground rules to go over."</p><p><em>Oh, great. Here we go,</em> thought Adrien.</p><p>"You'll have some time to go out as a couple, but that does not mean you can let go of your other obligations. I expect you to be the perfect gentleman." <em>Here, Gabriel gave the teens a hard stare.</em> "We can't have any … unplanned situations that could disrupt the future or cause tabloid gossip if you know what I'm referring to." The two teens went white for just a moment, then blushed nearly as red as Ladybug's costume, and a sort of strangled "Understood," came from Adrien's suddenly dry mouth.</p><p>"I also expect you to keep up with photoshoots, your grades, fencing, and other lessons."</p><p>"M. Agreste, perhaps Adrien and I could study Chinese together? That way he keeps up on his lessons, we spend time together, and I learn to converse with my mom in her native tongue. I know how precious his time is."</p><p>"Marinette, you're a genius! Assuming Father agrees."</p><p>Once again, Gabriel was impressed with the girl. "Hmmm, you'd also get some practical experience conversing with Madame Cheng. Approved. However, I am also concerned about the press."</p><p>Marinette thought about her massage therapist's sister. "There are sure to be a ton of disappointed fangirls, that's for sure."</p><p><em>Akuma bait?</em> thought Gabriel, then dismissed the idea almost immediately. <em>I don't want Adrien to be targeted, and if I target the girl…</em> "Can you handle it, Marinette?"</p><p>Marinette reached out for her boyfriend's hand. "Together, we can handle anything." She turned to face Adrien. "You and me against the world, right, Sunshine?"</p><p>"Absolutely, Princess." He kissed the hand he held.</p><p>Gabriel seemed to think for a moment. "Have the two of you had dinner yet?"</p><p>"No," they chorused, then giggled and snickered.</p><p>Nathalie chose that moment to come in. "The arrangements are made."</p><p>"Excellent. We'll meet you in the foyer while you get the cars." As Nathalie left, the teens tried to recover from the newest shock.</p><p>"You're … going out?" Adrien was floored.</p><p>"As are you. I needed some inspiration. A restaurant near one of our city's famous landmarks seemed to fit the bill. Before we leave, let's take a photo of the two of you at the entryway. You can post that on your official social media accounts once we reach the restaurant, Adrien. That way we'll both show that you are off the dating market and, hopefully, minimize the paparazzi before we get seated. Gorilla will stay with you two, and Nathalie will travel with me in a different car. After all, you wouldn't want your parents with you on your first official date, would you."</p><p>The teens just stared.</p><p>"Then you can have some time afterward for a dating activity of your choice – as long as your bodyguard keeps you in his sight."</p><p>"Yes, Father." The megawatt smile was in full force as Adrien stood and offered his hand to his Lady. "Why don't you wait for me in the foyer while I change. After all, I can't go on a date in my regular school clothes."</p><p>Marinette stood up, her knees once again knocking a little. <em>This has been one of the most unusual, most surreal, and overall BEST days of my life, </em>she thought. "Don't keep me waiting too long, Sunshine," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Adrien had never changed so fast in his life, outside of a fashion show. He tried to coordinate with Marinette's outfit, so he was wearing black skinny jeans, red trainers, a red t-shirt, and a black jacket. He also found the kwagatama Plagg had made for him (he'd joked about it being a hairball) and put it on a chain to wear as a necklace. He double-checked his hair, then ran downstairs for his date. <em>Date!</em></p><p>When he arrived in the foyer, Nathalie held her hand out for their mobile phones. She took several photos of the couple on the stairs from both devices, including at least one of Marinette scrutinizing Adrien's outfit. The next thing the teens knew, they were shuffled out to the car to go to the restaurant.</p><p>Marinette called her parents from the car, letting them know she'd be out with Adrien and promising to tell them all about it when she got home. Adrien searched through the photos, looking for the best one. He eventually chose one where they were looking into each others' eyes, the mansion door in the background, and the light hitting them at just the right angle to light up their faces.</p><p>As soon as they pulled up to the restaurant, the Gorilla opened Adrien's door, and, being the gentleman he was raised to be, he held his hand out to help Marinette out of the car. Once in the restaurant, they were quickly shown to their table – a small, quiet corner out away from the kitchen and with a beautiful view. When seated, Adrien pulled out his phone again, pulled up the photo and the Instagram post he was about to make - and change their lives.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Marinette looked at the post. "The photo is beautiful. I definitely want a copy."</p><p>"Hang on," he said as he prepared the post. Marinette's phone chimed with the alert, so she pulled it up. There was the photo, along with the caption:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Can't wait to go out with my girlfriend. Her inner beauty far outshines me.<br/>#AdrienAgresteBrand, #MarinetteDesigned, #igotagirlfriend</p>
</blockquote><p><em>My turn,</em> she thought as she took a selfie of them at the table, then posted.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Out celebrating my new look with my boyfriend.<br/>#MarinetteDesigned, #AdrienAgresteBrand, #firstdate, #hotmodel, #luckygirl</p>
</blockquote><p>About 10 seconds later, Marinette got a text from Alya – and her phone notifications started chiming off the hook.</p><p>
  <strong>LadyBlogger: OMG, Finally! Glad you got Papa Agreste's permission.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DesignerGrl: What took you so long to text, Als? Stalk much?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LadyBlogger: :-p</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DesignerGrl: Ignoring my phone for a while. Hot date.</strong>
</p><p>"Wow, that was fast. And a bit distracting." Marinette shoved her phone into her purse.</p><p>"I have to keep my notifications on silent, or I'd never get anything done." He reached out to hold her hand. "Shall we order?"</p><p>Marinette looked at the menu, trying to decide. Then she saw the prices. "Adrien," she whisper-yelled. "This is too expensive!"</p><p>"As my father picked the restaurant, I'm sure I'm expected to pay for this date. It's well within my budget, so don't worry." Marinette looked a bit pale. "Tell you what. Why don't we go for a walk along the Seine after dinner? We can simply enjoy the company."</p><p>"Sounds wonderful."</p><p>The rest of the time the couple just talked and ate.</p><hr/><p>At a different table, Gabriel pulled out a drawing pad and looked over at his son's table. Before he knew it, he was drawing Adrien and Marinette.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"What do you want to order?"</p><p>"Just pick me something. You know what I like." He got back to the task at hand. He had no idea how long he'd been sketching, but eventually he felt a pull from his miraculous. This was not a negative emotion, though. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. It took a while for him to place it. It was love, and not just any love either. He hadn't felt anything like this since... well, since Emilie. He tried to place it and found two sources - his son's table radiated the emotion like a noonday sun. It was the source across from him that was the bigger surprise. He opened his eyes wide and looked at his table companion.</p><p>"Nathalie?"</p><p>"Yes sir?" Her outer composure never varied, but the miraculous told another story. Gabriel took a deep breath.</p><p>"I… don't know where to start." He looked over at his son. "You've chastised me in the past for neglecting Adrien. Have I really been that bad?"</p><p>"Gabriel," Nathalie seemed a little nervous. "You've never been an outwardly affectionate man, but I remember a time when the house rang with laughter. You actually joined in family activities, and Adrien has always craved that affection. You were always busy, and now with your… extracurricular activities, you rarely see him except to criticize. He's nearly a grown man, Gabriel, and you have missed a lot in your obsession." She paused. "I've said before that I will support you in whatever you do. I mean that with all of my heart. She was my friend as well as your wife, but truthfully … I think it may be time to let her go. Or if not, then at least put some effort into connecting with Adrien while there's still time."</p><p>"I was wrong. Marinette isn't the only one to call me out for my parenting style." He looked at the woman in front of him, then sighed. "It seems I have a lot of thinking to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Press Conference</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update: Mar 22, 2021. Corrected the name of the channel Nadja Chamak is working for from "Kids Plus TV" to "TVi News". Also made minor grammatical corrections.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 18</strong>
</p><p>The teenage couple enjoyed their meal, even though Marinette was still embarrassed at the expense. Still, Gabriel Agreste himself had set this up so she didn't have much choice (other than refusing a date at all), and she was certainly enjoying her time with Adrien.</p><p>When the time came for dessert they declined, opting instead to search for Andre's Ice Cream cart. They asked Gorilla to drive them to a small park near the Seine so they could look for tonight's clues. Unfortunately by the time they got to the location, Andre was gone for the day. So they strolled hand-in-hand.</p><p>"Adrien!" The couple looked up just as a camera flash went off. "Thanks for the scoop!" The paparazzo ran off.</p><p>"Well, it's official," groused Adrien. "That photo will be in the papers and tabloids tomorrow. And online before that." He looked into Marinette's eyes. "Are you ready for this?"</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. "I bet we'll see an Akuma or two over this as well."</p><p>Adrien kissed her knuckles and whispered, "We've handled worse Milady." She blushed, not at the words but at the pleasant shiver that ran down her spine as he whispered in her ear.</p><p>Suddenly she yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yawn."</p><p>"You've had a long day."</p><p>"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek. "As much as I've enjoyed this, maybe I need to head home."</p><p>"Prrobably," Adrien said as he stifled a yawn of his own. Marinette laughed and whispered, "You're letting your Chat out." Adrien blushed, then called for the Gorilla. All too soon, they pulled up in front of the bakery. Ever the gentleman, Adrien walked his date to the door.</p><p>"Good night, Princess."</p><p>"Good night, Sunshine."</p><p>When they were still staring at each other two minutes later, they each got a poke from a Kwami.</p><p>"Just kiss her!"</p><p>"Plagg!" Adrien gave his Kwami a dirty look but otherwise stood still so Marinette reached up to cup his cheek as she looked in his eyes. She didn't want to say goodbye either. Eyes sparkling with mischief she said, "Am I going to need to make another bet?"</p><p>A very Chat Noir smirk appeared on Adrien's face as he said, "No need," leaned in, and kissed her. It was the most wonderful, sweetest kiss they'd shared so far, full of longing and a promise that their separation was only temporary. With that, Marinette let herself into the building and went upstairs to the living area.</p><p>"I'm home!" she called as she entered the living room, quiet enough to not disturb her parents if they were sleeping, but loud enough to be heard if they were awake. Soon enough, she was encircled in the big, muscly arms of her father.</p><p>"How did it go, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Fantastic!" she sighed as she collapsed onto the couch. "M. Agreste really surprised us, though."</p><p>"Really," asked Sabine as she came into the room. "What happened?"</p><p>Marinette proceeded to tell her parents all about the meeting with Gabriel, how she stood up for Adrien, and how Gabriel booked the restaurant for their first "official" date.</p><p>"I even had to tell Alya to quit texting me," she said. "Oooh! Hang on." Marinette pulled out her phone to look at her messages. In just the few hours they'd been "official", she had several texts from her friends, thousands of hits on her social media, and the group chat was blowing up.</p><p>"Uh, I think I need to answer a few of these messages before I go to bed." She yawned again. "And I'm tired!"</p><p>"You <em>have</em> had a long day, honey. Go on, get to bed," her mom encouraged. With that, Marinette climbed the stairs to her attic bedroom. She wanted to get ready for bed immediately, but she knew Alya would be hounding her until she answered her texts. Marinette posted into the group chat first.</p><p>
  <strong>FutureDesigner: Had a wonderful time with Adrien tonight. Can't wait until next time!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ILoveUnicorns: Was it romantic?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BestDJ: Awesome, dudette!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ladyblogger: Call me. I need deets NOW!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ModelBoy: Me, too, Princess. Tomorrow can't come soon enough.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sk8erGrl: Blech, too sappy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>QueenBee: Remember what I said – treat him right.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>GuitarGuy: Happy 4 U 2.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FutureDesigner: Rose, it was very romantic. Chloe, absolutely! And thanks for today. Adrien, I'll text l8r. Calling now, Als.</strong>
</p><p>With that, she called her bestie. As soon as her face showed on the screen she went over her day. From the spa and Felix to Gabriel to the date that evening, she'd had a long and exciting day.</p><p>"With as many fangirls as Adrien has, do you think there will be any Akumas?"</p><p>"I hope not, though it wouldn't surprise me," Marinette grumbled. "The massage therapist today said that her little sister thought of herself as Adrien's #1 fan. I'm almost certain that someone like that is ripe for a visit from an evil butterfly."</p><p>"If so, then I know Ladybug and Chat Noir will take care of it. Speaking of which," and Alya smiled, "now that the Adrinette ship has sailed, I wonder when my other ship will?"</p><p>"Which ship again?"</p><p>"LadyNoir, of course."</p><p>"Ladybug keeps insisting that Chat Noir is her partner and not a romantic interest. You may end up waiting forever."</p><p>"Somehow, I don't think so," said Alya with a knowing grin on her face. Marinette wasn't sure, but she thought Alya actually winked.</p><p>They kept talking until Marinette startled herself awake and dropped the phone. Alya laughed and ended the call, while Marinette tried (and failed) to get up from the chaise.</p><hr/><p>Adrien was both ecstatic and confused. Ecstatic because of the time spent with Marinette and the subsequent conversation on the group chat. Confused because of his father. He'd really had no idea what to expect when he set up the appointment to tell his father that he was dating – but he certainly didn't expect him to set up a date! Still, he had the dopiest smile on his face as he got ready for bed. The last thing he did was send his Lady a text.</p><p>
  <strong>Me: Good night Milady</strong>
</p><p>There was no response for a long time, but after what seemed like hours, he got a message.</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: She asleep. Phoned Alya. - T</strong>
</p><p>Adrien chuckled. It must have been hard for Tikki to text that.</p><p>
  <strong>Me: Thanks, T.</strong>
</p><p>With that he fell asleep, dreaming of his future.</p><hr/><p>Gabriel and Nathalie sat at the restaurant for a long time. Nathalie ran interference while Gabriel continued to sketch. He had wanted a table with a view so that he could people watch near the famous landmark. Nathalie had outdone herself, as the table allowed him a decent view of the restaurant patrons as well as the fantastic view outside. The Eiffel Tower's illumination inspired tourists and local Parisians alike.</p><p>These days it was so rare for Gabriel to leave the house other than for certain events that even going to a restaurant was bound to cause a stir. He didn't care. Gabriel took another look through tonight's drawings. Adrien and Marinette predominated the early part of the night's sketches, and you could tell from looking how much in love they were with each other.</p><p>Other drawings included Nathalie in various poses, none of which showed much emotion – but it was there if you looked. Not that she knew he was drawing her. Later drawings included more general crowd scenes viewing the famous landmark, though he did capture one of a photographer that thought he was being clever.</p><p>Hmmm, spying on love. That's an idea. Or hidden love? Love in various forms?</p><p>Gabriel started a new drawing, this time sketching out clothing based on tonight's observations. He was like a man possessed. He thought of Adrien's newfound relationship with his first girlfriend, then of Emilie, his own lost love. Then he thought about Nathalie's unmistakable unrequited love and the lengths shed already gone to in order to help him accomplish his goal. He thought about the love of a parent for their child, about unconditional love, and about how possessive love can make someone, and how afraid someone can be of losing their love. All of these ideas and more went into the collection of sketches he created for a new line.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Mmmm?"</p><p>"The restaurant is closing. They're asking us to leave."</p><p>"Let me just get this down while it's fresh on my mind. Then well go." He continued drawing.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Yes, Nathalie?"</p><p>"Its nearly 1:00 am."</p><p>Gabriel looked at her, wide-eyed. Had he really been in the zone for that long? That hadn't happened in years. He carefully saved the designs on his art tablet and brought out his wallet, leaving a 200 Euro cash tip for the wait staff. As they left, he also thanked the maitre d, leaving him another 100 Euro tip and double-checked that Adrien's bill was also paid. As they entered the car, Gabriel turned to Nathalie and asked her to remind him to reimburse Adrien's allowance for his date tonight.</p><p>"What does tomorrow morning's schedule look like?"</p><p>"The first appointment is at 11:00 am with some fabric suppliers. Then a press conference about Adrien's new dating status. The rest of the day is regular meetings and appointments."</p><p>"What does Adrien's schedule look like?"</p><p>"A make-up photoshoot in the morning for the summer line, then the interview at 12:00, and finally practice times for piano and other homework until the evening."</p><p>"Switch the press conference and supplier meeting, and delay the photoshoot for later in the day. With as late as we're getting in tonight, I want us all to take the early morning off. Well get started at midafternoon, Adrien included. And invite Mlle. Dupain-Cheng to attend the shoot and the interview."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Nathalie dutifully switched the schedule and then contacted Marinette and her parents by text, which shed follow up on in the morning.</p><p>"Good night, Nathalie."</p><p>"Good night, sir."</p><p>Gabriel sat down in his office chair, continuing his sketches long into the wee hours of the night. The only creature awake enough to observe him was the purple, winged Kwami hiding among the shelves, watching, hoping for a change in his master's heart.</p><hr/><p>Marinette was startled the next morning by her phone ringing. She answered without looking.</p><p>"Y-ello?" she yawned.</p><p>"Morning, Princess! How did you sleep?"</p><p>"Adrien!" Now wide awake she stretched. "Pretty good once I got myself actually into bed. Sorry I didn't text you last night. I fell asleep talking with Alya."</p><p>"I know. Take a look at the text messages." <em>Thanks, Tikki, </em>she thought. Then she saw the other messages.</p><p>
  <strong>N Sancoeur: Press conference 11:00 am officially announcing your relationship with Adrien. Your presence is highly recommended.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>N Sancoeur: You are also cordially invited to Adrien's make-up photo shoot this afternoon. Details TBD.</strong>
</p><p><em>So formal! But very Nathalie,</em> she thought as she yawned. "Adrien, what time is it?"</p><p>"About 9:00."</p><p>"Why don't you come by here for breakfast? I'll get dressed and we can prepare for the press conference together."</p><p>"Are you going to be okay, Bugaboo? I know you don't like public speaking much."</p><p>"Let's just say I'm definitely going to need you by my side, Kitty."</p><p>As much as she was in the public eye as Ladybug, Marinette had never really gotten used to it. Interestingly, Ladybug did more interviews that Chat Noir did, though now that she thought about it she could see why. Marinette rooted in her closet for something appropriate to wear.</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: What are you wearing at the press conference? I want to coordinate.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: My everyday clothes: black t-shirt, white overshirt, jeans &amp; orange hi-tops.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: Then I'll just wear my normal, everyday clothes as well, though I think I'll change my pink capris for black skinny jeans.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine: Sounds good. See you soon, Princess!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess: [cat heart emoji]</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Adrien arrived for breakfast at the Dupain-Cheng bakery a short time later.</p><p>"The interview will mostly be with me, but I'm sure they're going to want to ask you questions as well."</p><p>Marinette groaned. "I hope the questions aren't too hard."</p><p>"Be on the lookout for accusations of wanting me only for fame or money," Adrien was very serious. "I know and you know that that's the last thing on your mind, but there will be that perception out there." He squeezed her hand for comfort. "It's a good thing we've already talked about some of this."</p><p>"You know they'll ask how we met &amp; started dating. We can't give the entire reason because of our secret identities, but we can tell the truth. Like I did with your father. Right?"</p><p>"Right." He looked deep into her gorgeous eyes. "We'll confirm that we know each other from school and have known each other for several years. We can admit we've been dating for a couple of weeks and only made the boyfriend/girlfriend part official last night. If they ask how it started… it may be wise to admit how long you've had your crush and about the bet."</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath. "Okay, we can do this. You and me against the world, right?"</p><p>"Always," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>Way too soon, they received a notification that Gorilla was there to pick them up. They rode to the press conference in comfortable silence, leaning into each other and sharing their silent strength.</p><p>The press conference was in front of the Agreste mansion, so they were able to get in through the garage before heading to the stairs to face the reporters, hand-in-hand.</p><p>Gabriel stood up to the podium. "Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen of the press. Today we have an announcement that, while not directly affecting <em>Gabriel Fashions</em>, does affect our family. You may have noticed on social media last night that my son Adrien has started dating. They are both here to answer your questions." He gestured for Adrien to come up to the podium, Marinette holding his hand and looking rather nervous. Gabriel sat down, leaving the rest to his son.</p><p>The reporters started clamoring in their excitement over the news. Adrien picked a trusted face to start.</p><p>"Nadia Chamak, TVi News. Please tell the world who the lucky lady is to have stolen your heart."</p><p>Adrien chuckled. "I think I'm the lucky one," he said as he squeezed Marinette's hand. "This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We've known each other for several years and only recently started dating." He looked in her eyes. "There is nobody else I'd rather be with." Marinette blushed when he kissed her hand. There were some definite "awww" sounds from the audience.</p><p>"Marinette, will you tell us a little about yourself" said a bald man in the front row holding out a microphone.</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath and gave Adrien a side hug. "Well, um, as Adrien said we go to the same school. We've shared a lot of classes together, so we've done school projects and so on. I love to create clothing designs and bake with my parents. What else do you want to know?"</p><p>"You design clothing?"</p><p>"Yes. I've wanted to be a designer since I was very young."</p><p>"During my first year of public school, she won a bowler hat competition," Adrien offered. "I wore the hat at a later fashion show."</p><p>"Gabriel Agreste was my favorite fashion designer years before I met Adrien." If Gabriel was surprised at that, he didn't show it.</p><p>"So Adrien is an 'in' to the fashion industry?"</p><p>"No." Marinette tried not to sound irritated.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Well, ok, that may technically be a 'yes', and he may be entirely dreamy – but that's not why I fell in love with him." Her cheeks looked red.</p><p>"Go on," Adrien said softly, blushing a little himself. "Just tell the true story."</p><p>"God, this is so embarrassing," said Marinette. "Ok, here it goes… When I first saw Adrien in my homeroom class, he was messing with some gum. I thought he'd placed it on my seat as he was friends with someone who had bullied me for years and that person was laughing. I jumped to the conclusion that he was a rich, stuck up, daddy's boy that would like to torment those he looked down on." There was an audible gasp. "I couldn't be further from the truth. Later that day, it was pouring rain. Adrien was walking to his car and saw me, waiting for the rain to let up a little so I could walk home. He explained that he was just trying to get the gum off of my seat and apologized. He then handed me his umbrella – which then promptly closed on me. Adrien let out a genuine, hearty laugh and I realized that I wanted to hear that laugh and see that genuine smile on his face as often as I could. Truthfully, I fell for him then. I just couldn't say anything."</p><p>"Yeah, you always seemed to stumble your words every time you were around me."</p><p>"That's because I had a hard time gathering up the courage to ask you out, you dork," she playfully hit him on the shoulder. There were a few chuckles in the crowd. "But every day around you meant getting to know you better, and the more I discovered about you the more I fell for you."</p><p>"So what changed?"</p><p>If possible, Marinette went even redder. "A good friend of mine challenged me to flirt with my crush. Bet that I couldn't do it. I am extremely competitive, so I gathered up my courage and did just that. It was hard, but I <em>really</em> didn't want to lose that bet."</p><p>"But you did it, Princess," Adrien kissed her on the cheek. He addressed the reporters once again. "I'll tell you, I certainly wasn't expecting it. Once I finally noticed the girl sitting behind me in class as possibly being more than a friend, we talked. The rest is history."</p><p>"Marinette, are you going to continue entering fashion design competitions."</p><p>"Yes. In fact, there's one at <em>Gabriel</em> coming up that my friends have encouraged me to enter. I just hope my designs are good enough."</p><p>"What would you say to someone who said that your relationship with Adrien is simply to get ahead in the fashion world."</p><p>"I would say my relationship with Adrien is a completely separate thing. Ask my friends about it. They'll tell you that I've been crushing on Adrien for three years. I think that everyone in Paris knew about it except for him," There were a few laughs at that. "As for the upcoming competition, I didn't want to enter at first. I'm still learning, and I have no idea if my designs will pass muster. Also, I wouldn't want any special treatment. For one, that wouldn't be fair to other designers, and two I want to earn a place in the fashion world by my own merits."</p><p>At this point, Gabriel spoke up. "Mlle. Dupain-Cheng and Adrien met with me before announcing their relationship. After that meeting, I became more than certain that the young lady has genuine feelings for my son. If not, I would have discouraged their association. Also, every competition <em>Gabriel Fashions</em> holds is done on a double-blind basis. There are several judges, not just me, and each contestant and judge is assigned an anonymous name/number. The list of contestants and judges is held by a third party for precisely this reason."</p><p><em>And there's the businessman</em>, thought Adrien. He hated that he had to have a press conference just because he had a girlfriend now, but that was life as an Agreste.</p><p>"So, what dates have you gone on so far? Do you have a favorite?"</p><p>The two teens looked at each other. They couldn't exactly say that playing tag on rooftops was a favorite activity, but they did have others.</p><p>"Any time I can spend by her side is my favorite," Adrien said. "As for specific dates, um…"</p><p>"Last night's walk along the Seine was nice," she provided.</p><p>"Yeah, that was good. So was the day we first talked in the park near school. That one will stick in my memory."</p><p>"For good reason," she smirked. "Yeah. Any time I can just hold your hand and talk is the best."</p><p>The two teens looked at each other and ignored the world until somebody coughed.</p><p>"Well I know that there are a lot of fans that will be disappointed that you won't be their teenage heartthrob any more. Anything to say to them?"</p><p>Adrien looked directly at the cameras. "Thank you for your continued support over the years. Try to be happy for me as I explore what it means to be a good boyfriend to this amazing woman at my side. Please respect our privacy as we're out in public. And most of all, be true to yourself because you never know when and if you will find someone just as amazing in your life as I have here."</p><p>With that, the press conference ended for the teens, Adrien and Marinette walking back toward the doorway. Gabriel took a few more questions in regards to <em>Gabriel Fashions</em> and what his son's dating status meant to his model career. Once that was done he came back inside, finding the couple cuddling on Adrien's couch. Marinette seemed to be shaking a little. Gabriel walked over to the teens, looking them in the eyes.</p><p>"You both did very well today." He turned to address Marinette directly. "Young lady, I knew that if you could stand up to me you'd be able to handle those vultures."</p><p>She gave a small smile at the compliment. "I'm still shaking from that. Doing a press conference about your love life is <em>nerve-wracking</em>! And a little embarrassing."</p><p>"Did you mean it when you said that all of Paris knew of your crush?"</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, actually. Jagged Stone once filmed a reality show at my parents' bakery. They filmed my room without permission and I sort of, um… had a, um…" she took a deep breath. "I had a wall full of clippings of Adrien's photos from magazines, websites, etc. It was basically a shrine to him. Oh, god…"</p><p>Gabriel looked at Adrien. "How did you miss that, of all things?"</p><p>"I asked her about it the next day. She said she was 'just really into fashion'," he said using air quotes. "Like an idiot, I believed her."</p><p>"I tried to tell you so many times and in so many ways. I just couldn't get the words out."</p><p>"I know, Princess. At least, I know now. I'm just glad you accepted that bet!"</p><p>"Me, too!"</p><p>"A-Hem!" Gabriel cleared his throat reminding the teens he was there. "The make-up photoshoot is this afternoon at 2:00 pm. Nathalie will have the details. Make sure all of your homework is done. There should be enough time for piano practice and some Chinese review before the shoot."</p><p>"Yes, Father."</p><p>As Gabriel left, Adrien pulled out one of the Chinese primers he had for Marinette to study at home, and they got to work practicing Chinese vocabulary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chinese lessons, Akumas, and more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of things going on in the next few chapters. Hang on to your hats!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 19</strong>
</p><p>Adrien and Marinette continued to go over Chinese vocabulary. They were able to ignore most everything until Marinette's phone started ringing.</p><p>"Maman!" Marinette answered the phone cheerfully.</p><p>"Hello, Sweetheart. How are you feeling? You looked really nervous at the press conference."</p><p>"I was. I'm just glad Adrien was there with me. How are things at the bakery?"</p><p>"Good, for the moment. We seem to be getting a few more customers than usual, though."</p><p>Adrien gestured for Marinette to put the phone on speaker.</p><p>"Mme. Cheng, you may be getting some higher traffic and some paparazzi because of the press conference. I'm sure it won't take too long for people to figure out where Marinette lives."</p><p>"Thank you for your concern, Adrien. Nathalie warned us about that this morning when we got her text. Tom and I discussed it before Marinette left this morning. We'll handle it."</p><p>"Zhù nǐ hǎo yùn" (Best of luck)</p><p>"Xièxiè" (Thank you), replied Sabine. "Your pronunciation is getting better, Adrien."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Maman, I've been invited to Adrien's photoshoot this afternoon. I'd like to stay here with him until then. I figure he can help me learn Chinese a little better."</p><p>"Actually, that's a great idea. I know you'll be safe there and you'll also be away from the chaos around here." The shop bell dinged in the background. "Speaking of which, I have customers to serve. Have fun, honey!"</p><p>"I will, Maman."</p><p>"Zàijiàn, Mme. Cheng." (Good bye.)</p><p>Marinette silenced her phone so they could actually have some quiet time for study. Since the easiest way to learn a language is to use it, they ended up talking in Chinese. Ever the supportive boyfriend, Adrien walked her through simple phrases and her child-like syntax, encouraging her.</p><p>"Zuì hǎo de xuéxí fāngfǎ jiùshì liànxí."</p><p>Marinette looked a little confused. "I caught part of that. The best way… um, … something about practice?"</p><p>"The best way to learn is to practice," Adrien repeated in French.</p><p>"Are you saying 'practice makes perfect'?"</p><p>Adrien laughed. "Pretty much, yeah."</p><p>She sighed. "My head is spinning with all this vocabulary."</p><p>"Let's take a break from Chinese. It's about time for piano practice anyway." Adrien moved to the grand piano in his room, digging out the complicated piece he was working on.</p><p>Marinette moved to the couch and leaned back, rubbing her temples, listening to the music, and watching Adrien as his fingers danced across the keyboard. It was a soothing sound and a gorgeous sight. She wanted to sketch while Adrien was playing, but hadn't brought her supplies with her. Instead, she searched for Nathalie and ended up knocking on Gabriel's atelier door.</p><p>"Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to sketch and didn't bring my supplies. Is there a spare notebook and pencil I can use? Anything will do."</p><p>Gabriel smiled to himself – this girl was certainly an artist at heart.</p><p>"Nathalie, do you still have that old art tablet?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. I haven't had a chance to get rid of it yet."</p><p>"Bring it here, would you?"</p><p>Ever the efficient personal assistant, Nathalie soon brought in a top of the line, though outdated, electronic artist tablet.</p><p>"All of my content has been wiped?"</p><p>"The tablet has been erased and memory wiped several times, as per our electronics protocol."</p><p>Gabriel gestured to Marinette. "Use this."</p><p>"Oh, wow. I've never used one of these before." She looked up at her fashion design idol. "Where do you want me to leave it once I'm done today?"</p><p>"Keep it with you at least through the photoshoot. One never knows when inspiration will strike."</p><p>Nathalie helped her set up a secure user profile on the art tablet, and sent her on her way. When she got back to Adrien's room, she sat on the couch again. Adrien was concentrating hard, playing something and then writing something down. Marinette studied the blonde, trying to capture his face as he concentrated. The sheer act of drawing relaxed her completely, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.</p><hr/><p>"Princess?" Marinette felt a soft touch on her cheek. She yawned and stretched like a cat. Or was it that she stretched like Chat? She smiled to herself at the thought.</p><p>"Oh, wow. I guess I'm still tired. It's been a busy weekend."</p><p>"No kidding. I would have let you sleep longer, but we'll need to head to the photoshoot soon. Adrien smiled at his girlfriend lovingly. "I saw the drawings."</p><p>"Gaaah! They're not done yet!"</p><p>Adrien laughed a hearty laugh. It was music to Marinette's ears. The vibrating phone on the other hand… not so much.</p><p>"Hey, Alya," Marinette said as she answered the call. "What's up?"</p><p>"I've been trying to get you all day!"</p><p>Marinette laughed. "I was talking to Mom for a while, then studying Chinese vocabulary with Adrien."</p><p>"Okay, I guess I'll forgive you for not picking up." Marinette smiled at her best friend. "I saw the interview, girl! I don't think I could have done it."</p><p>"Honestly, Als, I think I was only able to get through it because Adrien was right with me," she said as she put it on speakerphone</p><p>"You're way braver than I am, that's for sure. I'm not sure I could talk about Ladybug locking Nino and I together in a cage in front of a million people."</p><p>Adrien laughed. "That's a story to tell your grandchildren."</p><p>"Hey, Sunshine. How are you doing with all this publicity?"</p><p>"I'm used to it."</p><p>"I bet! I like how you asked for privacy and respect from your fans and encouraged them to be themselves."</p><p>"It felt like the right thing to do."</p><p>"I think so, too," said Marinette, "and I'm grateful you did. But I'm still afraid that we'll see an Akuma or two because of it."</p><p>Not two seconds later, all three teens' phones went off with an Akuma Alert.</p><p>"You just <em>had </em>to say it, didn't you," teased Adrien.</p><p>"Well, that's my queue," said Alya. "Gotta go get footage for the Ladyblog."</p><p>"You be careful, Alya. Stay out of danger!"</p><p>"I'll be as safe as you are, Mari," grinned the reporter as she hung up.</p><p>"That's what I'm afraid of," quipped Marinette as she turned to her boyfriend. "Shall we?"</p><p>"One second."</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien: Got the Akuma alert. I know the photoshoot is soon, but I figure I'd better stay in my room with Marinette until it's over. I'll make sure we're both safe. We'll hide if we need to.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nathalie: Good. I'll get you for the shoot once it's over.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien: Understood.</strong>
</p><p>"Now, Nathalie and Father won't worry about us until we defeat the Akuma."</p><p>With that, the two superheroes transformed and leaped out Adrien's window, heading to battle.</p><hr/><p>The Akuma stared at the billboard of her crush's image. He was sooooo handsome! She'd read every newspaper and magazine article about him. She'd watched his every interview, both official and candid. She knew his likes and dislikes, his favorite foods, favorite pet, favorite video game, his skincare regime, exercise routine, and most of his schedule. In short, she knew him. She was his <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong> and knew that if Adrien got to know her, he'd like her better than that short, dark-haired witch who stole him away. How dare she call him a dork! She had to protect him. That's why she accepted the power, not for revenge… that was just a bonus.</p><p>She flew toward the billboard until she was practically kissing the handsome face, connected briefly to all the duplicate billboards in the city, and emerged from the one closest to Adrien's house.</p><p>"ADRIEN!" she called to her love. "I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOU!"</p><p>"Adrien Agreste is not available right now, leave a message at the meow. Meow!"</p><p>"Oh, great. It's the alley cat. Give me your Miraculous so I can give it to Hawkmoth. That way I can protect my love from the witch."</p><p>"What witch? Protect who?"</p><p>"Protect Adrien from the witch at the press conference who claimed to be his girlfriend. She called him a dork. He's not a dork!"</p><p>"While I purrsonally agree with you, I know others have different opinions."</p><p>"Me, for one," said Ladybug. "Adrien is adorable and all, but he's definitely as dorky as Chat Noir here."</p><p>Chat dramatically held his hand to his chest and gasped. "You wound me, Milady. I thought I was your knight in shining leather."</p><p>"Dork," she smiled.</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Chat Noir found himself tumbling through the air as Most Devoted Fan yelled, though he was able to catch onto the roof's edge and pull himself back up. "WHERE IS MY SWEET ADRIEN!" The wind gathered speed.</p><p>"Why should I tell a blowhard like you, even if I knew that?" Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat's pun.</p><p>"I'm devoted to him. And I'm here to PROTECT him."</p><p>"Maybe he's under house Agreste."</p><p>"Kitty, that was awful, even for you," Ladybug said with a smirk. She wouldn't admit it, but she was trying not to laugh.</p><p>"Please! Please tell me where Adrien is," the Akuma begged. "I just want to make sure he knows I love him."</p><p>Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other, communicating with just a look.</p><p>"What is it you love most about him," Ladybug asked gently.</p><p>"What don't I love? He's perfect."</p><p>"Nobody is perfect," said Chat. "Those magazine articles and billboards? They show a fantasy."</p><p>"You're wrong! He <em>is</em> perfect. And how would you know, anyway? I'm going to blow you away with how well I know him." <strong>Most Devoted Fan </strong>started waving the fan in her hand, and soon Chat Noir was tumbling over and over until he smacked into a chimney.</p><p>Ladybug threw out her yo-yo, wrapping it around <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong>'s hand, trying to loosen her hold on the fan. Looking closer, the fan looked like it was made out of one of Adrien's magazine photos, though discolored. She was able to snag the Akuma's wrist, just as Chat Noir got up and moved around for a pincer attack.</p><p>"Two on one," said a deep, booming voice. "That's not fair at all."</p><p><em>What the…</em>, thought the two Parisian superheroes as they spotted the flying man. He was wearing what looked like a spandex suit, the bottom colored indigo and the top black with very distinctive colored stripes. His boots were orange and his black mask was shaped like the Agreste logo. The final touch was a white cape that was the same shade as Adrien's normal overshirt with one addition - a stylized image of Adrien's face.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Hero! I was fine on my own."</p><p>"Sure didn't look that way, Fan. But that's why I am here."</p><p>"And why does your supersuit look like Adrien Agreste's everyday attire," Ladybug wondered.</p><p>"Simple. I'm <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong>, and so of course my suit resembles the daily wear of the one and only Adrien Agreste, teenage model, gentleman, and general sweetheart of Paris. I may be good, but I am not worthy to bow at his feet."</p><p><em>Oh, god</em>, thought Chat Noir. "Ladybug! It may be time for a little luck!"</p><p>"Lucky charm!" The superheroine reached out, catching a red magazine with black spots. "<em>La Mode</em>?" Looking around Ladybug didn't see anything special she could do with the magazine, though it gave her an idea. She needed to be somewhere else.</p><p>"That's the Adrien Agreste special limited edition! No fair. I never got a copy," whined <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong>.</p><p>"Then take this one," Ladybug yelled as she threw the magazine at her. "Chat, meet me at patrol rendezvous point number five a.s.a.p."</p><hr/><p>Alya certainly had her work cut out for her. She was currently filming the Akuma battle, trying not to get caught in the line of fire.</p><p>I just need to get a little closer for some good footage, she thought.</p><p>"There you are," shouted the Akuma as she brandished her whip. She lunged toward the poor soul. As soon as the collar was around the victim's neck he went down on one knee, staring at her thigh-high black boots. "What is your wish, Mistress."</p><p>"Join the others. We'll find that dark-haired witch and punish her for taking Master Adrien from us!"</p><p>"You saw that here, people! The Akuma calling herself <strong>Slave to Love</strong> just collared another victim. No sign of Ladybug or Chat Noir yet. I'm going to try sneaking around to get another angle."</p><p>As she was backing away down the alley, she spotted what had to be another Akuma victim. Alya was just in time to get her phone back up and film this new threat.</p><p>"Hey, Slave, quit dawdling! We need to meet the others at the mansion."</p><p>"Don't worry, Admirer. I'm just gathering more help."</p><p>"Do it on the way. The others are probably there by now."</p><p><em>Oh, shit</em>, thought Alya as she turned the camera to face herself. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, if you're watching, I've seen two Akumas and it sounds like there may be more. Whatever you're going to do, please hurry!"</p><hr/><p>On the top of a rooftop near Notre Dame, Marinette hid in a dark, secluded corner as Tikki munched on an emergency cookie. She smiled as Chat Noir landed softly on the rooftop.</p><p>"What's the plan, Princess?"</p><p>"We're going to need help defeating these Akumas. That means we've got to get back to my room. But we also need to make sure nobody sees us."</p><p>"Now I know why you picked this rendezvous point," Chat said as he looked toward T&amp;S Bakery. He pulled out his baton and extended it like a periscope, which had the added benefit of acting as a spyglass.</p><p>"I don't see anybody hanging around."</p><p>"Good." She thought for a moment. "I don't want to take the chance of anyone seeing superheroes land on my balcony and wonder why, so why don't you take me home as I am? After all, these Akumas are after Adrien and Marinette, right?"</p><p>"All aboard the Superhero Express!" Marinette just rolled her eyes as she climbed on her boyfriend for a piggy-back ride. Before you know it they entered the front door of the bakery.</p><p>The few people sheltering at the tables stared at them as they entered.</p><p>"Maman? Papa?"</p><p>"Marinette!" Sabine Cheng ran out from behind the counter to hug her daughter. "I was so worried about you."</p><p>"Not to worry, Mme. Cheng. I saw her and knew I needed to bring her home."</p><p>"Where's Ladybug?"</p><p>"Regrouping. I'll join her in a minute. Mind if I leave from the roof?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Come on, Chat Noir. You can access the roof from my room."</p><hr/><p>Sabine followed her daughter to make sure she was safe after all of the craziness today. She didn't expect to eavesdrop.</p><p>"Pull up the Ladyblog would you, Kitty? I need to dig out the box."</p><p>"Might be easier on your computer than the staff. Give me a minute." A pause, then, "Oh, no wonder the Lucky Charm gave you the magazine."</p><p>Sabine heard scraping sounds as if a large piece of furniture was being moved.</p><p>"Looks like there are actually four Akumas. We have our work cut out for us."</p><p>… <em>for </em><em>us</em><em>?</em> thought Sabine.</p><p>"Yeah, we do. Go ahead and detransform. I'll grab some cheese for Plagg while I think."</p><p>Sabine was still in shock and had no time to move before the trap door was opened.</p><p>"Maman!"</p><p>Sabine Cheng got a serious look before asking, "Who's Plagg? What kind of cheese? And will I see who I think I'm going to see if I go up there, Ladybug?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used Google Translate for the translations from Mandarin to English. I know it's not always accurate.</p><p>Next...the Akuma battles!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Explaining to Sabine and gathering for battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 20</strong>
</p><p><em>Merde! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen</em>, thought Marinette. Nothing for it now but to come clean. She sighed heavily.</p><p>"Maman, do we have any Camembert in the house? I also need some cookies. Once we get that, come on up and I'll introduce you properly to Plagg and the others."</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I'll look."</p><p>"Hang on a moment." She stuck her head through the trap door, leaving her mother below.</p><p>"Plagg, if we don't have any Camembert, will other cheese be all right?"</p><p>"Camembert is my true love, but any fragrant cheese will be okay."</p><p>"He means stinky," said Adrien.</p><p>"Gotcha. Be right back." With that, she closed the hatch and went to the kitchen with her mother.</p><p>"No Camembert, but we do have some Brie, Munster, and other cheeses," said Sabine.</p><p>"Let's make a cheese plate. The little glutton will have to make due. Plus Chat will want a croissant or two. Or three." They created a truly marvelous snack plate with cheese, cookies, and pastries that they brought up to Marinette's room. Marinette went first.</p><p>"Kitty, we have a little problem," Marinette said as she opened the hatch wide, her mother following. The two Kwamis hid due to the company.</p><p>Sabine stared at the youthful model. "When I let one half of the Parisian superhero duo in I did not expect to find my daughter's boyfriend in his place."</p><p>"Uh, Princess?"</p><p>Marinette looked at Adrien sheepishly. "She knows."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I overheard you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Now, will you kindly explain just what is going on, young lady?"</p><p>"We don't have a lot of time with four Akumas on the loose," Adrien reminded her.</p><p>"I know." Marinette gestured for her mother to sit as they put the tray down. "Plagg and Tikki? There's no point hiding any more, so come on out. Snacks are on the desk." Sabine just sat silently.</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath. "Okay, Mom, first I need you to promise that what you learn is going to remain a secret."</p><p>"That you're Ladybug and he's Chat Noir?"</p><p>"Yes, but there's more to it than that. You can't tell anybody, not even Dad."</p><p>She gestured and the two Kwamis came out of hiding. Sabine startled. "What are those! Floating bug… mouse… cat… creatures?"</p><p>"Mom, it's okay. This is Tikki and Plagg."</p><p>"Nice to officially meet you, Sabine," said Tikki. She looked at Marinette, who nodded. "Plagg and I are Kwamis. We are immensely old magical beings who are tied to the miraculous. We give the miraculous their magical power. I am the Ladybug Kwami, and have been Marinette's companion for a little over three years."</p><p>"The glutton over here is Plagg," said Adrien as he reached for a croissant. Plagg simply waved as he stuffed his face with cheese. "He's the Kwami of the black cat and helps me transform into Chat Noir."</p><p>"You've been Ladybug and Chat Noir the whole time?"</p><p>"Yes." Sabine went a little pale. "Mom, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. I mean, I've always been proud of you, but to find out that you are also risking your life for Paris…" She was silent for a moment, then smiled. "No wonder you're always late or forgetting things."</p><p>"Mom, there's more. I don't have time to go into detail – that will have to wait for later. Suffice it to say that I am now in charge of the Miracle Box – the box that contains the other miraculous. That's actually why we came here. We're going to need help, and I needed to get the appropriate ones."</p><p>She swept up the two teens in a tight hug. "I want to forbid you to risk your life out there, young lady, but I know you won't listen. And you," she ruffled Adrien's hair. "Thank you for saving her time and again." She thought of something.</p><p>"Hang on. It's well known that Chat Noir is head over heels for Ladybug. He, I mean you, are constantly flirting with her. And I know that Marinette has harbored a crush on you for a long time, Adrien." Both teens blushed a pretty shade of red. "So the only reason you wouldn't have been together before is if you didn't know your identities. So what happened?"</p><p>"The short version is that Chat Noir bet Ladybug that she couldn't flirt with her crush. If I didn't do it, I'd have to go on a date with him."</p><p>"And since your crush was Adrien…" Sabine laughed out loud. "Oh, you poor boy, you did it to yourself! Marinette hates to lose."</p><p>"Don't I know it. And I'm glad I did it, though it did show us how blind we were." He smiled fondly at his girlfriend.</p><p>"Yeah, dealing with all of his angst has been torture," said Plagg. He continued in a mocking tone, "I love Ladybug, but she loves someone else. Pigtails is just a friend. I can't love Pigtails because I'd be betraying Ladybug. Gah! It's enough to make me cough up a furball."</p><p>"Plagg, that's not nice. You know we had to let them find out on their own," Tikki scolded. "But I'll agree it's been hard to watch."</p><p>"Can we get back on track, please," interrupted the girl. She was in full Guardian mode."I've pretty much decided who we need, but I'd like your opinion, Kitty."</p><p>"Who's on the roster so far?"</p><p>"Rena Rouge and Carapace for sure. Also Viperion, Pegasus, and Ryuko."</p><p>"King Monkey's ability to mess with powers will come in handy."</p><p>"Good point," Marinette said as she went to the ladybug patterned Miracle Box and started digging out the appropriate jewelry.</p><p>"What about Queen Bee," interrupted Sabine. "Her power is to paralyze someone, right?"</p><p>"She's got a point, Princess."</p><p>"Yeah, but with what happened last time can we trust her?"</p><p>"She has been trying."</p><p>Marinette thought for a moment. "Well, she did take that Akuma's strike for me the other week. Plus she's been nicer to me as Marinette. And she gave me and Sabrina that wonderful spa day..."</p><p>"She also seems to be a better person when she's Queen Bee," Adrien continued. "I think we should give her another chance. It's been over two years since Miracle Queen, and you haven't found another Bee."</p><p>"Okay, okay, I give. You go to Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. Tell them to meet us on the roof of the Trocadero. I'll grab Pegasus, Viperion, and King Monkey. Any idea of your fencing partner's schedule today?"</p><p>"No idea."</p><p>"Okay then." She turned to the Kwamis. "Are you both recharged?"</p><p>"I'm good, Marinette."</p><p>"I could do with some more cheese, but I'll be okay."</p><p>"I don't want to take a chance on compromising our secret identities more than we already have, so let's transform." The two teens said the magic words, and suddenly Sabine was face to face with the superheroes.</p><p>"Mom, once I put the Miracle Box away, I want you to help me guard it. Can you do that?"</p><p>"Yes, honey." Sabine got tears in her eyes, both proud of and scared for her daughter.</p><p>"Okay." Ladybug smiled at her mother as she put four miraculous boxes in her yo-yo's storage area, Chat Noir storing the other three. "We've got to go now."</p><p>Sabine gave her daughter a big hug as she was leaving and whispered "Kick their ass, honey," as she headed down the stairs.</p><p>Miraculous in hand (or in their weapons' storage) Ladybug and Chat Noir headed to the roof.</p><p>"Milady, I, um… don't know Rena Rouge's or Carapace's civilian identities."</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Ladybug whispered the information into Chat's ear as a precaution. "Alya and Nino."</p><p>Chat snorted. "That makes purrfect sense. I'm on my way!"</p><p>As he left, Ladybug moved to a different roof and opened the box for the dragon choker.</p><p>"Good day, Guardian," greeted the dragon Kwami.</p><p>"Longg, we have a situation. Take your miraculous and find your holder. Tell her this is urgent and to meet us on the roof of the Trocadero. If we're not there, we've moved on toward the Agreste mansion. Chat Noir and I will be gathering other team members and meet you there."</p><p>"It shall be done, Guardian."</p><hr/><p>Nino was sure that Alya was in for it this time. She'd been able to sneak around for another angle on the two Akumas, but she was a little too reckless. <strong>Biggest Admirer</strong> had caught sight of her and pointed his camera in her direction. The next thing Nino knew, Alya was reversing her steps as if she were a video clip playing backwards. As soon as she was in the shadows, Nino grabbed her and ran down the alley to a different location.</p><p>"Babe, you've got to be more <em>careful</em>!"</p><p>"I also need to get prime footage for the Ladyblog."</p><p>"Not at the cost of your life!" Nino was exasperated. His little fox was clever but reckless, and it drove him crazy. He cupped her face tenderly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Babe."</p><p>Without warning, Alya was snatched from him. A minute later and he himself was flying through the air. It took him a moment to realize that the blackness in front of him was actually Chat Noir.</p><p>"Dude, don't scare me like that! What's going on?"</p><p>"Let's get somewhere a little safer first." The cat-themed superhero grunted as he pole-vaulted to a nearby location that was more private and less likely to be overrun by either Akumas or their minions.</p><p>Once Alya caught her breath she looked at Chat Noir. "Ok, Chat, why did you pull me away from getting that awesome footage?" Nino just stared at her.</p><p>"Other than making sure you weren't going to be splattered by an Akuma? This." He opened up his baton's storage and pulled out two boxes that looked awfully familiar and handed them to the two people in front of him."</p><p>"Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, Ladybug and I need your help. These are the miraculous of the fox and turtle. Will you use them for the greater good and return them to us once the battle is over?"</p><p>Smiles wider than the river Seine on their faces, the couple reached for their miraculouses. Alya greeted Trixx happily and transformed, but Nino was confused.</p><p>"Uh, dude? This isn't the turtle miraculous."</p><p>Chat Noir looked at the Twin Ring in the box. "Oh, crap! That's actually my miraculous's box. Sorry, bro." He took it back and dug out the right one. "Here."</p><p>Nino took the newly offered box and opened it. "Wayzz, my man!"</p><p>"Good to see you again," replied the turtle Kwami. "Shall we?"</p><p>"Absolutely. Wayzz, shell on!"</p><p>"Rena Rouge and Carapace, we are gathering more heroes. Meet us on the roof of the Trocadero and Ladybug will go over the plan."</p><p>With that Chat Noir pole-vaulted away to his next rendezvous.</p><hr/><p>Ladybug quickly made her way to the Liberty where she found Luka quietly strumming his guitar, working on his next piece. He looked up when she landed.</p><p>"Sorry if I startled you," she apologized while digging into the bug phone's storage area. "Luka Couffaine, once again I need your help. Here is the miraculous of the snake. Do you promise to use it only for the greater good and return it to me once the mission is over?"</p><p>"I'm always here if you need me," he said as he took the box and opened it. "Hello, Sass."</p><p>"Nice to ssssee you again."</p><p>"Sass, scales slither."</p><p>"Viperion, Chat Noir and I are gathering more heroes before we meet on the roof of the Trocadero. Please get there as soon as you can."</p><p>Viperion smiled softly. "See you soon, Ladybug."</p><hr/><p>Chloe was in her suite, watching the news. She was concerned for Adrikins and, if she was truthful with herself, she was a little concerned for Marinette as well. Not that she'd ever admit it. These Akumas were obviously obsessing over Adrien's relationship with Marinette, much like she did a couple of weeks ago at school when she finally realized her place in Adrien's life.</p><p>It was while she was in the middle of these thoughts that she heard a noise on her balcony. <em>Oh, great,</em> she thought. <em>Is that an Akuma, a criminal, or something else?</em> Chloe grabbed her panic button, just in case. She expected someone to come bursting in her balcony door. What she didn't expect was a gentle knock.</p><p>"Chloe, are you there," called a familiar-sounding voice.</p><p>Carefully going over to the window she drew back the curtains to see the black-clad hero on her balcony. She quickly opened the door.</p><p>"Chat Noir, what are you doing here? You and Ladybug haven't visited me in a long time, unless there was an Akuma hunting me."</p><p>"Chloe Bourgeois, Ladybug and I need your help." He held out the miraculous box, and Chloe stared at it in wonder. "We need you to assume the mantle of Queen Bee once more. You will use the miraculous for the greater good, and return it to us once the mission is over. Can I trust you to do that?"</p><p>Chloe was stunned, and her eyes began to tear up. "It's been so long," Chloe sniffed. "Are you sure you want me? I mean after that Miracle Queen business…"</p><p>"That was two years ago. It may be hard to forgive, but we've seen some growth in you in the past little while. Think of it as a second chance. Try to remember that and be the good person I know lies in there somewhere."</p><p>With trembling hands, Chloe accepted the box and opened it.</p><p>"My Queen," greeted the bee Kwami.</p><p>"Pollen! Oh, it is so good to see you."</p><p>"And you, my Queen."</p><p>"Pollen, Buzz on!"</p><p>"Queen Bee, we are meeting the others on the roof of the Trocadero. Let's go!"</p><hr/><p>Max was watching the news, calculating the odds of the current battle.</p><p>"The odds are 98.2% that Ladybug and Chat Noir will ask for help from other members of the Miraculous team," commented Markov.</p><p>"With multiple Akumas like this, that does not surprise me," offered Max.</p><p>Soon, there was a knock at his window. Max opened the curtains, spying the red and black spotted superheroine and moved immediately to open the window for her. She was brief.</p><p>"I need your help. Max Kante, here is the miraculous of the horse which grants the power of travel. You will use it for the greater good, and when the mission is done you will return it to myself or Chat Noir. Do I have your promise?"</p><p>"I will do my utmost to protect Paris and the other team members," Max said as he opened the box. "Kaalki, full gallop!"</p><p>"Pegasus, meet the others on the roof of the Trocadero. I have one more hero to gather."</p><p>"See you there, Ladybug."</p><hr/><p>Kim was walking home from the aquatic center when Ladybug landed right in front of him. Fortunately, nobody was around to see him jump.</p><p>"Kim, I need your help," Ladybug said without preamble. "Are you willing to take up the mantle of King Monkey once more?"</p><p>Kim nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>"Lê Chiến Kim, here is the miraculous of the monkey which grants the power of Jubilation. You will use it for the greater good. Once the mission is complete, you will return it to myself or to Chat Noir."</p><p>Kim took the box and opened it, but nothing happened.</p><p>"Uh, Ladybug? This isn't the monkey miraculous."</p><p>As Kim handed the box back to her, she looked inside and saw a ring. <em>Odd,</em> she thought. <em>Is this the ring Adrien told me about? I thought he stored it in his baton?</em></p><p>"Sorry about that. Wrong box," she said as she took it back and exchanged it for the correct one. "Let's try that again," she smiled sheepishly.</p><p>This time, the monkey Kwami appeared when the box was opened. Kim smiled as he put on the headband and called out, "Xuppu, Show Time!"</p><p>"Excellent! You are the last hero I needed to gather. Follow me to the roof of the Trocadero, and we'll go over the plan."</p><hr/><p>Rena Rouge and Carapace were the first to arrive on the Trocadero's roof. They stood looking out toward the Eiffel Tower as the other Miraculous team members started arriving.</p><p>Soon Viperion and Pegasus arrived, followed shortly by Chat Noir and Queen Bee, the striped heroine looking a little nervous.</p><p>"Well, this is unexpected," said Rena Rouge huffily. "I never thought you of all people would be granted a miraculous again."</p><p>"Me either, honestly," Queen Bee responded. "I thought that after that … fiasco, I guess... two years ago that I would never be trusted with one again." she hung her head.</p><p>"Makes me wonder why you were," said Rena. The other superheroes just stared.</p><p>King Monkey and Ladybug landed in the middle of the scene, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Nobody said a word.</p><p>"Look, everybody, we need to try to get along," Ladybug said. "This is a huge battle and we'll need every available power we have." She looked directly at the insect-themed superhero. "Queen Bee, you and I will meet after this is over so we can discuss some things. All everyone else needs to know for now is that Chat Noir and I are giving Queen Bee another chance. Our reasons are our own. If you have a problem with this, talk to me privately."</p><p>The other superheroes nodded quietly, accepting the command.</p><p>"All right then, let's get down to business. Here's what I'm thinking…"</p><hr/><p>Kagami Tsurugi was once again fighting her mother, and actually holding her own. The sabres in their hands were dulled so as not to penetrate the protective gear they were wearing.</p><p>"Very good," said Mrs. Tsurugi. "We can end this session. Now it is time for study."</p><p>Tomoe's strict control over her daughter rivaled that of Gabriel Agreste's control over his son Adrien – or perhaps that was the other way around. Regardless, Kagami bristled at her mother's stifling restraints on her social life. If it hadn't been for meeting Adrien at fencing and Marinette during Friendship Day, Kagami's life would have been much, much harder.</p><p>"Yes, Mother." Kagami packed up the fencing gear and headed toward her room. What she didn't expect to see was Longg sitting on her bedside table with the Dragon miraculous.</p><p>"It is agreeable to see you again, young lady."</p><p>"And you, Longg. I assume that Ladybug has need of Ryuko once more?"</p><p>"That is correct. We are to meet the other heroes on the roof of the Trocadero. If they are not there, we are to proceed toward the Agreste estate. Once we meet up with the others, Ladybug will tell you the rest of her plan."</p><p>"Then it is a good thing I am meant to be studying quietly. Longg, bring the storm!"</p><p>With that, Ryuko left to meet up with the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akuma battles, Felix gets mistaken for Adrien, and other issues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been a while. Thank you for your patience. Let's just say that coming up with a valid battle plan for four Akumas is hard!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 21</strong>
</p><p>The Akuma <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong> was annoyed. First, she was trying to read the Adrien Agreste special limited edition of <em>La Mode</em> thrown at her by Ladybug but was interrupted by Hawkmoth demanding she go after Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Then the magazine itself disappeared in a flash of pinkish light. At this rate, she'd never get to read it! On the other hand, that wouldn't matter so much once she was able to save Adrien from the witch calling herself his girlfriend.</p><p>"Fan, quit moping. We've got a supermodel to save."</p><p>"We're not getting a response from the mansion, Hero. Do you think he's really still in there?"</p><p>"I don't know anymore," <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong> said. "It's been a long time, and nobody is responding." He thought about it for a minute. "I don't really want to attack the house because he lives there. I mean, he's totally awesome and I don't want to cause him harm. Damaging the Agreste estate would harm him."</p><p>"Well if he's not here, then where would he be? I don't have his schedule on me."</p><p>"I think Admirer said something about a photoshoot today."</p><p>"Do you know where?"</p><p>"I think so." He looked at his phone. "Tell you what. Let's split up. I'll head toward the park where I think the photoshoot is and you try somewhere else." With that, the two Akumatized victims went in different directions. It wasn't long before <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong> found what he was looking for – a blond-haired teen with a very distinctive face leaving the area of the park he was headed to. He signaled <strong>Fan</strong> and prepared himself. He had to do this just right...</p><hr/><p>Felix Graham de Vanily had just finished his first-ever commercial – his acting debut. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Felix decided it didn't hurt that he looked a lot like his cousin, famous teen supermodel Adrien Agreste, or that his mother Amelie was an actress herself. True, he didn't usually show much emotion, that is to say, he had always been of a serious mind, but he and Adrien did like to switch places when they were younger. Plus he was able to fool most of Adrien's friends two years ago when he pretended to be his cousin while responding to a video they had sent. Perhaps it was this that first sparked his interest in the craft.</p><p>He wondered if it was fate that he ran into that girl who confessed her feelings on that video two years ago in the spa the other day. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been one of the few who didn't fall for his trick back then, and now she was his cousin's actual girlfriend – at least according to the press conference. While it could have been an act, they looked happy enough together. Felix wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but he was a tad jealous of his cousin. Oh, not for his position – he had all the money he wanted being a Graham de Vanily. Plus he would hate to live under Uncle Gabriel's roof, especially being locked away like Adrien usually was.</p><p><em>Perhaps this acting thing won't be so bad,</em> he thought. <em>Maybe I'll be known in Paris for being myself and not be mistaken for my cousin.</em></p><p>"Adrien!"</p><p><em>Spoke too soon,</em> he thought as he was suddenly swooped up into the air. Looking up, he saw a masked face of a man that couldn't be much older than he was. The weird thing was the way he was dressed - the supersuit looked an awful lot like his cousin's daily attire. Except for the cape.</p><p>"I'm not Adrien," he explained, not really expecting a positive response. "My name is Felix."</p><p>"Oh, come on. Do you really expect me to believe that? You are Adrien Agreste, famous fashion model, teen heartthrob, and in general one of the classiest teenagers in all of France. Do you really expect me to believe you're his body double or something?"</p><p>Felix huffed a little. "I'm not a body double. Nor am I Adrien," he tried again. "My name is Felix. Adrien is my cousin, and I'm sure Uncle Gabriel wouldn't care for you to manhandle me … or Adrien." <em>Then again, he may not care after I slipped the Twin Ring from his finger on my last visit.</em></p><p>The flying Akuma landed in a nearby shopping area, still keeping hold of his passenger. The next thing Felix knew, he was staring at one of his cousin's ads… but something was different about it. Suddenly, a girl appeared in the poster.</p><p>"Hey, Fan!" greeted <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong>. "Look who I found!" He sounded excited, but the girl seemed even more excited as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.</p><p>"Adrien! Oh, I'm so glad that Hero got you away from that witch that calls herself your girlfriend. Are you okay now?"</p><p>"No, I am not okay." Felix folded his arms and stared at the girl who was obviously another Akuma. "One, I was kidnapped off the street. Two, I am not Adrien Agreste. As I've already told the flyboy, I am Felix. Adrien's cousin. And three, I don't currently have a girlfriend and am not looking for one. I've just started on my acting career and don't have time for romance right now."</p><p>"You are many things, Adrien, but you are a lousy actor. Nobody would buy that you're Adrien's cousin in a million years. Next thing you'll tell me is that you're Chat Noir."</p><p>Felix actually laughed (slightly). "Funny you should say that. I just finished filming my first commercial. I am Felix Graham de Vanily, not Adrien Agreste."</p><p>"Don't worry, Adrien. Your secret is safe with us."</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes while surreptitiously reaching for his phone. He was able to sneak a peek long enough to make sure he was dialing the right number. "Look, you weirdos, I'm not Adrien. I never have been Adrien. I never will be Adrien. And I don't want to be Adrien!" <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong> and <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong> gasped at that. "Adrien and I may have had fun as kids switching places and fooling our families, but I would rather live my own life with my own acquaintances than live his life, alone in the gilded cage he calls his room. Trust me, you do NOT want to get on Uncle Gabriel's bad side <em>or</em> mine. Because if you harm me, you'll not only have the Agrestes after you, you'll also have to face the entire Graham de Vanily legal team."</p><p><strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong> reached out toward the blond gently. "Adrien, I promise you are safe with us. We'll protect you." Felix just rolled his eyes and hoped his phone connected properly.</p><hr/><p>The heroes were gathered on the roof of the Trocadero, listening to Ladybug's plan when the Chat phone started ringing. Everyone, especially Ladybug, looked at him. Shrugging, he opened the phone and was surprised to see that a call was being forwarded from his alter ego's phone.</p><p>"This appears to be from Adrien's cousin. Plagg wouldn't be forwarding this if it wasn't important." He answered the phone. Before he could say anything, he heard a snippet of the conversation, so he muted the microphone part and put it on speaker.</p><p>"... be Adrien!" They heard an audible gasp. "Adrien and I may have had fun as kids switching places and fooling our families, but I would rather live my own life with my own acquaintances than live his life, alone in the gilded cage he calls his room. Trust me, you do NOT want to get on Uncle Gabriel's bad side <em>or</em> mine. Because if you harm me, you'll not only have the Agrestes after you, you'll also have to face the entire Graham de Vanily legal team."</p><p>They heard another voice, definitely a female. "Adrien, I promise you are safe with us. We'll protect you."</p><p>"That sounds like Adrien," said Rena Rouge with the hint of a smile.</p><p>"Trust me, it's not," said Chat. "That has to be Adrien's cousin Felix."</p><p>"Are you sure, Sunshine?" Chat Noir nearly choked at her reply.</p><p>"I am," said Ladybug. "There are definite differences in their voices."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> safe with you because you are being controlled by Hawkmoth," said Felix over the phone. "Why did you bring me here to this shopping plaza, anyway?"</p><p>"We're waiting for the others before we take you somewhere safe," said another voice. Male this time.</p><p>Ladybug looked up. "That sounds like <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong> and <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong>. Quick, Chat, see if you can trace the call. We need to find Felix!"</p><p>It took a few minutes, but between the Chat phone, the maps Ladybug pulled up on the Bug phone, and Pegasus, they were able to triangulate where Felix's call originated.</p><p>"Change of plan," said Ladybug. "Everyone put in your earwigs. Pegasus, transport us to these locations. We'll hide while we gather further information. Then we'll prepare for our assault. I'm going to contact Ryuko and ask her to meet us there. And one other as backup," she said looking at Chat.</p><hr/><p>Sabine Cheng was in the bakery's back office doing paperwork when she received a strange text from an unknown number.</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown: I need to call from my special phone. Is it safe?</strong>
</p><p>Sabine wasn't quite sure how to respond, so she texted back.</p><p>
  <strong>Sabine: The red phone?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown: Yes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabine: I'm free now.</strong>
</p><p>Before she knew it, her phone was ringing from that same unknown number. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hi, Mmm... Madame Sabine," the superhero stuttered. "I may need your help."</p><p>"I understand, Ladybug."</p><p>"Thank you for keeping the box I showed you earlier safe. As soon as you can, please go to it and pick out a piece of jewelry. You may want to crash our party later, and it will come in handy. If you have to, pick out a second and give it to Da...your partner - but only if necessary."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"Once we are done, I'll need to collect the jewelry back from you. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay. And Ladybug?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Try to stay safe. You and Chat Noir both."</p><p>Ladybug smiled as she answered, "Yes, ma'am."</p><hr/><p>"Hurry up, Admirer! We're going to be late. Besides, I know <em>you</em> want to be with Adrien as much as the rest of us do."</p><p>"Uh, it's not fair. I bet Fan has already cornered him." Truth be told, <strong>Biggest Admirer</strong> was a little jealous of <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong>. Not that he thought she was better than him, oh no. She may be the President of the number one Adrien Agreste Fan Club in Paris, but he was the one that both kept the club running and checked for Adrien's public appearance schedules. No, he wasn't jealous of the girl. He was jealous of her power. Thanks to Hawkmoth, she could travel using any image of Adrien, assuming there was another identical one at her destination, while he had to run. Come to think of it, he was jealous of <strong>Hero Worshipe</strong>r's ability to fly as well and for the same reason. Running sucks! Well, at least <strong>Love Slave</strong> is in the same boat travel-wise. Speaking of which…</p><p>"What are you going to do with your entourage, Slave?"</p><p>"Gather them at the shopping plaza so we can get those miraculous for Hawkmoth. The more we have on our side, the faster we'll be. And the quicker we'll be with Adrien." The two Akumas had the same dreamy look on their faces at that statement. They traveled as quickly as possible.</p><p>Neither of them saw Ryuko watching them from above. She silently opened a spot on her sword (the Dragon phone) and texted Ladybug with her observations. When she got the reply, she pulled an earwig from her weapon and was able to hear the conversation. She said nothing as she tracked the two foes, though she kept Ladybug informed at all times.</p><hr/><p>"Listen up, team," Ladybug's voice came through the earwigs. "Ryuko is following the other two Akumatized victims to our location. Unfortunately, <strong>Slave to Love</strong> has sent her entourage ahead, so we'll have three waves. That means we need to take these two out now. Pegasus, I'm relying on you to counter <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong>'s transporting ability. Remember, we need to get them all together to find out what the shared Akuma is."</p><p>"I'm ready, Ladybug," piped in Pegasus. "What about you, King Monkey?"</p><p>King Monkey just smiled as he called out, "Uproar!" Of all things, he received a monkey plushie. <em>Very funny Xuppu,</em> he thought, remembering the first time he met the monkey Kwami and called him a flying plushie. "Get me close, Pegasus!"</p><p>Pegasus opened a portal right in front of King Monkey, who simply threw the plushie through the portal, where it hit <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong> right in the chest. "What the hell?" She picked up the plushie in disgust and threw it away. By some miracle, <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong> was flying by and the plushie hit him in the head, causing him to lose altitude, and crash into <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong>, knocking her into Felix Graham de Vanily … and an Adrien the Fragrance poster-sized ad on the shopping center's map kiosk.</p><p>"What are you doing, Hero?"</p><p>"Get off me," yelled Felix as he tried to sit up.</p><p>"Sorry, Fan. I lost control for a minute. Are you okay, Adrien?"</p><p>"Once again, <em>not Adrien!</em> And NO I'm not okay," he said as he checked himself over. His head hurt, so he touched his forehead. "Ow!" Felix quickly brought his hand down in front of his eyes and saw blood. He went pale as he looked at the two Akumas. "How bad is it?"</p><p>"Oh my god, Adrien. You're hurt! Let me find something to staunch the bleeding." <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong> was panicking at the thought of harming THE Adrien Agreste. She glared at <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong>.</p><p>He looked at Felix's cut. "It doesn't appear to be too bad. Lots of blood, but the cut itself seems to be relatively minor. Plus it's up near the hairline." He looked into Felix's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Adrien. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I never wanted any harm to come to you."</p><p>"Too little, too late. First, you mistake me for my cousin and kidnap me, and now you've caused me physical injury. The lawyers are going to have a field day with this," he muttered.</p><p>"I still don't know how anyone could mistake you for Adrien," said a new voice. "You're nothing alike."</p><p>Felix looked up at the spotted heroine. "Ladybug, am I glad to see you."</p><p>"That's a change of tune," she replied.</p><p>Felix looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, about last time… I, uh, owe you an apology."</p><p>"It's been two years, Felix," she deadpanned. "Then again, you haven't been to Paris since then."</p><p>"But… you saved Adrien just last month," <strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong> protested.</p><p>"Very true. But this is not Adrien. He's Felix Graham de Vanily, Adrien's cousin, and general pain in the ass."</p><p>Felix opened his mouth to protest, thought a minute, and said, "Fair. But in my defense, I was mad at Adrien and Uncle Gabriel for missing my father's funeral at the time."</p><p>"We'll talk about that later." Ladybug looked intensely at Felix, hoping he'd catch on to the fact that she was stalling while the heroes were getting into final position.</p><hr/><p>In his lair, Hawkmoth could feel something was wrong and decided to look in on the Akumas at the shopping center. Looking through the eyes of <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong>, he nearly choked. There on the ground was what looked like Adrien with a cut over his right eye, bleeding.</p><p>"No! This was never meant to happen," he protested. Adrien seemed to be looking at Ladybug, but something was off.</p><p>"Fair. But in my defense, I was mad at Adrien and Uncle Gabriel for missing my father's funeral at the time."</p><p>Hawkmoth relaxed just a little "Felix." He thought a minute about the restaurant the other night, the love he felt from his son and the young designer, as well as what he felt from Nathalie. He took a deep breath. This had been a bad idea anyway, because Adrien could really have been hurt. It's one reason he never wanted to Akumatize Adrien in the first place.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if the whole thing had been a bad idea he'd latched onto in his grief. He'd had that thought before, and both Nooroo and Nathalie had suggested he stop. He'd have to think on that some more, as unpleasant as that might be. In the meantime...</p><hr/><p>"We'll talk about that later," Ladybug was saying, and trying to clue Felix into the plan when she noticed the butterfly mask appearing over the two Akumas. They stiffened.</p><p>"<strong>Most Devoted Fan</strong> and <strong>Hero Worshiper</strong>, you have injured the one you claimed to love. You are not worthy of my power. I'm sure <strong>Biggest Admirer</strong> and <strong>Slave to Love</strong> are no different."</p><p>The entire team was shocked as the two Akumatized victims in front of them detransformed as the dark butterfly left them, then purified itself.</p><p>Looking on in shock, Ladybug realized her Bug phone was ringing. "Ladybug! The two Akumas I was following suddenly detransformed," said Ryuko.</p><p>"Stay with them. We'll split up and escort them home." She turned to the others. "Queen Bee and Chat Noir, you are with me. We'll work with Felix. The rest of you split into teams to help the victims back home. I'll collect your miraculouses later. In the meantime… Miraculous Ladybug!"</p><p>Ladybug's little helpers went throughout the city, cleaning up the damage to property and people – including Felix's cut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had originally planned a long, drawn-out battle with the four Akumas. Apparently, Gabriel had other plans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix goes home via Superhero Express. Ladybug and Chloe have some "girl talk".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Announcement - I'm not dead. I apologize for the long time between story updates. Let's just say I ran into a bit of writer's block combined with real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 22</strong>
</p><p>The miraculous superheroes at the shopping center split into four teams, one for each Akuma, while Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee stayed with Felix Graham de Vanily. The first thing Chat Noir did was to check on his cousin's injury.</p><p>"It looks like the cut is completely healed. Are you okay?"</p><p>Felix hated being fussed over most of the time, so he jumped a little as Chat Noir moved his fingers across where the cut had been. "Well, the cut doesn't hurt anymore if that's what you mean. But those four really disrupted my schedule." He looked up at the feline-themed superhero. "You know, I think this may be the first time I really hated sharing a face with my cousin." He sighed. "I was kidnapped by supervillains simply because I look like him. Back home in England, I'm known for my own merits, but here in France? I'd like to be known for my own accomplishments here, too."</p><p>"I'm sure that will happen some day, Felix," Ladybug chimed in. "Where were you headed when the Akumas grabbed you?"</p><p>"Home. At least to the place Mother and I are renting."</p><p>"Why don't you hitch a lift with Chat Noir? Queen Bee and I need to have a discussion."</p><p>"Why not," Felix said, looking at the leather-clad hero. "Just don't carry me bridal style."</p><p>"Don't worry, Felix," Chat joked. "You're not my type. Just hop on and I'll carry you piggyback. The Superhero Express will be leaving the station shortly." Felix actually smiled at that - a little.</p><p>No sooner had Chat Noir landed on the doorstep of the town house, Felix carefully climbing off the superhero's back, when the statuesque blonde woman flung open the door, rushed to her son, and held him in a huge hug.</p><p>"Felix! Are you okay, darling? They didn't hurt you, did they?"</p><p>"Not permanently, no. Ladybug's cure healed my only wound."</p><p>"Ladybug's cure is awesome that way," chimed in the cat-themed hero. He looked at his cousin. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, Felix?"</p><p>"Yes. Thank you for everything, Chat Noir. And please thank Ladybug for me as well."</p><p>"I will. But for now, I've got to head back for a cat nap. Cat-ch you later!" he exclaimed, giving a two-finger salute as he took off. As soon as he could, he vaulted to a secluded rooftop to call Ladybug.</p>
<hr/><p>Ladybug and Queen Bee traveled across Paris toward Le Grand Paris hotel, and eventually Chloe's bedroom. Once inside, Chloe detransformed, smiling at her Kwami.</p><p>"Thank you, Pollen. I enjoyed working with you today, but I need to give you back to Ladybug."</p><p>"Chloe, leave the miraculous in your hair for a moment," said Ladybug. "At least while we talk. Perhaps Pollen would like something to eat?"</p><p>"Yes, indeed, Guardian." The bee Kwami then addressed Chloe. "I'll take honey, if you have some, My Queen." The blonde smiled as she called room service for Pollen's treat, along with some tea for the humans… to make it less suspicious.</p><p>"Chloe," Ladybug addressed the girl after she hung up the phone, "thank you for today."</p><p>"I didn't actually do anything."</p><p>"I know you didn't use your powers," Ladybug said, "but you were willing to. Honestly, Hawkmoth's reaction surprised me. I don't think he's cleaned an akuma on his own like that since Heart Hunter."</p><p>"Me, either." Chloe looked down at her hands as she wrung them at the reminder of that disaster. She looked up at her guest a little shyly, if it could ever be said that Chloe Bourgeois was ever shy. "I've got to ask… why give me the miraculous now?" They were interrupted by a knock at Chloe's door, so she answered it as Butler Jean brought in the tea. If he was surprised to see a superhero in Chloe's bedroom, he didn't let on.</p><p>"Will there be anything else, miss?"</p><p>"Not now, thank you."</p><p>"Then I shall take my leave." With that, he left, leaving the two teens (and the Kwami) to their snack. Pollen buzzed happily when she realized that the snack included raw honeycomb. Pollen thought that was the best. snack. ever.</p><p>Ladybug picked up the conversation, though she seemed a little hesitant. "To be honest. I wasn't originally going to use you on today's mission." Ladybug took a breath, then continued. "Someone else suggested it, and Chat Noir also agreed it would be a good idea to give you another chance. After all, that Miracle Queen business was two years ago and you've changed a lot since then."</p><p>"I can still be a bitch, though." Chloe's cheeks turned slightly pink at the admission.</p><p>The superheroine laughed at that. "Yes, you certainly can. However, I know that bitchy exterior is a carefully crafted persona. Plus you took a hit from an Akuma for me not too long ago. That was very brave. And I can see that you're trying to become a better person."</p><p>Chloe's cheeks blushed even more at the compliment. "I'm not perfect."</p><p>"Nobody is. Even if they look perfect from the outside."</p><p>"That's so true." She thought a minute. "So now what?"</p><p>"So now we enjoy our tea, have some girl talk, and then I take the miraculous back for a while. I may not be able to call on you to be Queen Bee again."</p><p>"I expected that. I'm just happy you called on me today."</p><p>"Giving you a miraculous again will depend on two things - your behavior, and the</p><p>circumstances. Even if I can't use you as Queen Bee, I may end up asking you to wield a different miraculous. Who knows?"</p><p>That surprised Chloe. "A different miraculous than the Bee?" She looked at Pollen fondly. "I've definitely missed her, and would be sad to give her up permanently. Again. I truly thought I'd already lost my chance to be a hero."</p><p>"Chloe, you can be a hero without wearing magic jewelry." Ladybug looked Chloe in the eyes. "It took me a long time to realize that. Plus, we're all human. We all make mistakes. I've made some doozies as Ladybug."</p><p>Chloe actually snorted. "I guess you're right. So… I promise I'll do the best I can to be a better person."</p><p>"That's all I can ask." She was interrupted by a call on her bug phone.</p><p>"Hey, Chat!" she couldn't help but smile. "All done with your errand?"</p><p>Chloe couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but from the look on Ladybug's face and the smile in her voice, she was certainly happy to be speaking with her partner.</p><p>"Great!" She paused. "Well, why don't you start with picking up Rena Rouge, Carapace and Ryuko's miraculouses. Call me when you're done, if I haven't called you first." Another pause. "Sounds like a plan. See you soon, Kitty."</p><p>The blonde socialite sighed, then leaned back in her chair, smiling as Ladybug disconnected the call. "So tell me, what do you really think of Chat Noir..." Ladybug blushed nearly as red as her costume. Chloe smiled at the reaction. "Uh, huh. I thought so."</p><p>Ladybug punched her on the arm playfully. "If we're talking about boys, then what about Felix? I saw the way you were looking at him today."</p><p>"It's been a long time since I've hung around him, Ladybug. We'll see if he's worthy of my attention. He's going to have to do a lot just to keep up with me."</p><p>Ladybug laughed at that answer. "Chloe, if anyone can keep up with you, it may just be Felix Graham de Vanily." Chloe's color started rivaling Ladybug's suit herself.</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as Chat Noir left, Amelie Graham de Vanily looked at her son.</p><p>"Felix, are you certain you are all right? I was worried when you didn't make it back from the set."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay." Felix grumbled - something he rarely did. "They took me because they thought I was Adrien."</p><p>"We're going to have to do something about that. Maybe do a combined photo shoot or something with the two of you. It can advertise the film as well as Gabriel Fashions. I'll talk to your uncle about that. And maybe we can convince him to give us the other Twin Ring while we're at it.."</p><p>"I thought you said he gave that to Adrien," Felix asked.</p><p>"He did. We'll just have to convince them to unite the rings. It does them no good to be split up as they are."</p><p>Felix thought for a minute. "Mother, what happens if they aren't united?"</p><p>"Well, family lore says that when the rings are worn by a couple who are also soulmates, they come into their true power. The power to unite the bonds of a broken family. And if separated, the descendents may never find true love and even worse, the rings could actually tear apart the family."</p><p>"Do you think that's true?"</p><p>"Your aunt Emilie was always more into the esoteric that I am. I mean, I used to be so certain that it was just a story cautioning us to keep the rings together. Then came Hawkmoth. We may not need to deal with him in London, but… with superheroes running around after supervillians created by evil, magical butterflies, I'm not sure of anything any more. Except you."</p>
<hr/><p>Ladybug took her leave of Chloe after about 30 minutes of "girl talk", the two taking turns making each other blush as red as Ladybug's suit. Soon enough, though, she had to leave as she still had a photoshoot to go to with Adrien.</p><p>Thanking Chloe for her help today, Ladybug gathered the Bee miraculous, travelled a few rooftops away, and called Chat Noir.</p><p>"Hey, Kitty. How goes the gathering?"</p><p>"I was about to call you, as I've just come from picking up the Dragon miraculous. Fox and Turtle are already gathered."</p><p>"Perfect! I've got the Bee. Why don't you go pick up from Viperion and Pegasus. You remember who they are, right?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Okay. I've got to recharge and call my Mom so she doesn't worry. Then I'll pick up from King Monkey and meet you back at the Miracle Box."</p><p>"Sounds good, Milady. See you soon!"</p><p>After detransforming in a shaded area on a rooftop, Marinette pulled out a snack for Tikki and her civilian phone to call her parents.</p><p>"Hey, Mom! Just calling to let you know we're all safe."</p><p>"Oh, that's good, sweetheart. I was worried when the news showed those Akumas attacking Adrien in the shopping area." There was a definite inquiry to her voice.</p><p>"Actually, that wasn't Adrien. It was his cousin Felix."</p><p>"They could be twins."</p><p>"That's probably why the Akumas mistook him for Adrien. Did you know Adrien's mother &amp; Felix's mother were twins?"</p><p>"If I did, I've forgotten. What's your plan now?" There was a pause as her mother's voice lowered. "Did you kick butt?"</p><p>"Actually, no. Hawkmoth withdrew the Akuma himself, for some unknown reason. I haven't seen that in years."</p><p>"Hmmm… something to think about. So, what's the plan?"</p><p>"Is Dad able to hear you?"</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>"Okay, then, just be careful how you respond. If you chose a miraculous, then please put it back. I'll be home soon to put the rest of them away. After that, we need to get back to Adrien's scheduled photoshoot."</p><p>"No problem, honey. I'll see you soon," Sabine said, looking around quickly to see if Tom were in view. She smiled as she pulled out the Tiger miraculous to put it away.</p><p>"Love you, Mom!"</p><p>"Love you, too, little Lady." Marinette nearly snorted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I figured it was about time to post another chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 23</strong>
</p>
<p>Once all the miraculouses were recovered, Ladybug and Chat Noir met back up in the very pink bedroom of Ladybug's alter ego. They detransformed quickly.</p>
<p>"Princess, something is bothering me."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Rena Rouge made a statement during today's battle that threw me for a loop for a minute. She said that Felix's call sounded a lot like Adrien's voice. When I said that it definitely wasn't, she said, 'Are you sure, Sunshine.' It sounded like she was teasing me." He looked serious. "Now that I know who she is… Do you think Alya knows my secret identity?"</p>
<p>"That girl is definitely a bloodhound once she gets an idea in her head." Marinette looked up at her boyfriend. "She's proposed that theory before, you know. Back when we were first starting out. I told her she was seeing things."</p>
<p>Adrien snickered. "Oh, really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Marinette looked sheepish. "I told her Adrien Agreste was too cool to be Chat Noir." Adrien laughed out loud at that as he lightly punched her shoulder. Marinette blushed, exclaiming "How was I supposed to know that you were such a geek! As far as I was concerned at the time, you were a god on a pedestal. Still don't know why I didn't figure it out once I got to know you better, though."</p>
<p>"Too good at hiding my identity I guess?"</p>
<p>"Or the magic glamour of the miraculous," piped in Plagg. "You aren't that good a liar, you know." He dodged a half-hearted swipe from his holder. "Still, maybe blogger-girl has finally seen through it."</p>
<p>"How?" Marinette asked. "I mean, we've been very careful for over three years. Even my mom didn't figure it out until she overheard us talking. Why now?"</p>
<p>"The glamour is a very good filter, but it's not perfect," said Tikki. "A strong mind combined with a strong will can weaken the glamour's effects. But it won't drop completely unless you reveal yourself - on purpose <em>or</em> by accident."</p>
<p>"Alya certainly qualifies for the first criteria," mused the Guardian. She looked up at Adrien. "Did she do anything else that makes you think she might know?"</p>
<p>Adrien thought for a moment. "Yeah, actually. Both her &amp; Nino sort of smiled as they gave back the miraculouses. I'd almost call it a smirk."</p>
<p>"Ok. Um… yeah. We need to investigate this a little." She looked at the two Kwamis. "Can we rely on your help?"</p>
<p>Plagg's eyes glinted evilly. "Oh, Pigtails. As if you had to ask."</p>
<p>The two Heroes of Paris looked at each other, Adrien going pale. "Um, Plagg, I'm afraid to ask, but… what do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>The little god of destruction just flashed a toothy grin and looked at Tikki. "DaVinci?"</p>
<p>Tikki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think that would work." The little red goddess saw the concern on her holder's face. "Don't worry, Marinette. They'll be safe. But this will confirm once and for all if they know Adrien's identity. Or yours." Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. Adrien still wasn't so sure.</p>
<p>He startled as his phone began to ring.</p>
<p>"Oh, shoot, it's Nathalie."</p>
<p>"The photoshoot! Gah!"</p>
<p>Adrien answered his phone. "Yes, Nathalie? … Sorry about that, the Akuma threw off my schedule. … We're at Marinette's. … Ok, we'll be waiting."</p>
<p>Before too long, Adrien's driver/bodyguard arrived, loaded the teens into the car, and headed toward the Jardin du Luxembourg. Adrien was rushed into the changing tent while Marinette was ushered to a sitting area.</p>
<p>While this was not the first photoshoot she'd been to, it was the first one she'd attended as Adrien's girlfriend. The photographer was finished setting up while Adrien was in makeup, and before long he came out, dressed in the latest <em>Gabriel</em> casualwear: a nice pair of charcoal slacks and a casual button-down shirt in a light, cotton-candy pink. There was a subtle, diamond pattern to the print. Adrien's hair was perfect, and the makeup hid any flaws.</p>
<p>Adrien started his solo poses, but before too long the photographer was interrupted by his assistant.</p>
<p>"What! No, no, no! This won't do at all. This is supposed to be a couples' shoot. If Giselle can't make it, we'll just have to find someone else." Vincent shot wide eyes at Adrien.</p>
<p>Adrien thought a bit. "Wait, you said this is a couples' shoot, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Marinette can do it!"</p>
<p>"What?" Marinette panicked. "No way." She designed the clothes. That meant she was behind the camera - not in front of it.</p>
<p>"Please, Marinette?"</p>
<p>Vincent looked the designer over. "Beautiful. Plus you are the same general size and coloring. Hmmm." He figured he was a decent enough actor that he could pull this off so the Boss got what he wanted. "You are his amore, correct?"</p>
<p>Marinette blushed. "Yes, we're dating." She looked up at the photographer, then at Adrien. "Are you sure you want me?"</p>
<p>"Per favore, signorina? You will help us out a lot."</p>
<p>Between the photographer and her boyfriend's kitty eyes, Marinette didn't stand a chance. "Okay. Where do I go?"</p>
<p>Marinette was led to the changing tent, where a beautiful summer dress hung, waiting for her. She looked around, making sure she was alone.</p>
<p>"Tikki? I'm not sure I'm ready for this."</p>
<p>"You can do it, Marinette! It is for Adrien, after all." she teased. Her holder blushed, then took a cleansing breath as she reached for the dress. She was going to wear a <em>Gabriel</em> original! In a photoshoot! With Adrien! Marinette couldn't decide whether to faint or fangirl.</p>
<p>As she took hold of the dress, she couldn't help but admire the work. As she prepared to slip it on, however, she noticed the recent tailoring. That wasn't surprising, as clothes were often tailored for their models. What was surprising is that the dress fit her perfectly. As if it were made just for her.</p>
<p>Marinette checked herself in the mirror, just to make sure. There were no gaps and no tight spots. The dress hugged her in all the right places, flared out just enough to accent her hips, hit her just below her knee…</p>
<p>There was no doubt. This dress was tailored for her from the beginning. The only question was if Adrien was in on it or not...</p>
<hr/>
<p>While Marinette was led to hair and makeup, Adrien finished up the solo portion of the shoot. This was like any normal photoshoot … until Marinette stepped out of the tent. He stopped and stared, not noticing anything other than his girlfriend.</p>
<p>Marinette was wearing a casual sundress in the same cotton candy pink material as Adrien's shirt. It was accented with casual wedge heels in a charcoal gray and a silver chain with a gray and white cameo necklace. Her eye makeup was also gray and pink, tying the look together.</p>
<p>Adrien had never seen anything so gorgeous in his life. He also ignored the photographer, who was not-so-secretly taking casual shots of the two teens.</p>
<p>"Wow, Marinette, you look…"</p>
<p>"Radiant? Carefree? Dreamy?" Marinette couldn't help but tease, even as she blushed. Adrien nearly choked at the reminder.</p>
<p>"Stunning." He managed to get out before turning to the photographer. "Where do you want us?"</p>
<p>"At the gazebo, grazie. Now Adrien, Marinette is the tastiest looking plate of spaghetti you have ever seen. You want to devour her, savoring every bite. Marinette, look at Adrien as if he were the last morsel and you were starving."</p>
<p>As hard as she tried, Marinette didn't really understand Vincent's spaghetti-laced instructions. "You're too stiff, ma bella. Relax!"</p>
<p>"Wait! I have an idea." Adrien ran over to one of the vases on the set and grabbed a pink rose about the color of their clothes. Then he walked over to his girlfriend. "Marinette, this is for you. Like this rose, you are beautiful. You appear delicate, but have a hidden strength that few people get to see." He held the rose out to her, and she reached out for it. "You always seem to have the right idea at the right time, and I know I would not be the person I am today if I had never met you." By this point, Marinette was blushing. Taking the rose, she held it close to her chest as he continued. "I love you, Marinette." Adrien took one of Marinette's hands in his, and completed a very Chat Noir bow while kissing her knuckles. "I could not imagine my life without you in it."</p>
<p>By this time the puddle formerly known as Marinette could barely speak. "Oh, Adrien." She reached out to him, eyes shining with emotion. She touched his face, went in closer, and tried to run her fingers through his hair. His hair, which was more stiff than concrete due to all the product the hairdressers had put in it so it would look "perfect" for the photoshoot. That she was participating in. She was almost kissing Adrien in front of a camera.</p>
<p>Marinette's face, now matching the color of the rose, froze again. With a little steel in her voice she somehow managed to inject she said, "Please tell me you didn't just say that for the sake of the photoshoot."</p>
<p>"Princess, I said it because I meant it. But I also wanted to get you to relax." He smiled one of his Cheshire grins. Marinette lightly punched him on the shoulder. "I know you and how you get when you're unsure about something." He gently lowered his head so their foreheads touched. "Relax. Let's pretend it's just us." His voice lowered. "You and me against the world, Milady."</p>
<p>In the meantime, Vincent was shooting photos as if there were no tomorrow. In all the years he'd been photographing Adrien, these were some of the best shots he'd ever taken, and he knew Gabriel Agreste would be pleased with the result.</p>
<p>When they were done, Marinette looked at Adrien and the staff. "Okay, how many of you were included in the conspiracy to get me to stand in." Adrien's face was blank, but the rest of the staff looked guilty.</p>
<p>"Gabriel asked me to turn this shoot into photos for an announcement article that you are dating," Vincent confessed. "How did you know?"</p>
<p>"The dress is tailored to fit me. Precisely. The only way that could happen is if you had my measurements. It wasn't adjusted after I got here, so someone had to have my measurements ahead of time."</p>
<p>Adrien chuckled. "I truly had no idea, Marinette, but leave it to you to figure it out." He kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>"We still have individual photos to do. This shoot is supposed to double for the new line, so Marinette, please take your position."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Princess, I'll be right here. Just look at me if you need to." And with that, Marinette was able to finish her individual photoshoot. Then they both changed into their normal clothes and went back to the Agreste estate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix and Adrien have a discussion while Gabriel ponders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one took me a while to write. I'm glad I was able to get this posted for all my readers.<br/>Reminder: If you recognize the characters/places, etc. I don't own it. I don't gain anything from writing this fanfiction except experience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 24</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Felix Graham de Vanily sat alone in his room, twirling a ring in his hand. He loved the story of the Twin Rings, the lore passed down from generation to generation. And if the story his mother told him was correct…</p>
      <p>Felix thought about his love life (or lack thereof). Truth be told, he had never been a romantic. But his cousin? Looking up at the corner of the room, Felix thought about Adrien and his girlfriend. Adrien had always had a soft spot for the romance in the stories his aunt Emilie told them when they were younger. And just watching the way he looked at his girlfriend, well… Felix was beginning to think that maybe soulmates really did exist. Just not for him.</p>
      <p>He put the ring away and brought out his phone, dialing a number. "Hello, Adrien. Are you free for a little bit? I'd like to discuss something with you."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>In the sanctuary beneath the mansion, Gabriel stood next to his wife's suspended animation chamber. He wasn't able to touch her very often, or he risked causing her more harm.</p>
      <p>"Emilie," he breathed while gazing into her beautiful face. "I miss you, my love." Gabriel closed his eyes and looked toward the ceiling. "Your sister Amilie came by the other day. She was harping about the Twin Rings again." Once again looking into the serene face of his sleeping love, Gabriel continued. "There is no way I was going to let her have it. Those rings were given to us by your family when we married. I reminded her they were part of your inheritance, and I'm not about to let her take them from us. I'm positive she already has one of them, though. I told you before that I'm sure Felix stole mine right off my hand when he last visited?" He sighed, looking at the ground for a moment. "Those rings and Adrien are all I have of you. I know we discussed giving the rings to Adrien when he was old enough. Well he's seventeen now, so when Amilie insisted the ring need to be with the Graham de Vaniy family, I took it off and gave it to him to look after, reminding him that he is a Graham de Vanily as well as an Agreste. Your sister was livid," he chucked, a rare sound these days. "You should have seen the look on her face when she realized that I wasn't going to give it to her. It was priceless."</p>
      <p>Sobering again, he started speaking about their son. "Adrien is so much like you, it hurts. Every time I see him, I see you in him and it's been hard not to simply shrink away - especially after you first … fell asleep." His breath hitching a little, he continued. "He is growing up so fast, Emilie. He has a girlfriend now," Gabriel's mouth quirked as he remembered Marinette's argument with him last night. "You'd like her, my love. I can tell she loves the real him, not his status, fame, or money. She even had the audacity to argue with me for his sake, calling me out for my … overprotectiveness. Nathalie had to remind me that very few people can do that."</p>
      <p>"Speaking of Nathalie…" He looked toward the garden area and the butterflies he cultivated for his work as Hawkmoth. "I've been at this for three years now, trying to revive you, and I'm no closer to gaining the miraculouses I need to gain the power of the wish. Nathalie has been right by my side in this endeavor, even going so far as to endanger her own life using the Peacock miraculous. I don't want to lose another important woman in my life."</p>
      <p>He paused, considering what he'd just confessed to the woman in the chamber. His breath hitched. "Emilie, I need to tell you something and I don't know how to say this. Hell, I don't even know how I feel about it. You see… I've discovered that Nathalie loves me, as in the way I love you."</p>
      <p>He paused again, and decided to explain even though he knew Emilie may not be able to hear him. "I found out because once Adrien told me he had a girlfriend, I decided to chaperone their first date. I also needed inspiration for my designs, and used that as an excuse to go to the same restaurant. I had my miraculous with me, and feeling the love Adrien and Marinette have for each other fit the bill for that inspiration. You should have felt it Emilie! It was like a shining beacon in a dull world. What surprised me was a similar feeling I had from Nathalie, who was sitting with me. I confess that it blindsided me, much the way Marinette's declaration of love blindsided Adrien. And now I'm conflicted."</p>
      <p>"I've spent so many years trying to bring you back, trying to repair the damage to our family, and there have been many times I've thought about giving up. And as always, she is by my side even though she knows that fulfilling my goal will mean she will never be with me the way she desires. Plus as both she and Marinette have pointed out, I've lost touch with Adrien."</p>
      <p>"Oh, Emilie, I don't know what to do." And with that brokenhearted confession, Gabriel Agreste did something he hadn't done in years - he cried until he had no tears left.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Adrien didn't know what to think when he got the call from Felix, but figured he ought to find out. So when Felix asked to meet in person as soon as possible, he agreed.</p>
      <p>"Hello, Felix. How are you doing after those Akuma mistook you for me?"</p>
      <p>"Trust you to bring that up first. I'm fine, thank you. Chat Noir took me straight home after the fight, if you could call it that. That's actually part of the reason I wanted to meet."</p>
      <p>"Go on."</p>
      <p>"Mother thought it might be a good idea to do a publicity campaign for the movie with both of us, in part so we can make sure people know I am not you. She was going to talk to your father about it, but I wanted your opinion."</p>
      <p>"That may be a good idea, Felix. I don't know how many fans I have, but I know it's a lot. Or at least it was before the announcement this morning. And if today's Akumas were any indication, there are probably a lot of them who will mistake us for one another."</p>
      <p>"Considering how we could fool our parents when we were kids, that doesn't surprise me. Speaking of which, I feel I should apologize for that stunt I pulled last time I was here."</p>
      <p>"Pretending to be me and erasing the videos my friends sent me, you mean."</p>
      <p>Felix looked down, then sheepishly replied, "Yeah, that." He looked back at his cousin once more, deciding it was time to bite the proverbial bullet. "I should have apologized a long time ago. Hell, I never should have done it in the first place. My only excuse, if you want to call it that, is that I was mad at you and Uncle Gabriel for not coming to Father's funeral."</p>
      <p>"I wanted to go, honestly, but Father said he thought it would be too difficult after Mother's disappearance." He frowned as he thought about it. "Personally, I think it would have helped us both grieve. I'm sorry, Felix."</p>
      <p>"At this point why don't we just let it all stay in the past. Okay?"</p>
      <p>"Okay." Adrien smiled sheepishly. "You always were my favorite cousin."</p>
      <p>"I'm your only cousin, you dork." Felix laughed briefly, then sobered up. "Speaking of the past, I wanted to talk to you about something else." He took a deep breath. "You know about the Twin Rings, right?"</p>
      <p>Adrien stiffened up a bit. "Yeah. Your mom came by to try to get one from Father. He ended up giving it to me."</p>
      <p>"So I heard. Mother was livid. Putting that aside, have you heard the family lore?"</p>
      <p>"Not really."</p>
      <p>"It's about the way the rings relate to love. Before I tell you the lore, I have another question. How do you feel about Marinette."</p>
      <p>"How I … um. What?"</p>
      <p>"How. Do you feel. About Marinette?" Felix paused. "After the Akuma attack I was part of, I watched the recording of your press conference. You two looked cute together, and I wanted to know how strong those feelings are."</p>
      <p>Adrien was silent as he thought for a moment. <em>I can hardly say that Chat Noir and Ladybug are fated to be together, but...</em> "Felix, I can honestly say that I believe we are meant to be together. We complete each other. She is the yang to my yin… or the yin to my yang, it's hard to tell."</p>
      <p>"That's… good to hear. Okay. Well, the lore of the Twin Rings says that they need to stay together. If they are split up, then descendants of the Graham de Vanily family may never find true love. But, if they are united by a couple that are soulmates, well... they are supposed to come into their true power." He paused once more. "I am not a romantic soul, Adrien. I never have been, and I don't believe I have a soulmate. But you? You have always been one who believes in the magic of romance. And if Marinette still feels the same about you as she did in that video I erased three years ago, then god help you." The genuine smile on his face was a rare and welcome sight.</p>
      <p>"So… now what?"</p>
      <p>"Now?" Felix reached into his pocket. "I return the other ring to you. I know you will keep it safe, and they will be together once more, with a couple that may just be able to unleash their true power - if you believe in that sort of thing. Just promise me one thing." Adrien cocked an eyebrow. "When you finally marry that girl of yours, make sure to use the Twin Rings. Okay?"</p>
      <p>Adrien's face turned as red as the fire engine he was going to need to cool down.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be honest here - I see Gabriel Agreste as a broken man, and writing his scene in this chapter made me cry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uniting the Twin Rings and a Gabriel confession.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, my lovely people, here's the next chapter. I post these as I write them, and cross post on FFN. I'll try to update at least once per month.</p><p>Also, I own nothing to do with Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Those rites belong with the original creators. This is just a story created in the lovely world they created. Thank you for letting me play around in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 25</strong>
</p><p>Marinette was studying the Mandarin primer she had borrowed from Adrien when he walked in, looking as stunned as if he'd just discovered Hawkmoth's identity.</p><p>"Adrien, are you okay? What did Felix want?"</p><p>In response, Adrien simply brought out his hand from his pocket and opened up his fist.</p><p>"Is that… the other ring?"</p><p>"Yes. It's the other Twin Ring of the Graham de Vanily family. Felix just gave it to me."</p><p>Marinette stared for a moment. "Why?"</p><p>"He said it had something to do with the family lore about the rings, and that you and I were better suited to keep them than he was." He thought about what Felix said about the rings, and more specifically about Felix suggesting he use them when he married Marinette. His face went red again.</p><p>"That's an interesting color on your face. Does it have anything to do with the family lore?"</p><p>"Yes," he squeaked. Clearing his throat he repeated, "Yes."</p><p>"So… what is this lore?"</p><p>"Apparently, a couple that is soulmates can bring out the rings' true power." He looked down while gathering his thoughts. "Felix also said he was not a romantic soul, then asked me how I felt about you." Adrien looked into her deep, bluebell eyes. "I said you and I were yin and yang, that we complete each other. That's when he gave me the ring."</p><p>"Then we need to unite them, do we not?" Marinette smiled. "Tikki, spots on!"</p><p>"Milady? What are you doing?"</p><p>Ladybug reached into her yo-yo. "I don't know how, but your baton's storage and my yo-yo's storage are connected. I accidentally pulled out the Twin Ring when I was handing out the miraculouses before that last fight."</p><p>"That's because they're connected to the same pocket dimension," Plagg explained, being unusually helpful. "Though only someone who knows something is in there can pull it out."</p><p>"Ah, there it is!" Ladybug pulled out the miraculous box and opened it, showing the Twin Ring Gabriel originally gave to Adrien. She gestured for the ring in Adrien's hand. Once she held it, she placed them in the same box. "Shall we continue to store them in the pocket dimension?"</p><p>"For now, at least. We don't know who or what may come after them, and I want to keep them safe, as my father asked."</p><p>"Done and done, Kitty," Ladybug replied as she stored the miraculous box in her yo-yo's storage compartment once again. Detransforming, she continued. "Now that that's out of the way, we need to work on other things. Plus I'm still unsure whether or not I'm mad at your father."</p><p>"Just because he made sure that the dress for that last photoshoot was tailored to you?" Adrien teased as Marinette blushed. He held her in his arms and gave her a loving hug, then brushed her cheek. "I think it means he accepts you as my girlfriend. More than that, I think it means he likes you."</p><p>"It sure has been a whirlwind since we told him about us."</p><p>"Yes, it has." He thought for a minute. "Speaking of people finding out about us…" he looked at Plagg as Tikki floated over to join him, "How's the DaVinci plan going?"</p>
<hr/><p>"Do you really think we should have dropped the hint, Alya?"</p><p>"What do you mean, Nino."</p><p>"I mean we're going to protect them no matter what, right? We're still covering for them when they need to find a place to transform. Do we really need to let them know that we know?"</p><p>"Maybe not, but it's <em>killing</em> me that I can't tell anyone."</p><p>"I understand that, babe. But secret identities are secret for a reason. You know why we weren't told, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. And I probably wouldn't be so antsy about it, except that we didn't get to fight in that last battle. Talk about anticlimactic!"</p><p>"I know, babe. But at least we got to transform once more. I miss my little dude."</p><p>"And I miss Trixx," she sighed. "So now what?"</p><p>"Now? We protect them as always and see if my man picked up on the hint." Nino frowned slightly. "It would be nice to actually talk superhero stuff with them out of the suits."</p><p>"Yeah. And maybe we can help plot Hawkmoth's downfall without having to find an excuse to transform."</p><p>"On that note, is there anything we can do now to help them find Hawkmoth?"</p><p>"Hmmm… let's think about it."</p>
<hr/><p>Gabriel Agreste wasn't one to show emotion (much), but that did not mean he didn't feel them, and after last night he was simply… drained. He'd spent a restless night contemplating what he'd learned over the past two days. He looked out the window into the garden as the sun rose over the horizon. Breaking through the clouds, a beam of light fell on the statue dedicated to Emilie.</p><p>Emilie. She and Adrien were the reason he was Hawkmoth in the first place. The boy needed his mother - or so he'd thought at the time. Had his … what did Nathalie call it? his obsession? … blinded him to Adrien's needs? Was he truly protecting Adrien as he'd thought, or was he neglecting him? Now that Mlle. Dupain-Cheng was in the picture, Adrien was truly happy. Was she filling a hole in his son's life that Gabriel had made larger by his neglect? Had Adrien been able to move on while he'd been stuck grieving for his comatose wife?</p><p>"...riel?"</p><p>He started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he met the gaze of his assistant.</p><p>"Are you all right? I've called your name several times, with no response."</p><p>"What is it, Nathalie."</p><p>"I originally came in to bring you the photos from yesterday's photo shoot, but it looks like you have something else on your mind. You look like hell, to be honest. What's going on?"</p><p>"Soul searching."</p><p>"That's never fun." Nathalie looked out the window to the statue. "Thinking about Emilie again?"</p><p>"Among other things." Gabriel turned to face his assistant. "I had my miraculous with me at the restaurant. I actually felt the love Adrien and Marinette have for each other. It was almost blinding in its intensity. I hadn't felt love that strong since…" he gestured to the window. "It blindsided me."</p><p>"Truthfully, I'm surprised it took this long for them to get together." Gabriel just raised an eyebrow, so Nathalie continued. "A blind man could see how that girl loves Adrien. And Adrien's feelings for her have been growing nearly as long. I think he's actually been in denial about his feelings for several months."</p><p>"I see." And he did see. Well, now he saw. Adrien was no longer the little boy he needed to protect. He was a young man who'd grown up without his noticing. Gabriel hung his head, "I've been a terrible parent," he admitted before looking into Nathalie's eyes. "You've been more of a parent to him these past few years than I have."</p><p>"All part of the job," she dismissed.</p><p>"No, Nathalie. It isn't." She cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what he meant. "Being a personal assistant to me should in no way obligate you to take care of my son."</p><p>"Gabriel, I would do anything for your family. You know how close Emilie and I were, so how could I not take care of her son?"</p><p>Gabriel reached for her hand. "You've taken care of me, too. And I've never thanked you for all you've done for me personally."</p><p>Nathalie actually blushed. She wanted to reach out, to touch his face, to declare her adoration, her love, for the man in front of her. But she was a professional, and that just wasn't done. "As I said before, it's all part of the job."</p><p>"And as I said before, no it isn't. You never needed to join me on my extracurricular activities, as you put it. I've been so grateful for your help, as well as for running the business while I was … distracted."</p><p>"You mean obsessed."</p><p>"So you said." Gabriel let go of Nathalie's hand and walked once more to the window, gazing toward the garden statue. The sun had fully risen by now, and the garden was full of color. "She would have loved to see the way Marinette dotes on Adrien. She would be proud of the man he has become."</p><p>Nathalie remained silent.</p><p>Gabriel turned once more to his assistant. "Nathalie, I am going to need your help. I need to reconnect with Adrien before it is too late, and since you actually know him better than I do at this point I am going to need your advice." He took a deep breath. "Also, I think Hawkmoth is finally going to retire."</p><p>Turning back toward the woman who'd been by his side for all these years he said, "I think I can finally sleep." Then he kissed her cheek as he exited the room, leaving Nathalie behind… speechless as she touched her cheek, blushing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel and Nooroo have a long overdue discussion. Tikki and Plagg work on the DaVinci Plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the long delay in posting. Writers block sucks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 26</strong>
      </p>
      <p><em>What the hell?</em> Nathalie thought as she stared at the door her boss had closed behind him. That was definitely … unexpected. Sure, she and Nooroo both had warned Gabriel that he was in danger of losing his son, but wow. That cheek kiss had been something else entirely.</p>
      <p><em>No time to deal with it now,</em> she thought as she went back into full "personal assistant" mode and ran the company as per her normal routine. She may appear unflappable, but between the kiss and thinking of ways for Gabriel and Adrien to reconnect, her day was … unusual.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>For his part, Gabriel was exhausted - physically and emotionally. He knew he had to make things right with his son. With Paris. With his Kwami…</p>
      <p>"Nooroo."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Master."</p>
      <p>"This is … difficult for me to say, but… I am sorry for what I have put you through." He took a deep breath. "I am not ready to give you up yet, but I do renounce the dark Hawkmoth persona."</p>
      <p>"Nooroo, I release you from all commands I have ever given you, except for the normal ones expected between a holder and a Kwami."</p>
      <p>Nooroo was only a little surprised, as he had felt Gabriel's emotions that led up to this point. Still, he figured he needed to test it out.</p>
      <p>"Gabriel," the purple Kwami said. "Thank you for releasing me. I know it has been hard for you ever since Emilie fell into her coma."</p>
      <p>"I'd say you have no idea how hard, but I have a feeling that you do. As a first step, or the first step after releasing you from those commands, let me get you something to eat. I'm sure you're exhausted as well."</p>
      <p>"Dried fruit?" the Kwami asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>"Absolutely." So Gabriel Agreste, formerly Hawkmoth, ordered a large plate of fresh and dried fruit from the kitchens. The two beings, holder and Kwami, ate in silence for a while before Gabriel was able to settle down.</p>
      <p>"Nooroo, can I ask for advice?"</p>
      <p>Nooroo smiled. This was a huge step for his holder. "About what?"</p>
      <p>"Well, I want to prove to Ladybug and Chat Noir that I'm serious in giving up the Hawkmoth persona. The problem is that I don't know how to go about it while preserving my identity. I don't want Adrien to have to live through the PR nightmare going public would mean."</p>
      <p>"Plus you told Nathalie that you need to reconnect with Adrien."</p>
      <p>"Exactly. He's no longer the little boy I need to protect. Somehow, he's grown up without me noticing."</p>
      <p>"I think we both know why that is," Nooroo chastised gently. Gabriel had the good grace to look sheepish. "Let's go over some options, then."</p>
      <p>"Okay. One, I could tell Adrien my identity as Hawkmoth and say I'm giving up the persona. That could backfire horribly because I'm viewed by Paris as a villain."</p>
      <p>"To be completely honest, Gabriel, using my power for evil is something a villain would do."</p>
      <p>"God this is going to be hard." He paused a moment. "Okay, option two. We create a champion to find the heroes and propose a meeting where I give you up. Once again, we're faced with exposing my identity. Plus they wouldn't believe me."</p>
      <p>"They might if you give them the Peacock miraculous up front."</p>
      <p>"That's an idea. I have a question about that though. My Akumas don't remember their time from when they are akumatized. If we are using your power normally, would the champion still forget?"</p>
      <p>"No, because they must agree first."</p>
      <p>"But don't my Akumas agree when I give them the supervillain powers?"</p>
      <p>"Not exactly. You are persuading them, but also forcing them to live in some of their worst moments. The human mind represses those akumatized memories because for the most part they are traumatizing."</p>
      <p>"Then that is another thing to consider." Gabriel grabbed another bite of apple. "Oh, merde, I'm going to have to set up a mental health foundation or something."</p>
      <p>Nooroo chuckled. "That… might be a good idea. I'm sure there are a lot of people in Paris who need counseling."</p>
      <p>"Let's set that aside for now. Option two modification, sending out a sentimonster instead of a champion. Have the sentimonster take your miraculous with them as proof that I'm serious."</p>
      <p>"That could work, and we won't be traumatizing anyone. Plus we could make it look like one of the heroes, so they would be sure to come out."</p>
      <p>"Okay, let's think about those options."</p>
      <p>"I have one more to consider, now that you've released my bonds." Nooroo was a little nervous at suggesting this one. "I could go out and try to find my Kwami brothers and sisters. I haven't seen them for so long, Gabriel. And they tried so hard to reach me on my last cycle."</p>
      <p>"I've grown accustomed to your presence, Nooroo. How long would you be gone?"</p>
      <p>"Say no more than 24 hours at a time?"</p>
      <p>Gabriel thought, and thought, and thought some more. He was used to … well, commanding Nooroo. As much as he appreciated not being alone, he thought about everything he had done in the past three years as the most wanted magical terrorist in France. Looking into the gentle eyes of the powerful being he had enslaved for the past few years, and suddenly remembering that he was an immensely old being with thoughts and feelings of his own, his heart broke again.</p>
      <p>"I am not sure I could get used to your absence so quickly," Gabriel admitted as he swallowed another grape. "How about we say twelve hours at a time instead, not including while I sleep. You know my habits and that should give you an additional seven hours or so. Just let me know when you leave. Please."</p>
      <p>Nooroo couldn't help but fly around the room at the joyous thought of seeing his fellow Kwami again. "Agreed."</p>
      <p>"Thank you for the advice," Gabriel was saying when a yawn suddenly overtook him. "Looks like my body decided I need to go to sleep now," he said as he set the tray on the bedside table and stretched out. "Good night, Nooroo."</p>
      <p>"Good night… Gabriel. I can feel how exhausted you are. Go to sleep."</p>
      <p>And sleep he did. He hadn't slept like this since long before Emilie had fallen into her coma. Nooroo was also able to fully relax for the first time in over three years.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Adrien and Marinette were cuddling. It had been a long and tiring time over the past few days, and they were exhausted. While they rested, Tikki and Plagg were off in a corner, discussing details of what had come to be known as the "DaVinci Plan".</p>
      <p>"I still think we need to make it somewhat simple, Sugarcube. You know how blind humans are."</p>
      <p>"We can't make it too simple, though. Because if they don't know our holders' identities, we need to keep it that way."</p>
      <p>"How about this. The first clue is us, but the second clue is the best friend? It even works out because the best friends' names are the same number of letters."</p>
      <p>Tikki nuzzled her counterpart affectionately. "Stinky Sock, you do have some great ideas once in a century." The two Kwamis went over to their holders and cleared their throats to get the humans' attention.</p>
      <p>"We're just about ready to put the DaVinci Plan into action, but we need your help," Tikki said without preamble.</p>
      <p>"What do you need."</p>
      <p>"Well, have you heard of a cryptex?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>